La Fuerza del Destino
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: Regresando al fatal 27 de Última Semilla del 433; con el asesinato de Uriel Septim la Rueda del Destino se pone en movimiento... sólo que ésta vez los dioses han decidido cambiar las tornas del juego: quieren a tres avatares para completar ésta partida en particular. Y los elegidos no son precisamente nada del otro Turdas. Violencia, SPOILERS, mucho dunmer suelto por ahí... xD
1. La Dama y el asesino

**_"La Fuerza del Destino"_**

* * *

 **Cap. 01: _La Dama y el... asesino._**

* * *

La punzante oleada de dolor de cabeza le dio de lleno nada más recobró la conciencia. Apretó los ojos sin abrirlos y dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor. Palpó la tela áspera y la paja de la excusa de colchón sobre el que la habían dejado tirada los putos soldados imperiales.

Aquello era sencillamente cojonudo. La víctima de todo aquel asunto había sido ella. Era a ella a quien habían atacado y fue a ella a quien dejaron inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca y a la que habían lanzado con cajas destempladas a aquel sucio calabozo de lo que suponía que era la Prisión Imperial.

 _¿Justicia imperial? Me cago yo en la justicia imperial… ¡Y me limpio el culo con un Pergamino Antiguo!_

Con aquel sombrío pensamiento y haciendo acopio de mala leche, la dunmer se incorporó para sentarse en el camastro y entreabrir los ojos. El dolor, que nacía de su nuca y se extendía hasta sus sienes, la golpeó de nuevo y ella se llevó la mano a los ojos para protegerse de la claridad procedente del diminuto ventanuco de su celda.

 _Mirándolo por el lado positivo, al menos me han dado un apartamento con vistas..._

Suspirando, se masajeó brevemente las sienes en un vano intento de disipar la jaqueca. Volviendo a entreabrir los ojos, se fijó en que le habían quitado la gastada armadura quitinosa, cambiándola por una túnica de arpillera sin forma que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Un terrorífico pensamiento la asaltó al reparar en ello. Abrió los ojos de golpe y, con pulso tembloroso y aliento acelerado, se tocó primero las entumecidas piernas y luego entre ellas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y trató de relajar su agitada respiración. No la habían tocado mientras estaba inconsciente, pero el pánico que le había provocado el mero pensamiento de ser violada se negaba a abandonarla. Apoyó los pies en el frío suelo de piedra cubierto de paja y se incorporó en un intento por calmarse.

\- Vaya, vaya… - percibió súbitamente una voz procedente de la penumbra tras los barrotes frente a ella, una voz sibilina y teñida de un característico acento que identificó al instante - Debo de haber muerto y hallarme en los Salones de Azura para contemplar semejante visión. Eres muy hermosa, mi querida doncella dunmer.

Se giró en dirección a aquella voz, acercándose apenas unos pasos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la media luz del lugar, para encarar al propietario de la misma: un elfo oscuro como ella flaco y desgarbado, afeado y sucio que la miraba lujuriosamente desde detrás de los barrotes de su celda. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la elfa, que le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de asco intenso.

El hombre esgrimía no sólo ésa clase de expresión con la que sabes positivamente que es mejor echar a correr si te encuentras en un callejón solitario de noche en los suburbios de Balmora, si no sus ojos… aquellos ojos, de un tono rojo óxido, antinatural hasta en los de sus especie, que evidenciaban escandalosamente el hecho de que aquel individuo debía de padecer alguna clase de infección de hígado… el conjunto de aquellos detalles nimios sumados al estado físico del individuo y al descorazonador escenario en el que ambos se hallaban envueltos en aquellos instantes hizo que la dunmer agradeciera enormemente las filas de barrotes y el estrecho pasillo que los separaba.

El tipo le dio de pronto una sonrisa de tijera y, agarrando con sus descoloridas manos descarnadas los barrotes de su celda, en diagonal a la de ella, encajó la estrecha calavera adornada de largos cabellos de plata ralos entre la apertura de dos barrotes, chafándose las picudas orejas en el proceso.

\- Uno de los guardias me debe un favor, ¿sabes? - silabeó muy despacio, recorriendo la tersa y curvilínea figura de la mujer bajo aquel saco de patatas, relamiéndose - Podría hacer que nos pusieran en la misma celda, ¿te gustaría?, ¿mmm? - ahí la _mer_ se cruzó de brazos, con el asco creciendo en su rostro por momentos - ¿No? Tal vez debieras considerarlo. Deberías divertirte un poco antes del final… - y ahí, dejando unos tensos segundos de silencio, el tipo irrumpió en sendas carcajadas histéricas - ¡Oh, es cierto! - exclamó - ¡Porque vas a morir aquí dentro!

La elfa, ante aquel patético despliegue, alzó una ceja y se acercó a los barrotes de su celda para encarar a aquel despojo y escupir en el suelo frente a él con desprecio.

\- No mereces la pena. - contestó ella con tono aburrido para acto seguido darse la vuelta y sentarse en el triste camastro que tenía por lecho, dándole la espalda.

Y aquella muestra de desprecio… aquella tradición casi ritual entre la comunidad dunmeri de escupir a los pies de quien menos se respeta, casi una maldición, fue el detonante suficiente para que el mucho veneno que aquel presidiario macilento y demacrado, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, albergaba en su interior le saliera a borbotones. Pero borbotones mesurados, como correspondía a una criatura torcida y desquiciada tras tanto tiempo a la sombra.

\- ¿De veras? - siseó con la voz súbitamente enronquecida, regada de una oscuridad sin precedentes - ¿Crees acaso que todos los días un purasangre como yo le haría semejante oferta a una bastarda mestiza como tú?, ¿mmm?

La mujer no se movió.

\- No creas que no se te aprecia desde aquí el linaje cruzado con… ah, humanos seguramente. ¿Un imperial? - se mofó - ¿O tal vez un bretón teniendo en cuenta tu estatura y ésa palidez inusual de piel? - acto seguido dejó escapar otra tirada de risas histéricas - ¡Una furcia medio bretona! Seguro que sabes hacer truquitos baratos de salón con cartas y ésas cosas, ¿mmm? ¿Sabes algo acaso que te pueda sacar de ésta prisión? - escupió, aún riéndose - ¿No? Es una lástima entonces. Ya sabes cómo tratan en las prisiones no- _mer_ a las mujeres… y máxime a las de tu calaña. Nunca una dunmeri se rebajó tanto al parir a la bastarda de un humano, ¡una mujer! - chilló casi con asco - Prepárate para abrirte de piernas en éste pozo, princesa. ¿Y quién sabe?, tal vez llegues a ver el día en que tú también paras a otra bastarda mestiza, hija de un cochino imperial, a la que venderán en Bravil, ¡hogar de los prostíbulos y las Casas de Skooma! - finalizó para echarse a reír una vez más, proyectando a través de su boca los mismos sonidos rotos e histéricos que una hiena.

La dunmer había empezado a respirar pesada y lentamente. Más o menos por la mitad del venenoso monólogo del otro prisionero había empezado a temblar visiblemente, algo que el otro elfo había interpretado como angustia, vergüenza o tal vez tristeza… Pero no.

La joven temblaba de ira, profunda ira nacida de su orgullo herido.

Se puso en pie y se giró hacia la otra celda, mirando a su ocupante con un odio tan profundo y terrible que hizo que la actitud despectiva de éste se amilanara. La elfa oscura juntó sus manos en gesto de plegaria y se las llevó a los labios, murmurando en su lengua natal sin apartar la ardiente mirada del cretino que había osado ofenderla echando mano de la estratagema más rastrera posible.

\- ¿Q-qué vas a hacer, eh, zorra bastarda? - gorjeó el prisionero, intentando mantener el tono retorcido que había usado antes - ¿Un truquito de magia? ¿Vas a sacarte un conejo de entre esas tetas tan bonitas que tienes? ¿O es que v…?

El súbito terror hizo que el hombre se tragase sus palabras. Detrás de la elfa, que ahora había sumado una despectiva sonrisa a su mirada de odio, la cérea y translúcida figura de una dunmer espectral de aspecto majestuoso se había condensado ante sus ojos.

\- Te presento a la Maestra Ravana, de la Casa Telvanni. - comentó ella, empezando a pasearse de un lado a otro de su celda como un tigre enjaulado. La mención de una de las Grandes Casas hizo que el otro soltase un patético y agudo quejido. - Esta es la guardiana ancestral que me acompaña desde mi nacimiento... Ya que cuestionas mi linaje, he pensado que tal vez deberías conocerlo.

Ella hizo un gesto de cabeza y la enjoyada aparición comenzó a flotar lenta y ominosamente hacia el prisionero dunmer.

Y éste, en cuanto aquella cosa imparable comenzó a atravesar barrotes, lenta pero segura, se puso a chillar como un descosido, ganándose con ello la sonrisa maliciosa de la invocadora. ¿No quería guerra el muy gilipollas?, se lo iba a pasar tan, tan bien observando a su guardiana torturarle lenta y penosamente… Tal vez así aprendería dónde acababa su situación de "purasangre" y empezaba su linaje plebeyo, que palidecía frente a la poderosa magia de los Telvanni.

Y de tan agudos que fueron los chillidos antes incluso de que su guardiana le tocara, inmediatamente los inconfundibles pasos apresurados de botas metálicas procedentes, como la mujer observó a continuación, a la Guardia Imperial, sus captores y perros carceleros, se aprestaron a entrar en escena de un modo ciertamente muy poco controlado o profesional para lo que se entendía que era la élite de la ciudad Capital del Imperio.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! - ladró la voz de uno de ellos según bajaban por las escaleras que darían, muy convenientemente, a la parte alta de la Prisión Imperial, las oficinas y los Juzgados - ¡¿Dreth?!

La elfa torció la boca contrariada y, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, la aparición que se encontraba ya en medio del pasillo desapareció dejando atrás tan solo unos leves jirones de niebla que se disiparon rápidamente.

Y lo hizo muy a tiempo ya que, como una tromba de agua, en mitad del pasillo no sólo se posicionaron nada menos que cinco guardias husmeando de acá para allá, quizás apercibiendo la tenue remanencia espectral que sus ojos humanos no habían alcanzado a atisbar, si no que, mientras que cuatro de ellos sujetaban a alguien, el que había ladrado pegó una dura patada contra los barrotes de la celda del dunmer demacrado, Dreth, para, acto seguido, echar mano de una cubeta de agua sucia que había al final del pasillo junto a la mesa del vigilante de turno (la cual, como cabía de esperar, había estado desocupada todo éste tiempo) y vaciársela al quejumbroso prisionero a través de los barrotes como si fuera un perro.

\- ¿Te crees muy gracioso montando escándalo a éstas horas, Dreth? - escupió el oficial aventando desdeñosamente la cubeta vacía a un lado mientras contemplaba al ahora encogido presidiario con los acorazados brazos en jarras - Segundo aviso en éste mes. Y ya sabes lo que te pasará cuando te demos el tercero, dunmer… - advirtió con voz peligrosa, cargada de un perturbador tinte que le hizo saber a la ahora metida en su cama prisionera, quien había sido lo bastante rápida como para saltar al camastro como una liebre y ponerse a fingir estar dormida y no levantar sospechas, que las amenazas de violación que el desgraciado aquel había insinuado antes no estaban en absoluto infundadas - Asquerosos elfos oscuros… ¿por qué no os quedaréis en la provincia que os toca y dejaréis a los buenos hijos del Imperio en paz? Sólo venís aquí buscando problemas…

\- Tal vez si la Guardia de la Legión no estuviera compuesta por cerdos impotentes como vosotros que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que acosar a nuestras mujeres, honradas trabajadoras que vienen buscando un futuro mejor en la ciudad Capital, no daríamos tantos "problemas" con los que vuestros egos de humanos caducos no pueden lidiar sin recurrir a lo fácil. - soltó una voz cargadísima de acentazo del Este, nativa a todas luces de la vieja Morrowind. ¿De la costa, tal vez?

Acto seguido, la mujer oyó un golpe blando y un quejido seguido de una nada desdeñable retahíla de improperios en dunmeri entre los cuales pudo distinguir el tan recurrente _"n'wah"_ tan típico de dedicar a todo aquel que no fuera paisano. Por Azura, qué nostalgia...

\- ¡Cierra el pico, escoria dunmer! - exclamó la voz del imperial - ¡No se te ha concedido el permiso para hablar y, ciertamente, pasarás mucho tiempo pudriéndote aquí con los de tu calaña por desobediencia, escándalo público y agresión a un oficial imperial! - y otro golpe blando tras otro hasta que la voz acentuada quedó reducida a un quedo murmullo inteligible de dolor - ¡Aquí aprenderás a cerrar ésa bocaza de listillo, basura! ¡Metedle enfrente de la de Dreth y quitadlo de mi vista! Putos _mer_ de mierda…

La prisionera, acurrucada en su camastro, escuchó el sonido de las pesadas llaves del carcelero, la maciza puerta de rejas rechinando al abrirse y el respingo que dio el dunmer del acento al ser empujado dentro. Acto seguido, los ruidosos pasos de los guardias le indicaron que estos habían tomado el camino de vuelta a la superficie, dejando a los tres prisioneros encerrados a su suerte. Tras haber esperado un tiempo prudencial, la elfa se incorporó con ligereza para encarar al recién llegado prisionero a través de un nimio hueco en la pared de sus dos celdas.

Había reconocido aquella voz profunda y rasposa nada mas escucharla. Se trataba del asesino del Morag Tong que, enviado por su hermano menor, casi había conseguido matarla antes de ingresar, muy convenientemente, en prisión. Cautelosa, le observó en silencio retorcerse un momento en el suelo de su propia celda, con la mano apoyada en la garganta que el desconocido casi había conseguido cercenar con una afiladísima daga élfica.

\- Aurgh… - se quejó el recién llegado, levantándose lenta y trabajosamente del suelo en cuanto las temidas botas imperiales hubieron llevado su tintineo machacón de vuelta escaleras arriba - _S'wit_ asqueroso, hijo de mala madre... _Rewin' nu jah!_ \- maldijo en su lengua, escupiendo vehemente sobre el suelo una espesa mezcla de sangre con saliva - ¡Boethiah se te lleve, puerco!

Ella dio un leve respingo que hizo que el prisionero reparase en el pequeño agujero en la pared y en la muchacha que le observaba a través de él con el ceño fruncido. Terminando entonces de ponerse en pie, el hombre se aproximó lentamente.

\- Qué extrañas circunstancias nos juntan nuevamente en la desventura, Señora. - sonrió guardando una educada distancia que no produjese incomodidad en la otra pese a la implacable pared de ladrillos que los separaba - Lamento que sea en éstas condiciones, empero, el que hayamos tenido por vez segunda que coincidir, Lady Inara. - y dándole una extraña e inexplicablemente encantadora sonrisa borreguil, el hombre le hizo una sentida reverencia que prontamente lamentó dados los golpes que había padecido apenas un minuto antes a manos de aquellos matones musculosos - Vuestro servidor.

\- Hablas mucho para lo que esperaría de un asesino al servicio de Mephala. - respondió ella, aún cautelosa, aunque con un cierto deje burlón. El hombre no tenía malas maneras, y sabía que el intento de asesinato no había sido nada personal…

Sonriendo levemente, el hombre asintió una vez cerrando un instante los ojos, observando en todo momento las buenas maneras que su educación le decía debía emplear no ya sólo con una mujer, si no con quien tenía delante. Poseía unas cejas finas y elegantemente arqueadas hacia arriba en pico, reforzando de alguna manera no ya sólo sus prominentes rasgos dunmeri, afilados como ellos solos, si no un inusitado encanto que mezclaba asombrosamente bien con lo delicado de sus cuantiosas arrugas de expresión alrededor de los oblicuos ojos granate.

\- Lamentablemente el silencio es algo que los nuestros valoran en grado extremo. - admitió encogiéndose de hombros - De modo que, como bien podréis imaginar, no soy lo que se dice un tipo muy popular entre los Hlaalu y sus no pocas ramificaciones de esbirros.

La dunmer cruzó los brazos y le observó, ahora con evidente diversión pintada en su redondeado rostro.

\- De todos los asesinos del Morag Tong, justo envían a por mí al caradura charlatán… - dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a juguetear con un mechón de pelo añil entre sus dedos en un gesto que podría considerarse casi coqueto del que echaba mano para sentirse más cómoda en aquella extraña situación. - Sin duda, un tipo singular… Aunque un poco maleducado, debo decir.

\- Lo merezco, Señora. - asintió el otro galantemente, siguiendo aquel juego de velada coquetería - Creedme que no tengo por costumbre presentarme ante mujeres de vuestro porte con una daga en la mano… No obstante, si éso tranquiliza vuestro espíritu de alguna manera, os comunico que he claudicado. - y sonrió de nuevo - No es que vaya a retornar lo que se dice muy pronto para notificarlo, pero…

Aquello sorprendió notablemente a la interpelada que, inconscientemente, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Dió un paso hacia el pequeño agujero que permitía que se comunicasen y se dirigió de nuevo a él, con la voz teñida de seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué no me mataste? Era voluntad de La Tejedora que lo hicieses.

\- ¿Con toda honestidad, Señora? Porque es enfermizo. - replicó el hombre, súbitamente serio - Por no añadir injusto y repugnante. ¿Asesinaros a vos, un miembro de remarcada prominencia en vuestra casta no sólo por vuestra abierta honestidad pública y vuestra habilidad mística, si no también por, y permitidme el atrevimiento, vuestra frescura hermosa, un soplo de brisa en mitad de una comunidad plagadas de patrañas y confabulaciones? Me parece una tomadura de pelo. Los dioses no forjan grandes mujeres como vos para desecarlas bajo la fría hoja de un asesino.

Y con aquel despliegue verbal, aderezado con un más que marcado punto de indignación, la muchacha se echó a reír. No de forma despectiva o cruel, sino una risa natural, llena de alivio y sorpresa que hizo que el prisionero esbozase otra sonrisa a su vez.

\- ¡Y además un zalamero incorregible! - comentó ella sonriente - Sospecho que posees un alma demasiado amable para tu oficio, amigo mío. Demasiado amable incluso para Vvardenfell. - suspiró. - Me sorprende que recuerdes la época en la que yo era una figura pública, hace casi un siglo que dejé atrás el nombre de mi Casa…

\- ¿Cómo no recordarlo, Señora, si mientras los demás sufríamos en silencio bajo el yugo del Tribunal, vos disteis voz a al pueblo y a los cobardes como yo que no tuvimos el valor de alzarnos en armas? Vos erais de las pocas personas que decían las cosas a las claras, sin tapujos, opinando en voz alta lo que opinábamos todos acerca de las Grandes Casas y de la tríada de "dioses" que nos gobernaban bajo puño de hierro. - el hombre negó con la cabeza - No, Lady Inara, no. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no traidor a mis principios morales. Ya no.

\- No me llames así. - dijo ella - Hace muchos años que no respondo a ese nombre.

El hombre entonces la observó fijamente, sus ojos granate cargados de fiera intensidad. Y en ellos no había acusación o juicio, si no sólamente… respeto.

\- Dime entonces cómo he de llamarte, paisana mía, y por ése nombre yo te conoceré de ahora en adelante. - expresó con extrema sencillez, dejando de lado un plural mayestático que, intuyó, la elfa ni buscaba ni quería.

\- Lal. - respondió ella tajantemente. - Lal, es mi nombre.

\- De acuerdo pues, Lal. - asintió él - Tu servidor y compañero de infortunio, Eidon de Seyda Neen, el renegado, te saluda.

* * *

\- ¡Eh, tú!

Contemplando pensativamente los dados tallados en hueso producto no ya sólo del mucho aburrimiento que la Prisión Imperial suscitaba en el ánimo hasta del más pintado, si no de innombrables restos óseos pertenecientes a saber de qué o de quién, sumados a una inusitada habilidad artesana muy de la costa, muy de su tierra, Eidon tamborileó con los largos dedos descarnados contra su muy afilado mentón grisáceo.

\- Diablos, Lal. - rezongó entre divertido e intrigado - Si no fuera porque yo mismo labré todas y cada una de las caras de éste par de joyitas, diría que me haces trampa.

La dunmer dejó escapar una risita y echó hacia atrás una de las elaboradas trenzas en las que había recogido su cabello azulino con objeto de, a pesar de la suciedad, tenerlo más o menos cuidado.

\- Tienes muy mal perder. - acusó juguetonamente con voz cantarina. - Y con esto, me debes ya 5000 _septims_ … Espero que tengas ahorrillos para cuando salgamos de la trena, Eidon…

\- Ex-asesino, presidiario y moroso. - se choteó el otro entornando divertido sus ahora oscurecidos y hundidos ojos granates, apartándose con la otra mano un mechón de negro cabello grasiento que procuraba peinarse con los dedos de la forma más digna que sus limitados recursos le ofrecían - Mi querida paisana, comienzo a dudar seriamente de la calidad de las compañías que últimamente frecuentas…

\- ¡Tú! - graznó una tercera voz desde el otro lado del pasillo por segunda vez consecutiva - ¡El paleto costero! ¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando, cretino!

El ex-asesino rodó dramáticamente los ojos.

\- Incluidos chimpancés y otros simios de la vecindad. - añadió con remarcado sarcasmo negando con la cabeza, inclinándose sobre el ya nada desdeñable boquete en el que el modesto agujero de la pared que los comunicaba se había convertido con el paso de los meses interminables a base de cucharas y mucha paciencia - ¿Te queda aún artillería?

La elfa, en respuesta, tomó un guijarro de un pequeño montoncito a su derecha y sin mediar palabra, lo lanzó entre los barrotes de su celda con tal puntería que fue a golpear al molesto tercero, quien estaba asomado observando con gesto venenoso a Eidon, entre ceja y ceja.

\- Qué puedo decir… - continuó ella, ignorando el quejido del otro, como si no se hubiese producido ninguna interrupción - … La verdad es que últimamente no salgo mucho y no encuentro ocasión de conocer a gente más decente.

El elfo oscuro de negros cabellos como la pez enarcó una de las comisuras de su boca, trocando su gesto en una media sonrisa pícara.

\- Habremos de remediar tan penosa situación, paisana mía, en cuanto pongamos el pie fuera de éste antro y nos metamos en otro menos deprimente donde nos sirvan buenas jarras de Sujamma y Mazte. - rió enarcando las cejas sugestivamente con un punto de humor - He oído que en Cheydinhal hay una floreciente comunidad dunmeri. El conde regente es un Hlaalu, de modo que garitos del agrado de tan hermosa mujer frente a mis cansados ojos tiene por fuerza que haberlos. No todo serán cervezas, brandys cyrodiílicos y ésas pitiminadas que tanto gustan a los imperiales en ésta condenada provincia, supongo…

\- ¡Y supones bien! - repuso ella - Además de haber un _cornerclub_ , en la posada también tienen _delicatessen_ de Morrowind… Guiso de boniatos de ceniza y jabalí, tostadas de pan negro con gelatina de scrib y huevos de kwama fritos... - suspiró con ojos soñadores mientras su muy vacío estómago protestaba.

\- Ay, jugar con el hambre de un servidor… - gimió el hombre suavemente con el siempre presente punto de humor entre ambos mientras su también vacío estómago se hermanaba a dúo con el de ella - Cuánta crueldad… _la belle dame sans merci_ , como dirían los bretones.

\- Mira que eres melodramático… - contestó ella, dándole un golpecito juguetón en la huesuda frente con el dedo índice. - No pienses que por dramatizar vas a librarte, ¿eh?

\- Me temo que no sé a qué te refieres… - repuso el otro sonriendo - Uno ya es mayor y se le escapan ciertas cosas, ya me entiendes...

\- Con la pasta que me debes, querido Eidon… a comer invitas tú.

Ambos rieron, cómplices y sucios, terriblemente sucios y enflaquecidos por aquel tiempo interminable sin apenas comida ni agua que atravesaban como buenamente podían, mano a mano… hasta que su alegría fue bruscamente interrumpida en cuanto observaron, primero incrédulos, después sumamente asqueados y repelidos cómo el otro prisionero, evidentemente desquiciado tras tanto tiempo no sólo de silencio, si no de sentirse profundamente ignorado por sus dos compañeros, se abría los pantalones y, como si fuera la cosa más normal de hacer, sacó sus partes innobles de entre los barrotes y, apuntando con todo su veneno por montera, orinó dirección a la celda que más a mano le venía: la de Eidon.

\- ¡Santa madre de…! - exclamó el ex-asesino pegando un traspiés hacia atrás con los ojos como platos, alucinado y no queriendo por nada del mundo que aquello le salpicara - ¡Dreth!, ¡puerco bastardo enfermizo hijo de una _s'wit_!

\- Cada día me sorprende más lo jodidamente repugnante que puedes llegar a ser, Dreth. - exclamó a su vez Lal con profundo asco y desprecio. - Ojalá cojas una infección y se te caiga a pedazos… He visto montones de mierda de Guar con más decencia y amor propio que tú.

\- ¡Puta! ¡PUTA! - empezó entonces a gritar Dreth como un poseso - ¡PUTITA BASTARDA! ¿Te crees muy buena? ¿Crees que no veo como te vendes al jodido paleto? ¿Qué te ha prometido para que le dejes que te la meta por las noches?, ¿eh?

Ella entonces le miró horrorizada y pálida.

No obstante, la mano tendinosa de Eidon fue a posarse sobre las suyas esqueléticas y ésta le dio un apretón que daba a entender que tuviera coraje.

\- No le escuches. - dijo el ex-asesino observando fijamente al desquiciado de enfrente con una mirada indescifrable - El pobre diablo ha perdido el juicio y todo cuanto salga por ésa boca suya no será otra cosa que veneno con el cual, créeme, acabará ahogándose algún día. Pues tal es la naturaleza de las serpientes cuando se las mantiene encerradas por demasiado tiempo. - y alzando la mano libre, persignó el aire con los símbolos de las Cuatro Esquinas de la Casa de los Problemas - _Dwe dun_ , con Sheogorath tu alma está.

Lal miró al hombre que tenía al lado y bajó la cabeza respetuosamente ante la mención del Daedra. Con aquel salmo, su compañero alejaba la influencia del Príncipe de la Locura de ellos para dirigirla al otro dunmer.

 _Que tu alma se pudra en Shivering Isles._ \- pensó, reforzando la intención, antes de escupir sobre el suelo.

No obstante el otro siguió riendo y cacareando con los ojos desencajados, mirándoles a ambos fijamente con los globos oculares ya anaranjados, presa de cualquiera que fuera la dolencia que padeciese y de la aparente locura que ello le había traído.

Mas, súbitamente, el chirrido de una puerta, el sonido apresurado de unas botas metálicas descendiendo como una tromba de agua por las escaleras y los resoplidos que venían con ellas, no sólo acallaron al elfo oscuro trastornado, si no a sus dos compañeros, los cuales se apresuraron a cubrir el secreto boquete con los trapos inmundos que tenían por sábanas. Y menos mal que el amenazar al otro con invocar al familiar de Lal había funcionado para que no les delatase, que si no…

\- ¡Dreth! - bramó el carcelero… el mismo carcelero que siempre rondaba la celda del interpelado no sólo con objeto de soltarle la lindeza de turno diaria, si no para, de tanto en tanto, divertirse a costa del desgraciado propinándole sendas palizas que los otros dos dunmer contemplaban muchas veces en silencio sepulcral, sin disfrute de ninguna clase - ¡¿Qué te tengo dicho siempre que hagas cuando tocan las malditas cinco de la tarde, eh?! - el otro se encogió en su celda - ¡Que cierres tu asquerosa boca! - y, aproximándose a la puerta de la celda, el imperial encajó la llave, la abrió sin mayor ceremonia y, cerrándola con un golpe seco tras suya, se plantó con las piernas separadas y un brazo en jarras mientras que, con el otro, asía al infeliz por la pechera de su maltrecho atuendo de presidiario y lo zarandeaba como si fuera de trapo - Me has despertado de mi siesta, escoria dunmer… y ya es la tercera vez en éste mes.

Ahí el elfo oscuro pegó un alarido de terror que fue prontamente acallado por un contundente puñetazo con el guantelete acorazado de aquella mala bestia que lo tiró al suelo.

Lal y Eidon se encogieron desde sus posiciones sentados de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, intuyéndose la pronta paliza que vendría a continuación.

Sólo que éso no fue exactamente lo que sus aterrorizados ojos carmesí presenciaron.

Fundida con las sombras que aquellos cubículos proyectaban de todas partes y de ninguna sobre el brillo metálico de la armadura, la figura del hombre imperial mantuvo en el suelo a Dreth con un pie sobre su espina dorsal para, cada vez que el otro intentaba levantarse, clavarle el talón metálico con fuerza justo al inicio del coxis y devolverle al frío y sucio suelo como a un perro apaleado. Y mientras hacía esto, sus manos se afanaron, primero en retirarse los guanteletes metálicos de las manos, después en soltar las grebas metálicas hasta que ello le permitió completa libertad de movimientos en la zona pélvica.

\- ¡Sabías lo que te iba a pasar al tercer aviso, Dreth! - se carcajeó, repulsiva y desquiciada, la voz de un ahora animal envuelto en armadura de soldado imperial - ¡Lo sabías muy bien!

Desde sus posturas, ahora agazapadas contra las andrajosas mantas que cubrían el boquete que los comunicaba, Lal y Eidon contemplaron helados en el sitio cómo el humano, considerablemente más fuerte y con mayor masa corporal que el elfo, tras asestar una patada con la que se aseguró de tener al otro quejumbroso en el suelo unos segundos escupiendo sangre, se arrodilló sobre él y a horcajadas, no sólo se sentó sobre su espalda baja, dejando a la esmirriada contextura famélica de Dreth lidiar con todo el peso de la armadura, si no que lo mantuvo con el rostro orientado hacia el suelo, reteniéndole la nuca con ambas manos, lo mismo que si fuera a partirle el cuello.

Y, con el chirriar de las uñas del elfo arañando el suelo en un vano intento por librarse de su captor, Lal se percató, en un instante, que a ése sonido le estaban acompañando sus propios dientes los cuales, inconscientemente, estaba rechinando dolorosamente hasta que de sus desnutridas encías oscuras comenzó a manar un hilillo de sangre que le perló los labios.

Con el sabor de la sangre en su lengua vino el recrujir de unos harapos desgarrados y, a partir de ahí, la mente de la elfa se perdió en la completa irrealidad.

Eidon, a su lado, cerró los ojos y presionó su frente plagada de óseas protuberancias contra el muro casi con violencia, tratando de neutralizar en su cabeza los gritos tras sus barrotes.

\- _Dwe dun, dwe dun._ \- comenzó a susurrar casi febrilmente mientras su dedos ásperos trazaban sobre la más aún áspera roca patrones ciegos que en su cabeza eran no sólo las Cuatro Esquinas, si no varias protecciones ancestrales que había aprendido de los Ashlanders en sus viajes por las tierras grises tratando de recuperar sus perdidas raíces - Para Sheogorath, tu mente. Para Mehrunes Dagon, tu alma. Para Malacath, tu sangre...

Lal se tapó los oídos con ambos índices entretanto mecía su cuerpo de atrás hacia delante, comenzando a hiperventilar y a sentir el desbocado martilleo de sus constantes vitales en los tímpanos. La sangre de sus encías aumentó de flujo en cuanto presionó un colmillo contra la lengua, cuyo pico se estaba mordiendo lo mismo que un perro rabioso, como si la vida misma le fuera en ello.

\- Y para Molag Bal… - seguía enunciando Eidon como un autómata Dwemer.

\- ¡No puedes evitarlo, Dreth! - bramó la voz distorsionada del imperial entre vaharadas de irrealidad, gritos y jadeos entrecortados - ¡Eres una bestia! ¡Formas parte de ésta jaula!

\- … Tu cuerpo. - finalizó el ex-asesino.

Y aquello fue más de lo que la mujer pudo soportar. Con los oídos tapados y los ojos desorbitados, la dunmer dejó escapar un desgarrador alarido que cortó a cuchillo el aire y cuyo eco recorrió de arriba a abajo todo el pasillo subterráneo de la Prisión Imperial.

Eidon comenzó a sudar frío. De un rápido manotazo apartó las mantas que cubrían el agujero y le acarició el rostro de labios ensangrentados a su compañera, tratando en vano de calmarla.

\- No grites, no grites… - silabeó con una nota de terror y prisa tiñendo los rasposos matices de su voz al tiempo que trataba por todos los medios de que no le temblara el pulso y que la otra fuera, asimismo, receptora de su miedo - Cierra los ojos y no mires… tranquila, tranquila...

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. El guardia había dejado a Dreth tirado en el suelo, medio inconsciente y, sin molestarse siquiera en abrocharse la bragueta de los pantalones que llevaba bajo la ahora medio deshecha armadura, se dirigió, esgrimiendo la misma sonrisa de tijera que un orate, a paso firme dirección a la celda de la aterrorizada elfa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, princesa? - dijo con un terrible tinte de socarronería que no sólo ponía en evidencia la perturbación mental del individuo, si no la total ausencia de vergüenza o remordimiento que lo que acababa de hacer le causaba - ¿Acaso estás celosa del despojo de Dreth? - añadió señalando con la vista la oscuridad de la celda tras suya, con los ojos abotargados refulgiéndole bajo el casco de acero que ni se había molestado en quitarse pese a los ríos de sudor producto de la excitación y la adrenalina que bañaban su frente.

Eidon, que se quedó helado en el sitio, había empezado ya a calar los miserables andrajos en los que se hallaba envuelto de tanto transpirar. Lal, por su parte, levantó la mirada apenas capaz de respirar viendo lo que se le venía encima.

\- Eres toda una preciosidad ¿sabes? - continuó el humano relamiéndose mientras se llevaba una mano a la entrepierna y empleaba la otra para rebuscarse las llaves - No es razonable que con todo el tiempo que llevas aquí, no hayamos tenido ocasión de conocernos mejor, ¿no crees?

Mientras el degenerado imperial trasteaba con la cerradura, ella se arrastró a toda velocidad hacia la esquina más alejada de la puerta de barrotes. Cuando el guardia consiguió entrar, la elfa se puso en pie con un respingo.

\- Hoy vas a probar lo que es un hombre en condiciones. - comentó el individuo mientras avanzaba, comiéndosela con los ojos de arriba abajo - Ya es hora de qu…

Para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, una ráfaga invisible golpeó al hombre y le proyectó contra el muro, dejándole aturdido, al lado del agujero por el que un muy estupefacto Eidon contemplaba la escena.

Lal había dejado de temblar y se erguía cuán alta era con las manos en una posición que delataba el uso de la magia. En su rostro aún se veía el terror que la había paralizado momentos atrás mezclado con una rabia ciega que amenazaba con hacerla perder el control.

Eidon, teniendo muy claro que aquel instante jamás volvería a repetirse, asomó ambos brazos fibrados y tendinosos por el hueco de la pared y le echó encima las mantas andrajosas al borrico imperial sobre la cabeza, cegándole unos preciosos instantes que Lal no dudó un segundo en aprovechar. Sin ni siquiera pestañear, convocó una larga y afilada estaca de hielo que atravesó el corazón del guardia, matándole en el acto.

\- La espada… Usa la espada para abrir la ventana. - indicó Eidon con evidente ansiedad - ¡Rápido!

Ella obedeció con manos temblorosas. Tomó del cadáver una daga de acero para defenderse al salir y el enorme espadón reglamentario de la Guardia Imperial y lo colocó como palanca en la verja del ventanuco, apoyó todo su peso en ella, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable hasta que el hierro, oxidado por la antigüedad y el salitre procedente del lago Rumare que envolvía la circunferencia de la ciudad Capital del Imperio, cedió. El de la mujer era el único ventanuco con tal desgaste en las rejas, éso ya lo habían observado entre Eidon y ella desde los primeros días que anduvieron juntos en la cárcel. Al principio había sido material de conversación en improbables conjeturas de huidas para salir de allí, más que otra cosa con objeto de matar el rato… Y que ahora ésas mismas conjeturas estuvieran cobrando vida no dejaba de resultar… ciertamente extraño.

\- ¿Y tú qué? - preguntó la jadeante elfa en tono lúgubre - ¿Cómo te saco de ahí?

Porque por el hueco de la pared, por muy delgado que estuviera, el hombre no cabría ni de Blás.

El famélico dunmer, desde el otro lado de la horadada pared, se limitó a darle una leve sonrisa cansada mientras le mostraba el grueso aro que mantenía las llaves del carcelero unidas y lo hacía tintinear suavemente rodándolo por su dedo índice. Evidentemente había aprovechado la confusión para darle un breve intento a la que podría ser, a grandes rasgos, su única oportunidad de salir de aquel agujero. Sus ojos expresaban una honda pena y... otro sentimiento aparte que dejó a su compañera en blanco: resignación.

\- De ninguna manera. - replicó suavemente - No está la de mi celda. - aclaró al ver los ojos de la mujer seguir el suave vaivén metálico de las llaves - La Tejedora se ha cobrado su venganza, Lal: tu destino está fuera, viviendo la vida que escogí no arrebatar y el mío aquí dentro, cumpliendo la penitencia que me corresponde. - y entonces, como si saliera de una especie de trance, su rostro mutó de nuevo a la seriedad y a la alerta - ¡Vete! Busca un sitio donde esconderte hasta que caiga la noche, luego rodea el islote de la Prisión y sal a nado. - y al ver el gesto de congelada sorpresa de la otra, comenzó a hacer aspavientos con ambas manos - ¡Date prisa!

Ella entonces, comprendiendo, asintió y, no sin esfuerzo producto de los muchos meses de pérdida no sólo de peso, si no de atrofia muscular consecuencia del encierro, se encaramó hacia el ventanuco con los ojos húmedos. Sabía que no tenía opción después de lo que había hecho… Los imperiales la condenarían a muerte y... quién sabía las barbaridades que podrían hacerle antes de que éso sucediera.

\- Te lo juro por el mismo Nerevar, Eidon… - le dijo con la voz rota, volviéndose una última vez - Encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí.

Y así, la joven se arrastró por el ventanuco, recibiendo la candente luz de la tarde de un mes de Última Semilla calentando su cuerpo destemplado y su alma afligida. Libre como el mar que yacía a varios metros frente a ella, lamiendo las rocosidades del inhóspito islote de la Prisión, libre como las gaviotas y otros carroñeros que trazaban círculos en el aire por la zona, listos para llevarse el esquivo premio que tan penosamente común era en aquel punto del mapa.

Libre de tener la oportunidad de una nueva vida.

Libre... al fin.

* * *

 ** _Nota de las autoras:_** _bueeeeno... sabemos que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabemos que hemos dejado "Aburrimiento, caos y otras Yerbas (alucinógenas)" en HIATUS y sabemos mejor que nadie que somos unas putas inconstantes de mierda, pero... la vida universitaria y las circunstancias personales pueden llegar a ser un impedimento bastante gordo a la hora de sacar tiempo y ganas para escribir :(_

 _Aquí Hija de la Tempestad y SeventhDevil vienen con un nuevo proyecto: desempolvar a sus dos heroínas, Lal y Tempest, y meter a Eidon en mitad del ajo. Ésto es un proyecto en plan más serio, un poco estilo "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?". Es una forma de redimir un poco las muchas movidas que ambas heroínas, por estar solas y sin apoyo, pasan y las transforman tal y como son. No sabríamos muy bien cómo explicarlo y es largo de contar._

 _Y no, las otras historias no se han quedado colgadas, de hecho "Hija de la Tempestad" está siendo revisada para corregir laísmos, mayúsculas, exceso de tildes y una remodelación de algunos capítulos que podrían tacharse como "malsanos"._

 _Esperamos que os guste éste nuevo punto de vista, ahondando en la cultura dunmeri (herencia del siempre recordado con cariño Morrowind) y metiendo personajes que ya conocemos. El segundo capítulo ya está empezado. Un saludo a todos y a leer se ha dicho! ^^_


	2. Extraños en la noche

**_"La Fuerza del Destino"_**

* * *

 **Cap. 02: _Extraños en la noche._**

* * *

Por Azura, por Azura, por Azura… bendita Azura de su alma…

\- ¡¿Qué hacéis, imbéciles?! - ladró una voz femenina que, en otras circunstancias, habría sido grave y sugerente - ¡¿Y el elfo oscuro?!, ¡¿lo habéis perdido?!

Ay, por su madre…

\- Mi Señora Ruma… - titubeó una segunda voz, masculina y evidentemente empequeñecida al lado de la furibunda primera - Nuestros hombres están peinando la zona de arriba abajo. Tenemos todos los desvíos vigilados y hemos apostado a Talasa Arano y a Tolisi Girith en Cheydinhal so pena de que el desgraciado considerase por un instante la idea de volver. Estoy seguro de que…

\- ¡No me sirven tus excusas! - bramó la otra, acallando al instante la media frase a formar de su interlocutor - ¡¿Para qué te crees que le insistí a mi padre con objeto de que te nombrase lugarteniente?! ¡Porque tenía fe no sólo en las más que evidentes superiores capacidades de un altmeri, uno de los nuestros, si no en tu competencia! Me decepcionas, me decepcionas enormemente, Eldamil.

Silencio. El fugado elfo oscuro no se atrevió siquiera a tragar la cantidad ingente de saliva que se le había acumulado en el gaznate.

\- Señora… - comenzó de nuevo la voz masculina, cargada de una inequívoca tensión - Ése hombre está entrenado. Todavía no tengo muy claro en qué específicamente, pero me huelo que no pocos cuellos han pasado por el filo de su espada por la manera que tenía de moverse y esquivar ataques. Tengo a mi disposición a una tropilla de novatos en proceso de aprendizaje... y ahora ya tenemos a tres muertos de certeras puñaladas en el corazón. Perdonadme si os recuerdo que así lo quisisteis vos, mi Señora...

De improviso, el seco y cortante sonido de una bofetada a palma abierta se dejó caer en toda su rabia e intensidad.

\- Nunca te atrevas… - esputó la voz femenina cargada de un singular veneno capaz de paralizar hasta al más pintado - … a volver a hablarme en ése tono, desgraciado. Porque no eres ¡NADIE! - ladró - Sin mi apoyo no serías absolutamente ¡NADA!

Tras otro tenso silencio en el que sólo se oyeron ruidos de varias pisadas, el prófugo dunmer contuvo la respiración, temiendo también por un instante que pudieran oírle si se atrevía siquiera a soltar el aire que llenaba sus pulmones mientras gruesas gotas de sudor frío le perlaban la frente grisácea plagada de protuberancias óseas. Afortunadamente no había seguido la tradición en su familia por parte de madre de raparse las cejas y tatuarse en su lugar símbolos arcanos en tinta blanca, que si no… habría acabado con los ojos empañados.

A veces las costumbres Ashlanders, pese a todo, no tenían lo que se dice un fundamento muy práctico para el día a día, y más si hablamos de una ex-mabrigash, prófuga de su tribu, casada con un granjero de la costa y con una obsesiva inclinación por meterles a sus hijos en la cabeza ésas ideas de las modificaciones corporales rituales y las runas de protección sin enseñarles nada de la cultura de la cual procedían. Su madre había sido una mujer tan, tan rara…

\- Te relevo de tu misión, Eldamil. - sentenció de pronto la voz femenina fríamente, devolviéndole mometáneamente a la realidad - De ahora en adelante Turmin Dreth dirigirá al grupo de búsqueda y captura para dar con el portador del Amuleto.

 _Estupendo_. - pensó el oculto dunmer rodando sus oblicuos ojos granate - _Otro Dreth para terminar de alegrarnos el día… sencillamente maravilloso…_

\- ¡Mi Señora! - exclamó la voz del hombre, Eldamil, con un punto de indignación marcando todas y cada una de las sílabas - ¡¿Enviaréis de veras a uno de los Cambiados a por él?! ¡Dadme subordinados competentes y yo os traeré su cabeza!

\- De ningún modo. - negó la otra, tajante - Se te dio una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, Eldamil… y, de fallarme una segunda vez, ya sabes cuál sería el precio, ¿verdad? - ante aquello no hubo respuesta y el escondido fugitivo se imaginó, sin culpar en absoluto por ello al otro hombre, que andaría tragando no pocas cantidades de la saliva que él mismo se estaba forzando a no tragar para no llamar la atención - Además, ¿quién mejor que un perro para rastrear a otro perro? - añadió nuevamente la mujer, Ruma, con un ácido toque de sarcasmo venenoso en la voz - Y ahora, quítate de mi vista antes de que pierda la paciencia. Mi hermano te quería en la Ciudad Imperial a no mucho tardar, tiene una importante tarea que encomendarte. Sigue sus instrucciones y tal vez puedas redimir de algún modo éste fracaso tuyo, Eldamil. Márchate. - finalizó, dándole un énfasis peligroso de advertencia a su ahora más calmada voz hermosa - Ahora.

No queriendo adivinar ni más movimientos ni más planes… o lo que coño fuera que anduvieran barruntando en ésas enfermas mentes suyas para hacerle una vez le pillasen; Eidon de Seyda Neen, prófugo, proscrito y con un pedazo de morro que se lo pisaba (lo cual, entre otras cosas, le prevenía de no cagarse de miedo ante una situación no ya sólo desventajosa… si no terriblemente perniciosa para su salud) se arrastró en silencio por el suelo al más puro estilo cucaracha, aprovechando cada rincón de sombra, pues eran las tantas de la noche, estaban a campo abierto y allí, en mitad de la nada de poco le valdría armar escándalo para atraer la atención de las patrullas imperiales.

Azura bendita… ¿y ahora qué? Había tenido que dejar a su caballo atrás tras el nada misericordioso flechazo que el animal había sufrido en la zanca izquierda; no había podido ni rematarle para otorgarle una muerte digna, con el menor sufrimiento posible. Esperaba que, si bien locos y sectarios sedientos de sangre, aquella gente lo hubiera silenciado por él; no podía soportar el pensamiento de tan buen y noble animal piafando lastimosamente con una extremidad herida y retorciéndose en el suelo… justo y tal y como él lo había dejado apenas una hora atrás, cuando aquellos malnacidos le habían dado, por así decirlo, alcance.

Aquella imagen no se le borraría nunca.

Del mismo modo que tampoco se le había podido borrar de la memoria, por mucho Mazte y Sujamma que se hubiera metido para el cuerpo en aquellos tres meses desde que saliera de la cárcel, la misión que tenía delante.

Una misión que, a cambio de su libertad, le había dejado a permanencia con el sentimiento de haber pactado poco menos que con el mismísimo Padomay en persona.

Con el pulso temblándole y notando con pasmoso detalle cómo el fluido nasal producto del frío circundante de un nada clemente mes de Ocaso le bajaba a partes iguales tanto por el gaznate como le perlaba los labios y la barbilla, Eidon no se preocupó siquiera de limpiarse con una manga pese al picorcillo que la mucosidad helada le dejaba remanente en la piel y sólo centró su atención en el único objetivo que le quedaba por delante: huir. Huir al Norte, preferiblemente por las Altas Tierras Colovianas ya que, de desviarse demasiado, daría un considerable rodeo que no sólo le haría lidiar con los desniveles de la Cordillera del Jerall, si no casi meterse en la provincia nórdica de Skyrim para luego, desde la población de Falkreath, volver otra vez a tirar millas dirección Sur rumbo a Chorrol.

Y aquella estrategia le podría costar alegremente otro mes en el que no sólo los Fuegos del Dragón seguirían apagados, si no que les daría tiempo de sobras a aquellos malnacidos que le perseguían de reagruparse y pulir su hasta ahora inefectiva estrategia.

Y en aquel momento la única ventaja con la que el ex-asesino dunmer contaba era lo sumamente dispersos que estaban. O les toreaba ahora o ya se podría ir preparando para un comité de bienvenida según pusiera nuevamente el pie en Cyrodiil con el que, lo más seguro, acabaría lindamente despellejado sobre un altar ritual.

No queriendo seguir por los torcidos senderos de aquella escabrosa corriente de pensamientos, el ex-asesino continuó su escabullida nocturna a paso ligero, amparado en las sombras y en una capa que, no por nada, desde que la adquiriera en su escapada por las alcantarillas imperiales, había sido motivo de que aún siguiera entero y de una pieza.

Por éso, y aún a pesar del insistente picorcillo por sus labios y barbilla, no osó siquiera pensar en limpiarse los mocos con ella.

Ya lo que faltaba por ver, Azura bendita.

* * *

 _\- ¡Baurus, no quiero oír más protestas!, ¡cierra ésa puerta tras nosotros y bloquéala con lo primero que veas!_

 _Ruidos, muchos ruidos y muchos pasos de botas metálicas resonando en eco por las estructura de piedra de la cárcel… ésta vez habían venido muchos. Y estaban diciendo de bloquear la puerta…. ¿vendrían a darle la más que pertinente paliza antes de colgarle por el cuello con una soga?_

 _\- Sí, Señor. - replicó una de aquellas voces… y el acento no sonaba imperial. No había manera de ubicarlo. Demasiados meses oyendo conversaciones entre imperiales e intercambiando impresiones con una paisana de su patria…_

 _Una paisana que, maldita fuera su estampa, ya no estaba allí para llevar un poco de luz a su mísera existencia. Azura la protegiese y guiase en su nuevo camino, al menos éso consolaría sus últimas horas a manos de aquellos animales acorazados… como si ya no se hubieran ensañado bastante en cuanto habían descubierto al bastardo aquel muerto en la celda contigua, los barrotes del ventanuco rotos y el agujero de la pared… todavía le dolían la tanda de patadas y puñetazos que le habían regalado con tanto tacto y gentileza, los muy bastardos…_

 _\- Mis hijos... han muerto, ¿verdad?_

 _Espera… en la Legión Imperial no había cabida para los ancianos, la edad de jubilación rondaba en torno a los cincuenta y cinco, y éso si eran funcionarios de la Administración Pública y no guardias en activo._

 _Y aquella tercera voz había sonado excesivamente cascada y rota. La voz de un hombre en el invierno de su vida._

 _\- No lo sabemos, Señor. - un momento, oída así más de cerca, aquella era la voz de una mujer. Lo bastante grave como para confundirla con la de un hombre joven a la distancia - El mensajero sólo ha dicho que fueron atacados._

 _\- No, están muertos. - repuso la voz del anciano teñida de una nota quebrada, casi como si pareciera estar conteniendo las lágrimas - Lo sé._

 _\- Mi trabajo ahora mismo consiste en llevaros a un sitio seguro. - repuso la mujer tajantemente, dando quizás por concluida tan desconcertante conversación._

 _Desconcertante porque, al parecer, aquella gente no estaba allí para hacerle pagar por sus crímenes, de éso estaba ahora seguro._

 _\- Conozco este lugar... ¿la Prisión? - bien, definitivamente aquel grupo de hombres armados no estaba allí por él, ¿entonces…?_

 _\- Sí, Su Majestad. Bajo el acuartelamiento de la Legión. Nos dirigimos hacia un pasaje secreto sólo conocido por los Cuchillas. Nadie podrá seguirnos por él._

 _¡Por las barbas del Gran Lunático! ¿Qué diablos…?_

 _Y antes de que pudiera apenas enunciar la cantidad de datos alarmantes que aquellas frases suscitaban en su cabeza, los oblicuos ojos granates del prisionero dunmer fueron testigo de algo que sabía pocos ojos tendrían el privilegio de ver: alguien, un anciano sin barba y de largos cabellos ralos y nevados, rostro caído y punzantes ojos azules vestido con ricas sedas y terciopelos propios de un noble y rodeado de lo que parecía su guardia personal, dos hombres y una mujer armados hasta los dientes y enfundados en extrañas armaduras ornamentales, observaba desorientado, casi confundido, la tenebrosa estructura que se tragaba toda luz que las antorchas que sus hombres portaban en las manos pudieran incidir sobre aquellas paredes de roca._

 _¿Qué hacía exactamente un noble y su séquito en la Prisión Imperial de la Ciudad Capital? Aquello no era Vivec, ciertamente, y los asesinatos e intrigas políticas entre Casas de rancio abolengo eran más habituales en Morrowind y la bretona provincia de Roca Alta que la controladísima y elitista Ciudad Imperial de Cyrodiil donde (se suponía) los ciudadanos del Imperio eran… relativamente más "civilizados" (tos) que en el resto de Tamriel._

 _No obstante, si bien él había sido el primero en situarles en su campo de visión (total, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer y en breve le ahorcarían con amor, así que…), la mujer que, aparentemente, dirigía aquella inesperada "excursión" por la flor y nata de la Capital se giró en la dirección de su celda y, en cuanto el elfo oscuro entró dentro de su radio de visión, frunció el ceño de un modo que evidenciaba la poca o ninguna gracia que le hacía verlo allí._

 _\- ¿Qué está haciendo ése prisionero aquí? - ladró señalando con un índice enguantado al susodicho quien, otra cosa no, pero parpadeó un par de veces, repentinamente procesando la irracional sensación de ser algo así como un intruso en una fiesta a la que obviamente no se le había invitado - ¡Se supone que esta celda está en la zona prohibida!_

 _Uh-oh…_

 _\- El típico lío con la vigilancia, yo… - se excusó uno de los varones, un imperial._

 _\- No importa. - cortó la cabecilla en seco - Abre la puerta._

 _Envalentonado por su repentino cambio de circunstancias, sabedor de que, de todos modos, le ajusticiarían, la lengua del prisionero_ mer _se desató como si aquello de los buenos modales jamás se lo hubieran enseñado en casa._

 _\- ¿Lío con la vigilancia? - se choteó dándole una ojeada de absoluta sorna a los soldados aquellos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todo él mugre y sudor de sus meses a la sombra - Perdone que le diga pero, con todos mis respetos… y una mierda. No sé si estará enterada, señora mía, pero a los dunmer nos tienen apartados como si fuéramos portadores de la peste. Ande y pregúntele a cualquier alma cándida que haya pasado el tiempo que yo he pasado entre rejas. - añadió refiriéndose, obviamente, a su desquiciado compañero Valen Dreth y al otro desgraciado que habían metido ayer por la tarde, Claudius Arcadia se llamaba_ _, acusado de robo y profanación de restos, resistencia a la autoridad y otros tantos cargos innombrables que, con un cierto deje de placer sádico tan habitual entre los oficiales de la Legión Imperial, el Comandante Adamus Phillida, la máxima autoridad judicial por aquellos lares, le había encausado en su cruzada particular cazando sombras_ _._

 _Una pronta mano acorazada asiéndole de la pechera de su atuendo carcelario le puso inmediatamente cara a cara con el otro soldado que los seguía, el guarda rojo que había hablado escaleras arriba. Con razón no había sabido ubicarle el acento._

 _\- Para ti la capitana Renault es "Señor". - le espetó el susodicho guarda rojo haciendo fuerza con el brazo con el que lo tenía agarrado para empujarle sin mayores contemplaciones contra la pared en la que estaba asentado el miserable ventanuco por donde era consciente de la posición solar, al otro lado de la puerta de rejas - Quédate ahí y no te muevas un solo pelo, ¿me oyes?_

 _\- No dudaremos en matarte si te interpones en nuestro camino, prisionero. - le secundó su compañero imperial con gesto de pocos amigos._

 _Encogiéndose de hombros, el esquelético elfo oscuro se limitó a seguir de brazos cruzados mientras enarcaba una ceja con diversión. Sus última horas pisando Mundus estaba probando ser bastante entretenidillas, hombre._

 _\- Tú… - la suave voz del anciano de pronto se impuso a las de los hombres que lo protegían y, dándole una mirada fija al hombre dunmer, se aproximó a él - Ya te he visto antes..._

 _El prisionero viró la vista primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, para finalmente enfocar sus ojos oblicuos en el noble aquel que le echaba el aliento mentolado a la cara. La curiosa combinación del susodicho aliento fresco mezclada con el típico olor que desprendían los humanos viejos se le hizo un tanto… indigesta._

 _Y más indigesto se le hizo aún cuando la mano arrugada y desconcertantemente suave de aquel tipo le asió del mentón._

 _\- Deja que te vea el rostro… - dijo. No, si verle lo que se dice verle le iba a ver pero bien - Sí… tú eres aquel que aparecía en mis sueños. - ay no, por favor, de todo menos flirteos incómodos de última hora. Casi prefería que le colgasen ya, por Azura… - Así pues, las estrellas estaban en lo cierto. Éste es el día. - espera, ¿qué? - Que los dioses me den fuerza._

 _Ensanchando las fosas nasales de la nariz, el elfo torció la boca._

 _\- Discúlpeme, pero me parece que la fiesta es en otra parte, gracias. - soltó así, tan campante, dispuesto a vender cara su vida si aquella gente venía a jugar con su cabeza o, peor aún, con su culo - No sé qué pretende obtener de mí diciendo semejante retahíla de sandeces, pero…_

 _\- Unos asesinos atacaron a mis hijos y yo soy el siguiente. - le interrumpió el anciano soltándole la barbilla y haciendo caso omiso de lo que el_ mer _acababa de decirle. Nada, que tenía ganas de soltar el discursito y lo haría - Mis Cuchillas me van a sacar de la ciudad por una ruta secreta, un pasaje que conduce al exterior de la ciudad. - pero, ¿y a santo de qué le estaba dando todos aquellos detalles? Aquella gente eran unos actores de primera si se curraban tanto los guiones - La capitana y sus hombres... tienen la obligación de protegerme. Haré lo que me digan. Por suerte, la entrada a esa ruta de escape parte de tu celda._

 _\- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿ruta de escape? - ay, bendito Sheogorath, que no jugasen con las ilusiones de uno de aquella forma… - Un momento, ¿qué teatrillo es éste? ¿Quiénes sois?_

 _\- Soy tu Emperador, Uriel Septim. Por la gracia de los dioses, sirvo a Tamriel como su soberano. - respondió el anciano solemnemente sin apartar su mirada azul de la granate del otro hombre - Eres un ciudadano de Tamriel y, como tal, también debes servirle a tu manera._

 _Claro que sí, campeón, claro que sí._

 _Sonriendo entonces a dentadura descubierta, el prisionero se echó a reír._

 _\- ¿Qué es ésto, una broma? - se choteó - ¿Ahora los bastardos imperiales de ésta cochina prisión a la que han ido a parar mis desafortunados huesos también ofrecen representaciones teatrales a los reos condenados a muerte? ¿Tenéis permiso siquiera para utilizar el nombre del Emperador para fines tan abyectos como éstos?_

 _Porque, seamos honestos, a ti te dicen en la cárcel que tienes al soberano del Imperio de Tamriel delante de las narices para pagarte una visita de cortesía y no te lo crees ni borracho._

 _\- Comprendo tu confusión, mas es probable que los dioses te hayan traído aquí con el único propósito de que nos encontráramos. - habló de nuevo el anciano con la más grave de las voces, una seriedad pesada como una losa de mármol surcaba sus marcadas facciones de músculos caídos, toda su persona un elocuente testimonio a los años que encorvaban sus espaldas… y al supremo cansancio que parecía embargar cada centímetro de su cuerpo ajado. Aquel hombre, no supo por qué, le dio de repente muchísima lástima - En relación a lo que puedas o no haber hecho... carece por completo de importancia. No serás recordado por ello._

 _Ay, Azura bendita de su alma… ay, Azura bendita de su alma…_

 _\- No... no lo entiendo. - repuso el dunmer con apenas un hilo de voz, ya convencido de la autenticidad de aquel hombre exhausto, y repentinamente sintiendo… absoluta vergüenza de su previo comportamiento hacia él - La Tejedora había dispuesto mi suerte… Traicioné los votos de nuestra Orden dejando con vida a un objetivo… una mujer que, Azura me ampare, no merecía la hoja que iba por ella._

 _Con un gruñido rabioso, el guarda rojo se interpuso entre el anciano, el Emperador, y aquella alimaña flaca y desgarbada de piel ceniza._

 _\- ¡Morag Tong! - escupió venenosamente, apuntando el filo de su arma, una espada de corte exótico y hoja tremendamente afilada, contra el cuello del elfo - ¡Señor!, ¡permitidme rematar a ésta sabandija adoradora de Daedra!_

 _\- Un cultista encerrado en la celda donde, precisamente, está ubicada la entrada hacia El Lugar Sagrado. - comenzó a hilar, muy lentamente, su cadena de equívocos razonamientos el otro soldado imperial - Sospechoso, cuanto menos. - y desenvainando a su vez su propia arma, otra de aquellas extrañas espadas ornamentadas con sólo uno de los bordes del filo operativos, lo mismo que un enorme cuchillo alargado - Mátale, seguramente será uno de ésos asesinos que nos persiguen. Quién sabe la cantidad de meses que llevarán planeándolo, los muy bastardos, para tener a uno de los suyos aquí bajo arresto encubierto._

 _Y ahí el filo del arma del guarda rojo había penetrado apenas en la piel ceniza de su flaco gaznate, dejando tras de sí un hilo carmesí que comenzó a tintar el cuello de la camisa del prisionero cuando éste último… se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Toda lucha que hubiera podido quedar en él se había evaporado en un instante._

 _\- No. - dictaminó inmediatamente la voz, si bien suave, fuerte y segura, imbuida de autoridad, de Uriel Septim, haciendo a un lado a sus dos escoltas - Él no es uno de ellos. Él puede ayudarnos. Él debe ayudarnos. - y tomando al hombre demacrado frente a sí por los hombros, le miró a los ojos. Y el dunmer supo que aquellos ojos de un azul tan compasivo no eran capaces de reflejar juicio o rechazo hacia su persona, si no todo lo contrario. Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar como una criatura - Mis hombres no lo entienden, no pueden comprender por qué confío en ti. No han visto lo que yo. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo…? - y tomando una bocanada de aire como si el hablar le ahogara, apoyó todo el peso de sus manos en los hombros descarnados del otro - Escucha. ¿Sabes quiénes son Los Nueve? ¿Cómo guían nuestros destinos con una mano invisible?_

 _Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido, como adorador de los Daedra nunca se había molestado mucho en averiguar nada acerca de su contrapartida, los Aedra, pues su adoración había llegado a sus tierras de la mano de la conquista imperial desde la fundación del Imperio a manos de Tiber Septim. Y no precisamente muchos dunmer habían estado a favor de la conversión._

 _\- Su nombre lleva muchas generaciones resonando en los oídos de nuestra gente, Señor. - dijo con total sinceridad - Pero la bondad que predican ha alcanzado a muy pocos Ashlanders, me temo._

 _El Emperador asintió, comprendiendo. No era hombre de imponer sus creencias a otros por la fuerza pese al desafortunado legado de guerras y sometimientos que sus antepasados habían dejado tras de sí._

 _\- He servido a Los Nueve durante toda mi vida y he trazado mi rumbo según los ciclos de los cielos. - expuso observando nuevamente a aquel hombre a los ojos. Un extranjero, un hereje en tierras imperiales. Pero no un extraño, no cuando el reflejo de aquel hombre, el espejo de un sueño del destino, le recordaba tanto a sí mismo - Los cielos están marcados con incontables chispas: cada una prende un fuego y todas forman una señal. Conozco bien estas estrellas y me pregunto... ¿qué signo marcó tu nacimiento?_

 _\- Mis estrellas son aquellas que vagan huérfanas de una estación a otra, mi Señor. - respondió él con seguridad - Esquivo es su brillo como esquivo es su origen. Allá en Vvardenfell creemos que es un símbolo del equilibrio, ya que bendice como maldice a sus retoños con idéntica ecuanimidad._

 _\- Ah, La Serpiente. - asintió Uriel Septim pensativamente - Tus estrellas no son las mías, amigo mío, pues hoy La Serpiente deberá picar a los enemigos que ansíen tu sangre. - y meditando cuidadosamente un instante la profundidad de ésos sueños que durante tantos años le habían privado de un reparador descanso, prosiguió - Pero La Serpiente es un signo, tal y como has dicho, huérfano de estación, y buscará consuelo y apoyo en el abrigo de otras. Desconfía de Amantes, Señoras y Lores y ama profundamente a la inocencia que entrañen primeros meses, pues aunque gélidos sus ojos, puro es el corazón que guarda el pecho de El Ritual. - y observando el estupor pincelarse en las facciones consumidas de su interlocutor, el anciano sonrió levemente - Desdeña la impetuosidad del Caballo, desconfía del Ladrón y haz oídos sordos a la prepotencia del Mago. Entrégate, por el contrario, al abrazo cálido de la tardía primavera y déjate guiar por manos más expertas que las tuyas y palabras que complementen tus silencios bajo el manto de La Sombra… mas ten cuidado a qué Sombra te arrimarás, pues lo que una cuida, la otra… lo destruye._

 _En aquel momento no había querido desmenuzar en demasiada profundidad aquellas palabras._

 _\- Decidme, Señor. - dijo el prisionero dunmeri pasando al plural mayestático en seguida, ignorante que hacía casi un siglo que aquel tratamiento estaba en desuso entre la nobleza y la realeza cyrodiílica. La diferencia de esperanza de vida con los humanos podía llegar a veces a ser tan triste… que las épocas que uno todavía vivía fueran ya arcaicas para aquellas pobres criaturas caducas en cuyo poder estaba prácticamente el mundo entero… - ¿Alcanzáis a ver mi destino?_

 _\- Mis sueños no me conceden ningún atisbo de éxito. Sus brújulas no apuntan sino hacia las puertas de la muerte. - replicó el hombre, último en consecuencias de una orgullosa estirpe de Sangre de Dragón largamente perdida en el tiempo - Pero en tu rostro contemplo al compañero del sol. Que el amanecer de la brillante gloria de Akatosh destierre la oscuridad que se avecina. - y en ésto, retirando las manos de los hombros del cenizo dunmer, el anciano Emperador se había erguido - Con dicha esperanza, y con la promesa de tu ayuda, mi corazón debe estar satisfecho._

 _\- ¿Y no teméis a la muerte?_

 _\- Ningún trofeo de mis triunfos me precede, pero he tenido una buena vida y mi espíritu descansará en paz. - aseveró Uriel - Porque los hombres no son si no carne y hueso. Conocen lo que será su final, pero no la hora._

 _Y aquella frase… grabada a fuego por siempre en sus memorias de aquel día en adelante._

 _\- Me han bendecido con la visión de la hora de mi muerte… - había continuado el Emperador, casi jadeante, imbuido en una doblez de la realidad a la que ningún mortal de vana sangre accedió jamás - ... Para encarar mi justo destino y, después, sucumbir._

 _No obstante aquello había sonado casi a maldición más que a bendición. Pobre desgraciado, toda una vida portando una carga tan pesada como la suya…_

 _\- ¿Qué debo hacer, Señor? - imploró el elfo oscuro, casi deseoso de ser llamado al servicio de aquel pobre hombre que tan necesitado estaba de consuelo y reposo - Si vos me necesitárais… os entregaré éstos míseros brazos que aún pueden empuñar una espada. ¿Adónde debo ir?_

 _Y el Emperador, si muy brevemente, había sonreído._

 _\- Yo voy hacia mi tumba. Una lengua más ensordecedora que todas las músicas me llama. - y temblando un instante de lo que el prisionero no supo si fue miedo o impaciencia, añadió - Deberás seguirme aún un trecho y, después, deberás partir. Permanece fiel, amigo mío; que tu corazón sea tu guía y que los dioses te den fuerzas. Recuérdame y recuerda mis palabras: ésta carga ya únicamente recaerá... sobre tus hombros._

 _Y fuerzas le habían dado, ya lo creía que sí. Le habían dado fuerzas… para echar a correr como la rata de cloaca que era en cuanto el peso de éstas palabras le había alcanzado en toda su magnitud._

* * *

 _Oh, por las barbas de Sheogorath…_

Nada, que no había manera, oye. Despistar a aquel bastardo hijo de una _s'wit_ estaba probando ser todo un desafío no solamente a nivel físico, si no a nivel mental.

Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que pusieran al frente de aquella insidiosa partida de caza al cerdo traidor de Turmin Dreth, Boethia se lo llevase a él y a todos los de su sangre, y ya tenía encima una tensión muscular tan bestia que creía que, de un momento a otro, le daría un calambre o algo.

No había podido comer, no había podido descansar… por no poder no había podido ni echar una meada decente y, francamente, con todo lo que estaba sudando no creía que le fuera a hacer mucha falta.

 _Ay, ay, ay… ¿es que ésta gente no duerme o qué?_

Ahora era cuando se estaba comenzando a percatar de la penosa realidad de su situación: antes le habían perseguido una tropilla de novatos con un altmer excesivamente blandito para su propio bien comandándolos… y ahora le estaba cazando un grupo más reducido que antes, con lo cual se movían más rápido, compuesto de asesinos veteranos liderados por un rastreador profesional con la misma sed de sangre que un perro de presa tras la liebre.

Desesperado, continuó arrastrándose entre la maleza, llenándose el rostro de arañazos en el proceso pese a la capucha de la capa encantada que lo cubría, y se paró en seco en cuanto oyó los cascos de los siete caballos que le estaban, literalmente, pisando los talones.

Conteniendo el aliento, se pegó a la rugosa corteza de un árbol y escuchó. Si algo había aprendido de tener tan cerca a sus perseguidores era que podía anticipar sus movimientos oyéndoles debatir.

\- ¿Hacia dónde? - inquirió la voz, femenina y chillona, de una de aquellos sectarios con más que evidente impaciencia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- Deberíamos haber traído a un maldito khajiita para ésta basura. - dijo la voz de otro, un imperial a juzgar por el dichoso acento que el prófugo ex-asesino llevaba oyendo día tras día desde que pusiera el pie en aquella dichosa provincia del demonio - Ellos ven en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Cerrad el pico! - bramó la inconfundible voz del rastreador, cargada de acento dunmeri y de una inconmensurable mala leche - Con la anterior partida de caza el objetivo se hizo con un buen número de pergaminos mágicos de un solo uso. Ha esperado a que cayera la noche para ocultar su rastro por medios arcanos. Estaos atentos a cualquier figura que veáis fuera de los caminos. No creo que sea tan estúpido como para correr a campo abierto sin obstáculos que disimulen su presencia. Dispersaos y peinad la zona.

Ay, por favor… piedad, Azura de su alma, piedad por una jodida vez…

Abrochándose entonces un par de muescas más el cinturón para evitar que el traidor estómago vacío delatara su posición, Eidon sacó su novísimo cuchillo élfico, regalo de una dama en la que en aquel instante terrible de su vida prefería no pensar, y continuó vadeando la maleza en mitad de una llovizna que, más pronto que tarde, se transformó en un aguacero torrencial que le dejó completamente remojado, con la capucha pegada al cráneo y escupiendo de tanto en tanto el agua que le escurría desde el inicio de la línea capilar hasta las narices.

Si salía vivo de ésta, pillaría un resfriado de cojones.

Y así, en la nocturnidad de la zona limítrofe donde se separaban las Tierras Centrales del inicio del Gran Bosque, bordeando peligrosamente la guía que suponía el Camino Naranja, ruta de unión entre las ciudades de Bruma al Norte y Chorrol, su inminente destino, el elfo oscuro se comió una tormenta de finales de otoño plagada de rayos, truenos, barro y una lluvia fría como la madre que la parió.

Casi agradeció en silencio, no supo si a los Daedra o a los malditos dioses imperiales, que el aguacero tocara a su fin para quedarse en simple llovizna de nuevo tras casi una hora caminando prácticamente de puntillas para no dejar huellas sobre la tierra mojada.

Y entonces vio algo.

De primera impresión creyendo que sus cansados ojos le estuvieran engañando, el ex-asesino parpadeó un par de veces y, sujetando su cuchillo con los dientes, se llevó ambos puños a los ojos para restregárselos a conciencia antes de ponerse a hacer especulaciones mentales.

Pero no, aún conservaba la vista (y la cabeza, algo ciertamente de gran relevancia a la hora de tener o no alucinaciones) en su sitio: a poco menos de veinte metros, sobre un pequeño claro a un lado del camino había restos de una hoguera.

Una hoguera reciente que, a la vista del temporal, había acabado pasada por agua.

Oh, por lo más sagrado, que hubiera alguien cerca, que hubiera alguien cerca…

Y casi sintió unas inmediatas ganas de ponerse a chillar de emoción como una colegiala en cuanto vio que sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas: al abrigo de una gran roca, arrebujada en lo que parecía una pieza grande de tela desgastada, raída por los bordes y desteñida, había una persona.

Una persona… ciertamente un poco chiquitina para los estándares de los mostrencos imperiales con los que había tenido el dudoso placer de encontrarse. Evidentemente no era un guardabosques o un jinete de la Legión Imperial.

¿Tal vez fuera un trotamundos de ésos que eran tan comunes a día de hoy?, ¿uno de ésos tipos que se metían en ruinas y demás y se ponían las botas a tesoros?

Como él en sus días mozos, pensó el hombre orgullosamente.

Era quizás demasiado… poquita cosa para ser un hombre.

¿Una mujer, quizás? Las más chiquititas por excelencia solían ser las bretonas.

Y una bretona que supiera canalizar sus energías místicas en algún hechizo de la Escuela de Destrucción o incluso Invocación le venía en aquel momento que ni pintada.

De modo que, con ésas mismas, comenzó a aproximarse al perímetro de la hoguera hasta que, quizás demasiado confiado en sus movimientos, había olvidado que llevaba puestas botas con remaches metálicos y el ruido de sus pisadas alertó a la mujer dormida de su presencia y ésta giró un momento el rostro escondido entre las mantas, ya que había estado durmiendo aovillada como un minino, y abrió súbitamente los enormes ojazos de un imposible azul eléctrico, casi galvánico, hasta enfocar las inmediaciones.

Repentinamente paralizado, a Eidon de Seyda Neen, ex-sicario de la temida Morag Tong de Morrowind, descendiente de una casta de hechiceras Ashlanders y aventurero veterano se le cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto, al repasar brevemente las facciones de la desconocida, se percató de que lo que tenía delante no era ninguna mujer si no… una chiquilla.

Una chiquilla humana flaca y demacrada, apenas una niña, de rostro sucio y pálido como una hoja de papel, cadavérico, con los pómulos y las cuencas de los enormes ojos perfilando la forma del cráneo, cada hueso sobresaliente debajo de la piel surcada de ramificaciones venosas indicando un grado de desnutrición tan avanzado que daba absoluta pena verla.

La observó llevarse una manita descarnada de un modo casi premeditado a uno de los pliegues de la túnica gris monacal que llevaba puesta, tres o cuatro tallas más grande que ella, y sacar… ay, qué lástima, una cuchilla rota.

Pobre criatura, pretendía defenderse con un arma en tan mal estado… el dunmer sintió inmediatamente compasión de la pobrecita.

No obstante, empujado por la desesperación y sabiendo a ciencia cierta la proximidad de los jinetes que cada vez le iban estrechando más el cerco, musitando una plegaria a los dioses para que le perdonaran por lo que iba a hacer, se movió en el más absoluto silencio entre los arbustos y, cuando estuvo justo detrás de la muchacha, se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca para que no gritara e inmovilizándole las frágiles manitas a la espaldas con objeto de que soltase la penosa arma que portaba. No quería hacerle ningún daño, era tan pequeñita y tan frágil que el hombre sabía a ciencia cierta lo muy poco que le costaría partirle el cuello con una sola mano.

No obstante la chiquilla, si bien alfeñique, tuvo los arrestos necesarios para intentar defenderse mordiéndole la mano con la que le tenía tapada la boca.

Y los dientecillos de la condenada, Azura bendita, eran un rato afilados.

Aguantándose el grito de dolor como buenamente pudo, el dunmer le puso rápidamente a la chica la mano mordida sobre la zona inferior de la mandíbula, tirando la barbilla hacia arriba, forzándola a una postura de cuello incómoda y que le impidiera abrir la boca.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - masculló entre dientes y notando el ardor del mordisco extendérsele a lo largo del brazo. Desde la mismísima punta de los dedos al hombro - No quiero hacerte daño. - vale, ponte tú ahora a comerle la oreja a una chica que no te conoce de nada para que haga exactamente lo que digas o ambos os podéis dar por bien jodidos - Escucha, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que me dejes tu manta y que actúes como si los dos fuéramos una pareja de mendigos dormidos. Actúa con la mayor naturalidad posible, por favor, por Azura te lo pido.

La súbita relajación que los músculos de la muchacha experimentaron bajo su agarre le informaron que había captado el mensaje y colaboraría.

Mientras tomaba la manta que la chica le ofreció con el pulso tembloroso no pudo evitar sentir una ardiente punzada de culpabilidad que inmediatamente relacionó a su presente conducta: estaba actuando como un criminal. Con todas sus letras.

Pobre criatura, tenerle que hacer pasar por ésto… si su padre llegara a verle, a buen seguro que lo perseguiría a campo abierto con una gruesa rama de trama en la mano con la cual azotarle hasta dejarle las posaderas insensibles. No por nada había sido el viejo quien siempre les había inculcado a él y a sus dos hermanos pequeños, todos varones, que a los inocentes, si está en la mano de uno, se les ayuda, no se les arrastra a los líos de uno.

Sacándose uno de aquellos pergaminos robados a traición de las bolsas de viaje de aquellos malnacidos, Eidon forzó la vista lo indecible en la oscuridad y, con tiento y cuidado, fue pronunciando todas y cada una de aquellas palabras extrañas y anormalmente largas cargadas de acentos, diéresis y demás signos diacríticos hasta que dio con la combinación adecuada.

El pergamino de un solo uso tardó en deshacerse en sus manos lo que la magia que éste portaba tardó en adherírsele a la piel.

Completamente alucinado mientras se observaba la piel aclarada ante la evidente ilusión visual del hechizo y las ropas ajadas propias del mendigo que pretendía representar, el dunmer salió inmediatamente de su asombro en cuando atinó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha humana abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces a modo pez.

Inmediatamente la asió de la nuca y le bajó la cabeza.

\- ¡Finge que duermes! – le chistó con un hilo de voz – Aquí vienen…

Y esperaron. Y esperaron. Y esperaron…

Y esperaron durante un rato tan condenadamente largo que a Eidon ya se le estaban durmiendo los tobillos a causa de la extraña y antianatómica postura que había decidido adoptar al taparse con la manta de la chica cuando…

Nada.

Un breve soplo de brisa nocturna, el aún presente tintineo de la cada vez más moribunda lluvia sobre sus figuras encorvadas. Un fugaz escalofrío a causa del clima.

La chica exhaló una vez y, frente a su rostro pálido y demacrado, se formó una leve nubecilla de vaho.

Acto seguido el peso muerto de tres cuerpos les cayó encima sin preámbulos. Y Eidon quiso gritar de rabia.

Porque ni el silencio, la cooperación o la magia les habían servido a ninguno de los dos para evitar aquello.

Si en aquel momento los dioses andaban a la zaga observando, se estarían echando unas buenas risas a costa suya y de la chica.

Porque los dioses, Aedra o Daedra, cuando se lo proponían, podían llegar a ser unos auténticos hijos de la gran puta.

* * *

Apenas incapaz de hilar un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, Eidon de Seyda Neen guiaba al caballo que se había agenciado impunemente de las frías manos asesinas de aquellos hijos de su madre persiguiendo un único objetivo, una sola meta: ir más rápido.

Entregado sólo a la sensación tensa de constante alerta que la presente situación le estaba provocando, guiaba a su montura prácticamente a ciegas con una sola mano tirando de las riendas mientras que con la otra sostenía un bulto contra el pecho.

Un bulto del que, entre capas y capas de ropa como la piel de una cebolla, se escapó un gemido quebrado.

Un gemido que le dolió en el alma. Un gemido que, en su debilidad, aún pugnaba por aferrarse al aire que impulsaba sus pulmones y le daba la vida.

Desviando sus oblicuos ojos granate del camino un instante y alternándolos a toda velocidad, poseído por aquella prisa que le empapaba de sudor frío el cogote, entre las riendas y los vidriosos ojos azules de aquel preciado bulto… Eidon quedó preso por el dolor sin igual que leyó en ellos.

Y en su extrema empatía hacia aquella alma herida, la mente del dunmer se hermanó con la de aquellos ojos azules y comenzó a experimentar… dolor.

Un dolor que le cortaba la respiración, que le constreñía la caja torácica y que le arrebataba el preciado aliento vital a la misma velocidad con la que aquellas piscinas de pura electricidad galvánica se iban apagando.

Con aquella vida entre sus brazos, aquel corazón sujeto entre sus temblorosas y ásperas manos de ex-sicario, Eidon sabía cuánto dependía de su pericia como jinete.

Porque si aquella criatura moría... con ella, de alguna manera, una parte muy importante de él moriría a su vez.

Y ya no podía permitirse seguir muriendo. No como en aquellos tres meses de pura agonía donde, y lo sabía, una parte del hombre que antaño hubiera sido, había partido hacia tierras lejanas para no regresar… nunca más.

* * *

 ** _Nota de las autoras:_** _y nada, que hemos vuelto jajajaja, con más Eidon y... ¡Tempest! Andamos atareadillas y éso, que ahora toca empezar curso nuevo. Yo por mi parte ando a pleno rendimiento, pero hay que reconocer que cuesta que fluya la historia sin repetirnos en cosas con "Hija de la Tempestad", aquí queremos abordar otro punto de vista, otras vivencias._

 _ **SeventhDevil:** Sentimos la tardanza STOP Espero que disfrutéis. STOP Gracias por los reviews y por tomaros interés en las historias de nuestros personajes. PUNTO xDDD_

 _Y nada, gente, leed , leed... allá agazapados en las sombras de la pantalla de vuestro PC. Desde el anonimato, desde una cuenta aquí o desde la otra punta del globo ^^_


	3. S'wit imperiales

**_"La Fuerza del Destino"_**

* * *

 **Cap. 03: _S'wit imperiales_.**

* * *

 _Con aquella navaja de doble cara cuya desgastada empuñadura adornada con tiras de cuero viejas y nuevas, abalorios de madera y pequeñas plumas colgantes que había conocido más uso del que su dueña hubiera querido siquiera admitir; la recia mano grisácea de largas uñas tintadas en negro rascaba la superficie de un boniato de ceniza tras otro a la carrera, experimentada ya en el arte de la cocina y sus muchos misterios._

\- _Deja ya de quedarte ahí mirándome como un pasmarote y ayuda. - había dicho ella sin girarse siquiera a darle una de aquellas miradas sin cejas y cuajadas de tinta blanca, negra y roja entretejida en sendos patrones tribales - Pareces un perrillo con hambre meneando la cola a la espera de las sobras._

 _Tras aquella frase, diez minutos de silencio habían sobrevenido con él peleándose con los boniatos mientras ella iba remezclando especias con Mazte espesado a base de almidón de los propios tubérculos el cual, además de darle un sabor aún más fuerte a la bebida dunmeri, teñía el resultado final de un insalubre color oscuro._

 _A cualquier n'wah que le presentaras una cosa semejante de fijo que a la primera impresión te ponía cara de asco._

 _Pero claro, él aún ignoraba esto último. Con diez años, cualquier cosa que tu madre cocine va a misa._

 _Años más tarde ya aprendería que, según en qué asentamientos imperiales, era mejor no opinar acerca de gustos culinarios ni ofrecer por cortesía pinchitos de kwama rebozados con ralladura de pan negro, ajo y jengibre comprados en los puestos callejeros de Gnisis. Se lo tomaban muy a mal._

\- _No te duermas en los laureles y aprende. - decía la buena señora de repente, tomando sus manitas inexpertas entre las suyas, fuertes y tendinosas - El pulgar por delante, la hoja de cerca pero sin alcanzar nunca tu dedo. Como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola: una persecución que nunca ha de acabar._

 _Y ahí había sonreído levemente._

 _Su madre nunca había sido de sonreír mucho y su marcadísimo ceño evidenciaba constantes preocupaciones con las que lidiar en el día a día; pues pese a los años transcurridos entre los porteños de Seyda Neen, su matrimonio y la familia que había ido formando, la gente del lugar jamás había aceptado completamente a la bruja aquella tatuada, cargada de abalorios y con plumas adornando sus cabellos trenzados que iba por ahí enseñando más carnes de lo que las costumbres de la gente de a pie tenían por normal y… "decente"._

\- _¿Ves? De ésta manera sacas la piel y no desperdicias el boniato._

 _Y observando las mondas anteriores que había arrojado a la basura, él le había dado un gesto de disculpa. No se le había ocurrido pensar que así estuviera tirando parte de la comida a la basura._

\- _Lo siento. - se excusó compungido._

 _Pero la mujer se había encogido de hombros._

\- _Ya dicen que el camino al Oblivion está plagado de buenas intenciones. - había dicho simplemente - Baste con que seas consciente y procures no reincidir en tus errores._

 _De haberle visto tras tantos años a la deriva en aquellos precisos instantes, la buena señora le hubiera arreado sin miramientos un buen coscorrón._

 _Y, si hubiera querido ser del todo sincero consigo mismo, no le hubiera estado mal empleado, la verdad._

* * *

Aspirando súbitamente por la nariz, percatándose en algún punto de su inconsciencia que se había quedado sopas perdido, las oblicuas almendras granate que el dunmer tenía por ojos se abrieron con repentina violencia y, tras enfocar a toda velocidad el mundo a su alrededor, experimentó una breve turbación que pronto fue sustituida por alivio en cuanto su cerebro recordó que aquel lugar desconocido había sido durante las última cuarenta y ocho horas un refugio seguro a su cuerpo cansado y su alma intranquila.

Estaba sentado en una silla sencilla, sin barnizar y con el asiento de mimbre, muy acorde al mobiliario tosco y sin adornos innecesarios que poblaba aquella casona humilde donde llevaba sentado, comiendo muy frugalmente y respondiendo sin cesar a preguntas, prácticamente desde que había llegado.

Aspirando nuevamente por la nariz en un intento por despejarse, sus fosas nasales detectaron cierto tufillo a sudor que le indicó, para su mucha vergüenza, que llevaba sin lavarse ni cambiarse de ropa desde que había abandonado Cheydinhal.

Y de eso ya hacía prácticamente… urgh, casi una semana.

Levantándose entonces de la silla pesadamente, con los músculos entumecidos y aún adolorido a consecuencia de la cantidad ingente de moratones que llevaba en su haber tras la nada agradable paliza que los hijos de perra aquellos le habían propiciado en el momento en que les habían sorprendido a él y a la chica, el hombre giró su rígido cuello dirección al rostro durmiente de ésta última y apretó los labios en cuanto la vio con el rostro sucio y sudoroso a causa de la fiebre delirar en sueños en voz baja.

Estirando una mano gris y tendinosa hacia ella, le apartó varios mechones grasientos de la faz para colocárselos tras la oreja y observarla fruncir su polvorienta carita de duende mientras seguía debatiéndose entremedias de la inconsciencia y de los temblores.

Y gracias a Azura que los religiosos aquellos les habían atendido y le habían prestado una cama a la pobre, que si no…

Porque la criatura, además de herida, había venido con una fiebre encima de aúpa que, sumada a su evidente desnutrición, se había cebado con ella.

Eso sin contar el veneno de amplio espectro que, de haber llegado prácticamente medio minuto más tarde a manos de aquella gente, la hubiera consumido con la misma rapidez con la que la flor se marchita sin oxígeno que la sustente.

El simple hecho de que aún siguiera viva era… sencillamente milagroso.

Observándola así, dormida e inquieta como un ratón, Eidon podía advertir que, además de apreciar con mayor nitidez su linaje imperial, engañoso a primera vista para el ojo poco entrenado, también tenía… cara de bichillo.

Si no hubiera sido por lo hechísima polvo que estaba y las lamentables circunstancias que habían rodeado su encuentro, a Eidon le hubieran entrado ganas de pellizcarle los mofletes.

Era una niña, de eso no cabía duda, una niña vagabunda de ésas que tan penosamente corrientes eran hoy en día. Aquellos críos no tenían infancia de ninguna clase, sencillamente se les tiraba al mundo y, si sobrevivían hasta la edad adulta, se acababan convirtiendo la mayoría de las veces en mendigos, en traficantes o en ladrones. Incluso acababan prostituyéndose si tenían muy mala suerte. Y eso no era solamente cosa habitual en Cyrodiil, no había más que remitirse a los suburbios de Balmora en Morrowind.

Y teniendo en cuenta la clase de atuendo que llevaba la muchacha, masculino y demasiado grande para ella, el dunmer tenía claro que la chica sería una simple carterista de medio pelo.

Ah, qué rabia de mundo, por Azura…

\- Ne… la… - balbucearon los labios descoloridos de ella en apenas un ronco susurro al tiempo que de los ojillos inflamados comenzaban a escapársele una lágrima tras otra.

Ahora al que le estaban entrando ganas de llorar era a él. Porque había sido ÉL quien la había metido en aquel lío.

No había sido lo suficientemente rápido, no había calculado bien el número de enemigos… Tras la pertinente paliza que les habían propiciado a ambos antes de que el dunmer hubiera dado buena cuenta de ellos, él con todos los músculos de su cuerpo corporal gritándole de dolor y de cansancio y ella con un bofetón en toda la cara que le habían asestado para quitársela de en medio… la chica se había puesto a echarle la bronca con una vocecita imposiblemente aguda por meterla en sus fregados y, tan pronto se había dado la vuelta para desvalijar a los cadáveres con objeto de ignorarle, uno de aquellos hijos de la gran puta que le venían persiguiendo, no había podido ser otro que el bastardo de Turmin Dreth, le había metido un flechazo a la chica en todo el hombro.

Eidon se había encargado de encasquetarle al bastardo un puñal entre ceja y ceja… pero estaba visto que un Dreth no es un Dreth con todas las de la ley si no seguía jodiendo la marrana aún después de muerto, pues la flecha que había ido a dar con aquella pobre niña imperial estaba envenenada.

Lo demás había sido verla inmóvil en el suelo, sin quejarse y sudando como un pollo, ponerse él a sudar frío también, tomarla en brazos y salir a toda leche en uno de los caballos de aquellos malnacidos dirección Chorrol.

Todavía se acordaba de las caras de los religiosos que allí vivían cuando al llegar, de un patadón, había abierto la puerta de su residencia con la chica en brazos. Los hombres habían bajado en ropa de cama, espadas o cuchillos en mano y con los ojos como platos ante aquel elfo oscuro exaltado, con un bulto entre las manos y chillando como una verdulera en el mercado con palabras entremezcladas del Común y de su idioma nativo que por favor le ayudasen.

El encargado de la Congregación de la Orden de Talos del Priorato de Weynon, el Prior Maborel, había pillado con sus sesenta y pico años encima y, con un par de cojones bien puestos, al darle un rápido vistazo a la chica y verla en aquel estado, había salido _corriendo_ con los faldones de su salto de cama remangados y las canillas al aire a subirse a su caballo y salir pitando a la ciudad donde, al parecer, había entrado como una tromba de agua armando un escándalo considerable para que los de la Guardia le dejasen entrar y avisasen a uno de los Sanadores de la Capilla de Stendarr de que había alguien _muriéndose_.

Vamos, que entre pitos y flautas la chica se había salvado básicamente gracias a los desvelos de una pandilla de viejos histéricos, Eidon incluido, que habían armado el revuelo padre.

Desde entonces, pese al cansancio, al picor de cabeza al necesitar lavarse el pelo con urgencia y a la soberana tortícolis que había venido después al dormir sentado en una silla, el dunmer no se había separado ni un minuto de su lado.

No obstante, muchas visitas habían sobrevenido a su estadía como perro guardián de la chica.

Y no precisamente para saber cómo estaba ella.

Porque la mayor parte de ésas visitas, algunas veces pecando de cansinas e innecesarias, venían de parte del Hermano Jauffre.

O, como había podido averiguar más adelante, del Gran Maestro Cuchilla Jauffre.

Al parecer cualquier miembro de los Cuchillas, ya fuera novicio en proceso de preparación o veterano retirado, pertenecía a la Orden de Talos y tendían a ir a parar allí, a aquella residencia pastoral que, a su vez, servía del mismo modo como parada de descanso a cualquier Hermano de la Orden que anduviera de servicio por las inmediaciones.

Y Jauffre llevaba ya un tiempito, por así decirlo, retirado.

O al menos en apariencia.

El individuo aprovechaba bien su tiempo, todo hay que decirlo, pues era un lector y un estudioso consumado de todo aquello escrito en el bretón o en la Lengua Vernácula del Imperio que cayera en sus manos.

Tal vez por eso, a consecuencia de aquella fascinación por el conocimiento, fuera el motivo de que, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, venía asaltando a preguntas a su nuevo inquilino dunmer.

Preguntas que a veces rozaban peligrosamente aquella difusa línea entre lo que es normal y lo que es invadir la privacidad ajena.

Y Eidon ya se estaba comenzando a mosquear. Vale que hubiera estado algo más de tres meses a la sopa boba atrasando su inevitable… urgh… cometido allí en Chorrol; vale que fuera un ex-presidiario fugado y muy posiblemente a éstas alturas expatriado dado que no había vuelto a los cuarteles del Morag Tong tras su fallida misión para afrontar su conveniente castigo… pero de ahí a contestar preguntitas de carácter personal a un humano bretón que, además de metomentodo, no le observaba lo que se dice de muy buenas maneras… pues eso, que no se chupaba el dedo y tenía muy clara una cosa: aquella desconfianza no le venía al viejo precisamente por las particulares circunstancias en las que había venido envuelto hacia ellos o su deshonorable negligencia para con el último deseo de un anciano que, fíjate tú, había sido el último Emperador Septim hasta hacía prácticamente nada de tiempo…

No. Aquella suspicacia venía, y lamentaba ir de víctima por la vida, por el simple hecho de que era un "piel gris".

Que si de dónde venía, a qué se había dedicado hasta el día de hoy, qué opinión tenía del Imperio y de su ocupación en Vvardenfell (aunque el viejo, desde luego, había usado un término infinitamente más suavizado y políticamente correcto para referirse a la invasión imperial), si era creyente de Los Nueve…

Y con éstas mismas, Eidon prácticamente desde que llegara había estado mintiendo como un loco. Sabía que evadir preguntas sólo reforzaría suspicacias y decir la verdad… como que estaba bastante descartado.

Había ido allí, había entregado lo que tenía que entregar, había dado las pertinentes explicaciones y excusas y luego… se había limitado a asentir como un borrego y a mentir más que hablar.

Y tal vez le hubiera ido mucho mejor diciendo la verdad, cabreando al personal y saliendo por patas de allí para seguir con su vida y quitándose aquella carga que ni había pedido ni deseaba de encima, pero…

Lo cierto es que no quería dejar a la chica sola.

A ver, sabía que la cuidarían bien y no tendría problemas con aquellos hombres ya que, además de religiosos, jamás dañarían a una chiquilla que era humana como ellos. Porque si algo bueno tenían los racistas es que a uno de los suyos lo trataban como oro en paño, y máxime si se trataba de una mujer.

Pero… aquello de largarse sin al menos pedir disculpas…

Eh, podría ser un ex-sicario, pero no era ningún insensible.

\- Uuuuuh… - oyó entonces que gemían suavemente a su izquierda, sacándole por completo de sus pensamientos.

La chica estaba despierta.

Con la nariz hecha un bombo, los ojos hinchadísimos y aguanosos y toda ella sudorosa y tiritando.

Pero estaba vivita y coleando, bendita fuera Azura por su misericordia.

\- Eh, ¡eh! - susurró el elfo oscuro en voz baja, seguro de que la cabeza de la chiquilla no estaría en aquellos instantes para que le hablaran en voz alta - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La chica pegó un señor estornudo de ésos que bien se hubieran podido confundir con el barrito de un elefante por toda respuesta. Tenía encima un trancazo de aúpa.

Tras aquello se limitó a taparse hasta los mofletes y a darle una mirada suspicaz e inflamada por encima de las mantas.

\- Hum. - rezongó entonces con la voz rasposa.

Poniéndole una mano grisácea sobre los descarnados deditos sucios que asomaban estrechamente cerrados en torno al dobladillo de las sábanas, Eidon le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

\- Llevas dos días enteros durmiendo. - le informó amablemente mientras observaba el movimiento de los ojos azules de ella posarse con renovada suspicacia sobre su mano tendinosa, casi como si de algún modo le diera miedo que la tocase - Tranquila, estás a salvo. Estamos en el Priorato de Weynon, en Chorrol. Además de la herida de flecha en el hombro, estabas muy enferma y te han estado atendiendo sanadores de la Capilla local de Stendarr.

Tras un breve paréntesis de silencio, los deditos de la chica se crisparon bajo su mano.

\- Estamos en Chorrol. - repitió ella despacio, su voz aún ronca y extremadamente débil.

\- Sí, eso es. - corroboró Eidon.

\- En el Priorato de Weynon. - insistió la muchacha.

\- Sí.

Entonces ella bufó.

\- Aquí viven curas. - expresó con un sorpresivo desdén que dejó al elfo un instante completamente descolocado - No me gustan los curas.

Eidon enarcó una fina ceja negra.

\- ¿Qué tienen de malo? - inquirió.

\- Que son curas. - replicó la muchacha tozuda, su voz cargada de un cierto tinte de petulancia tan propia de su edad que al hombre se le vino de pronto a la cabeza lo sumamente mayor que era ya si podía ver aquello objetivamente en la chica como cosas del pavo.

\- Bueno, son personas dedicadas a su religión y a ayudar a los demás… - y al oír un nada desdeñable refunfuño por parte de ella al decir esto último, frunció el ceño - Créeme, éstos adoradores de Talos no son nada comparados con los sacerdotes del Templo del Tribunal allá en mi tierra, Vvardenfell. Por fortuna, desde la caída del mando hace ya casi seis años de ésos cochinos _s'wit_ que nos gobernaban, Boethia se los lleve y los mastique bien, Morrowind ha caído en el desorden y se están retomando las antiguas tradiciones Ashlander mientras los templos son abandonados y se escupe ante sus puertas.

\- Almalexia, Sotha Sil y Vivec. - enunció de pronto la muchacha con una súbita lucidez mientras le miraba a los ojos con una leve sonrisita sabelotodo adornando su pequeña boca de labios resecos - El Nerevarine, encarnación de su antiguo compañero San Nerevar, se los cargó por traidores y luego viajó a Solstheim donde no se ha vuelto a saber nada más de él. O de ella, que a lo mejor era una mujer, eeeh. - concluyó muy orgullosamente, interiormente complacida de tener a quien soltarle toda aquella información que nunca pensó pudiera ser de utilidad hasta el día de hoy.

Gratamente sorprendido, el dunmer alzó las cejas.

\- Vaya, ¿conoces nuestra historia, pequeña imperial? - preguntó con simpatía en la mirada.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Muy levemente y con cierto brillo de ilusión en sus ojillos hinchados que Eidon no supo identificar en una primera instancia.

\- Así que te has dado cuenta de que soy imperial, ¿eh? - murmuró ensanchando las fosas de la nariz, tratando sin éxito de aspirar aire por ellas - Eres un tipo muy observador. - concluyó casi con humor.

Eidon entrecerró los ojos, picado y divertido por aquel cambio de actitud que había identificado inmediatamente con la sorna.

\- Hombre, he tenido mis buenos dos días para recabar datos, ya sabes… - dijo tomándola el pelo - De todos modos, ¿quién podría decir lo contrario? – preguntó trocando su anterior chanza por una sinceridad sin precedentes en la voz – Eres de sangre imperial de los pies a la cabeza.

Ella torció la boca, poniendo morritos y frunciendo la naricilla de duende.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - replicó de nuevo petulante, guardada su expresión a consecuencia de tener el pensamiento de que, si en efecto la estaba tomando el pelo también con aquello, al menos saldría airosa si recurría al sarcasmo - Pues la gente de a pie suele tomarme por bretona basándose en mi corta estatura y en el color de mi piel. Cuando he dicho alguna vez por ahí que era imperial se han reído en mi cara. - y desviando los ojillos azules a un punto indeterminado, se arrebujó aún más en las mantas que cubrían su cuerpecillo hambriento - No serías ni el primero ni el último en hacerlo. - murmuró en voz tan baja que casi costaba entenderla.

No obstante, los dedos largos, ásperos y fibrosos de Eidon se cerraron sobre los suyos con una dulzura tan imprevista que desorientó a la adolescente. Porque la gente de a pie no solía ser por regla general ni siquiera un poco amable con alguien tan desastrada, tan sucia y tan fea como ella. A la gente no le gustaban las ratas de cloaca de su calaña.

\- ¿Ves esto? - le dijo el hombre sacando una de las reticentes manos de ella de entre la colcha y mostrándola en alto - Una mujer bretona, por regla general, suele tener los dedos cortos y más anchos, con uñas redondeadas. Una imperial sin embargo posee unas manos más finas, de dedos más estilizados y uñas más ovaladas. - y dejando que aquella manita se cerrase sobre la suya con inesperada vergüenza, como queriéndose ocultar entre los tensos pliegues grises de la suya, la giró despacio para que ella misma la admirase - Y yo éstas manos no las veo muy bretonas, la verdad.

Y los ojos inflamados de ellas expresaron durante una fracción de segundo tal sucesión de emociones que el hombre supo inmediatamente, con un nudo en el estómago, lo sumamente mal que lo habría pasado aquella criatura ante una sociedad que se había lavado completamente las manos con ella. La inseguridad, la vulnerabilidad y la ilusión infantil tan desnudas que aquella criatura pretendía disimular a toda costa no eran simplemente producto de la edad.

Aquella muchacha estaba sola en el mundo.

Dándole entonces su mejor sonrisa, Eidon le dio un apretón cariñoso en la ahora temblorosa manita y trató de trocar su gesto, que sabía que era anguloso y algo seriote consecuencia no sólo de su herencia dunmeri sino de que ya no era ningún chaval, en algo más amigable con el que la chica pudiera sentirse a gusto.

\- Dime entonces, pequeña imperial: tras dos días a la sombra de Vaermina, ¿tienes hambre?

Los ojos de ella, pese al grado de hinchazón del que se adolecían, se abrieron de súbito como si acabase de formular la palabra mágica.

\- A lo bestia. - fue su rápida contestación, incapaz de disimular su ansiedad ante algo de lo que, evidentemente, se veía privada con dolorosa frecuencia - Si me dieras un elefante frito, me lo comería entero. Colmillos y todo.

Ahí Eidon se echó a reír. Aquella chiquilla era la monda.

\- Elefantes no tienen aquí, lamento desilusionarte. - dijo con absoluta candidez - Pero veremos si podemos apaciguar a tu Dios del Estómago Vacío con una sopa y un par de huevos fritos. ¿Qué me dices?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la ilusión infantil pintada en sus ojos azules, grandes y brillantes como estrellas.

\- ¡¿Tienen manzanas, tienen manzanas, tienen manzanas?! - de haber podido ponerse en pie, Eidon hubiera asegurado que la chica se hubiera puesto a dar saltitos a su alrededor - ¿De ésas que crujen?

\- Vaya, ¿te gustan las manzanas? - le dijo él, guasón - ¿Más que los huevos fritos?

\- Oh, los huevos fritos también me gustan mucho. - replicó ella alzando las cejas, siguiéndole el juego - Tú ponlos de cuarto plato, que las manzanas ya me las como yo luego para el postre.

\- ¡Cuarto plato dice! - rió el otro, no pudiéndose imaginar en qué cantidades de comida estaría pensando la chica dentro de aquella cabecita suya - Y además de la sopa, ¿qué otras viandas querría nuestra hambrienta imperial en su bandeja?

\- Un plato de patatas fritas a lo bestia. - dijo ella, respondiendo lo primero que le vino a la mente que más le gustaba después de las manzanas.

\- ¿Y luego?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

\- ¿Otro plato de patatas fritas? - inquirió con un hilillo de voz, poniéndose roja como un tomate ante su aparente poca inventiva en lo que a comida respectaba - Con sal y eso...

El _mer_ meneó la cabeza significativamente, tratando de no reírse de su evidente y extrañamente encantadora torpeza pero encontrando el asunto indeciblemente gracioso.

\- Está bien. - concedió asintiendo y levantándose del asiento, dejando ir la mano de ella con suavidad - Al menos en eso puedo complacerte. Si se trata de freír y de pelar tubérculos, por Azura que me considero un experto en la materia. - bromeó amigablemente para darse la vuelta y poner rumbo a las escaleras que daban al piso inferior y, por consiguiente, a las cocinas.

No obstante, un tímido tirón de una de las perneras de sus pantalones le hizo detenerse momentáneamente y girarse para ver a una repentinamente sobresaltada chiquilla mirándole con ojillos de cachorrillo tristón.

\- Vas a volver... ¿no? - preguntó con la más mínima de las voces, girando la cabeza hacia el suelo como si la cosa no fuera con ella, obcecada en su cabezona idea de disimular unas emociones que se le notaban a la legua.

Eidon entonces se agachó a la altura visual de ella y le tomó la carita de duende entre las manos, peinándole las finas cejas de extraño color con los pulgares.

\- Por supuesto. - aseguró él, sabiendo en todo momento la desorientación que debía estar suponiendo todo aquello para ella, habituada a estar sola y en la calle para verse de pronto en casa ajena metida en cama ajena y no sabiendo exactamente qué vendría después - Y vendré acompañado de mis amigas las patatas fritas, bien regadas de sal… "y eso". - remató desplegando una cómica interpretación del estilo coloquial de ella que la hizo sonreír por vez primera a diente descubierto - Tú simplemente espera, _muthsera_. - añadió bromista, interiormente orgulloso de la estúpida rima bilingüe que acababa de inventarse.

Y así, finalmente, ella le dejó ir mucho más tranquila y él bajó las escaleras notándose por momentos muy contento.

Y contento fue pelando, de una en una, las no pocas patatas que luego metió con bien de aceite, sal y ajos en la sartén de hierro que pilló por banda como Pedro por su casa sin importarle verdaderamente mucho el estar usando lo que no era suyo sin permiso mientras dejaba hervir los vegetales y el trozo de pollo que le harían de sopa en otro recipiente sobre el fuego.

Y contento, lo dispuso todo sobre la primera bandeja de madera que agarró de un lateral de la despensa y aún más contento subió escaleras sabiendo la alegría que sus esfuerzos iban a dar.

Y así, a aquellas benditas tres de la tarde mientras los religiosos del Priorato de Weynon realizaban sus tareas cotidianas por la finca y la capilla que allí tenían erigida, Eidon anduvo observando embebido cómo aquella hambrienta boca agradecida se embutía a la carrera una patata frita tras otra mientras le iba amenizando, entre pinchada y pinchada, con una ocurrente retahíla de tontadas variadas entremezcladas de toses y estornudos que no sólo le arrancaron la sonrisa en más de una ocasión, sino que le hicieron sentir por vez primera desde que abandonase Cheydinhal con el corazón pesaroso… útil, con un propósito.

Porque su propósito ahora, dejando de lado su poco venturosa relación con el Gran Maestro Cuchilla al que había acudido en busca de una redención esquiva para encontrarse con cubos y cubos de agua fría seguidos de interminables preguntas inadecuadas, era el de cuidar de aquella criatura solitaria y desamparada.

Tan solitaria y desamparada, bien lo sabía, como él mismo en aquel momento.

* * *

Pasaron los días y, con los días, el tiempo anduvo básicamente volando a sus anchas para irse transformando en semanas.

Semanas en las que, tanto el mundo de Eidon como el de su nueva amiguita imperial, fue cambiando por completo.

Porque, según el estómago y las carnes de la chica se iban llenando, un halo de energía y vitalidad iba impregnando la atmósfera por donde ella pasaba, revolucionando el entorno y las apacibles vidas de la comunidad religiosa del Priorato de Weynon.

La muchacha era un absoluto encanto con patas danzarín, muy entretenida, muy tozuda y con una alarmante tendencia a revolverlo todo, tendencia que traía a unos de cabeza mientras que a otros se les antojaba el epítome de lo adorable.

No obstante, en una de aquellas "excursiones" por el mobiliario ajeno de la residencia al que le había ido tomando poco a poco confianza, la chiquilla acabó encontrando algo que, de alguna manera, sacudió su ser por entero en el mismo instante en que sus manos se posaron sobre ello: un collar.

Un collar tal vez demasiado grande para que una persona lo llevase como adorno diario colgado del cuello, un collar con la extraña dualidad de ser ostentoso pese a gozar de un diseño sencillo en su grabado.

Un collar de una apariencia del todo disonante con el entorno de austeridad y sencillez que impregnaba cada rincón de la humilde residencia del Priorato de Weynon.

Un collar de oro con un gigantesco rubí romboidal engarzado que la chiquilla, presumida, se había colocado alrededor del cuello mientras se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana al carecer de espejos para ver cómo le quedaba.

Y así la había encontrado el Gran Maestro Cuchilla Jauffre quien, hasta la fecha y a diferencia de cómo hubiera podido comportarse con Eidon, la había tratado en todo momento, si bien con distancia, con mucha amabilidad y paciencia.

El hombre se había quedado sencillamente paralizado al entrar y contemplar semejante espectáculo y, casi incrédulo de que el escondite que tan cuidadosamente había diseñado para que aquella gema no fuera nunca encontrada, se había plantado sencillamente ante la encogida chica y le había dicho con voz monocorde mientras extendía severamente una mano que hiciera el favor de devolverle aquello.

Tras aquel incidente, el cual afortunadamente el Gran Maestro en apariencia decidió ignorar, la muchacha supo que lo mejor era no tocar lo que no era suyo y en adelante así se comportó.

\- Tempest, ¿podemos hablar?

No obstante, a partir de aquel día, también se convirtió en el blanco de las incansables preguntas del viejo sacerdote.

La Hija de la Tempestad. Un nombre tan extraño como oneroso que generaba más dudas que aclaraciones entre todos aquellos que le preguntaban a la joven el origen de tan singular título.

Ella solía decir que, para abreviar, lo mejor era llamarla Tempest y punto. No era una criatura de muchas explicaciones y, cuanto más se le preguntaba, más rehuía las respuestas que se le demandaban.

Lo gracioso fue que, precisamente de aquel que no preguntaba y simplemente se limitaba a escuchar, era de quien más se fiaba y, por ende, quien acabó conociéndola mejor que cualquiera de los bienintencionados sacerdotes que allí residían: Eidon, el elfo oscuro.

Eidon no cosía a nadie a preguntas, simplemente se la llevaba de un lado para otro junto con Piner, el Hermano más joven de la Orden, y entre los tres se ponían a hacer las tareas domésticas pertinentes que aquel lugar necesitaba para su mantenimiento.

Otras veces se iban con Eronor, otro Hermano de la Orden que, sorprendentemente, era medio dunmer y, como cabía de esperar, no compartía techo a la hora de dormir con el resto de los sacerdotes por razones, Eidon se decía, bastante obvias.

Con Eronor y sus ovejas, pues era pastor, el tema siempre era ir dando tumbos de arriba abajo con los perros guía recogiendo setas y explicándole a la chiquilla imperial las propiedades alquímicas de cada planta que se iban encontrando.

No obstante, y sabiendo muy bien que los ojos vigilantes del viejo Jauffre los seguían doquiera que fuesen, Eidon acabó por sentirse francamente irritado y terminó arrastrando a la chica consigo un día hasta la ciudad con la excusa de ir a hacer la compra.

Una compra que se convirtió básicamente en toda una excursión por la ciudad cuyo modelo de civismo era el más envidiado por toda la provincia… y también el que más plagado de chismes se hallaba.

Así pues, con dos sendas manzanas, la una caramelizada, la otra especiada, por las calles de Chorrol paseaban el elfo gris y la chica del pelo verde masticando a carrillo lleno, atrayendo la mirada de curiosos y ociosos, la mayoría descendientes del alto índice de población bretona-imperial que poblaba aquellos lares.

\- Vamos a tener que hacer algo con ésa túnica, mi pequeña amiguita. - opinó Eidon conforme él iba ignorando sistemáticamente los ojos curiosos a su alrededor y observaba a la muchacha imperial a su lado devorar con poca o ninguna educación el dulce que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- ¿Fé le fasa a mi fúnica, Eifon? - inquirió ella con la boca llena y la barbilla y los labios perdidos de trozos de manzana y caramelo.

\- Supongo que nada… si te gusta vestir como nuestros amigos los curas del Priorato de Weynon.

Ahí la chiquilla paró un momento en su asalto al dulce y frunció el ceño observándose a sí misma con aquella túnica kilométrica y gris de la cual se había tenido que remeter de mala manera con hilo y aguja los bajos y las mangas para que le quedara a medida.

\- Io no foy ninghún cufa. - opinó tragándose como los pavos el bocado que aún tenía a medio masticar - No me mola nada el rollo curas y lo sabes. - añadió con toda la severidad que su carita de duende pudo juntar en un solo gesto.

Al dunmer le entraron ganas de echarse a reír.

\- Por eso precisamente creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar ésos pobres apaños y de comprarte ropa adecuada a tu edad y a tu medida. - dijo el hombre muy tranquilamente, sintiéndose tremendamente paternal en cuanto le vio amanecer en el rostro a la muchacha aquella ansiedad infantil ante la mención de algo nuevo.

No por nada estaba hablando con lo que él pensaba era una adolescente en años humanos.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿yo? - empezó la susodicha adolescente como si le hubieran dado cuerda - ¿Ropa?, ¿para mí? ¿En serio?, ¿de verdad de la buena? - y parándose a observar la sonrisita del hombre, divertido por la actitud de ella, se paró en seco - No me gustan las faldas. Las túnicas sí… pero porque llevas pantalones debajo y tal… mi viejo vestido era un asco… se me metía el frío por las patas en invierno…

\- Eh, si túnicas quieres, túnicas tendrás. - replicó él alzando los brazos en señal de rendición, aguantándose las ganas de partirse con las muestras de cambios de humor repentinos de la chica. No había día, palabra, que no se lo pasase pipa con ella. Desde antes de conocerla había necesitado con urgencia echarse unas risas… y ahora era el no parar - ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez así pases por una de las encantadoras colegialas que tiene el Gremio de Magos de ésta provincia en su haber… - en esto que paró de cachondearse en cuanto la otra se lanzó a pegarle con sus ridículos puñitos de broma - Venga, venga, ya paro, tranquiliza ésos humos o de lo pequeñita que eres saldrás propulsada del suelo y tendrás que pedir señas en cuanto llegues a las estrellas.

\- ¡No digas chorradas! ¡No soy tan pequeña!

\- ¡Tan pequeña como un guisante! Hay que regarte para que crezcas un poco.

\- ¿Lo de guisante lo dices por mi pelo o qué?

\- ¡Efectivamente!

\- ¡Eidon!

Y así, con un sano pique chinchoso, entre mordisco y mordisco de manzana anduvieron zascandileando de acá para allá, puesto arriba puesto abajo, hasta que acabaron así a lo loco en la tienda de referencia de turno.

Seed-Neeus, una argoniana de edad si el color apagado de sus escamas era un indicativo, regentaba "Mercancías y Comercios del Norte", el establecimiento más afamado de la próspera Chorrol. La mujer era increíblemente amable como también lo era su hija, una muchacha argoniana de la edad de Tempest que pasaba por el nombre de Dar-Ma con la que la chiquilla se puso a chismorrear sin dar cuartel mientras la vendedora sonreía de aquella extraña manera que tenían los de su raza, toda ella dientes picudos y lengua bífida.

\- ¿Viven cerca? - dejó caer la buena señora de casualidad - Mi hija es muy sociable… pero no hay mucha gente de su edad por la ciudad. - y dándole una cálida mirada al hombre dunmer frente a sí, sin reparos sociales o racistas de ninguna clase, le tendió el muestrario de túnicas de la talla de la chica que hace unos minutos había solicitado - Creo que han hecho buenas migas, ¿verdad? - añadió señalando con su testa reptiliana a las dos jóvenes reírse por lo _bajini_ mientras observaban con mal disimulada encantadora malicia a sus mayores.

Eidon no pudo por menos que asentir, contagiado de la alegría que parecía aquel día circular en el ambiente. Un día feliz tras muchos otros de aquel mes en el que había recuperado la ilusión por vivir, las ganas de hacer cosas y un objetivo que perseguir.

Porque, hasta el día de hoy, no se había dado cuenta de lo condenadamente solo que había estado en Vivec, cumpliendo contratos de asesinatos reverenciales que le repelían y cuyas recompensas traducidas en oro se gastaba miserablemente en Sujamma o en cualquier otra fruslería que le apeteciera en aquel instante.

Ni siquiera se había sentido antes tan feliz y acompañado cuando… aquellos meses atrás… en Cheydinhal…

Tratando de librarse de aquella traicionera cadena de pensamientos, Eidon tendió las prendas a una muy entusiasmada Tempest y la dejó a su aire meterse tras la cortina del probador que tenían habilitado en la tienda entretanto él se perdía por los no pocos estantes y mesas regados de brillantes naderías cuando sus ojos, de posarse sobre un collar más o menos labrado al estilo de su tierra (artículo de importación, seguramente), a posarse sobre las manos azulinas que tomaron aquel mismo collar para engancharlo prontamente en torno a un cuello… perteneciente a alguien en quien no habían reparado en un buen inicio que estaba trasteando de fondo con el cuantioso muestrario de abalorios del establecimiento.

Su propia expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto se reflejó en el (fruto de meses de sin duda buena alimentación y cuidados) hermoso y redondeado rostro de Lal quien, tras la sorpresa inicial, dejó escapar una genuina carcajada de alegría.

\- ¡Eidon! - exclamó antes de lanzarse a estrujarle en un estrecho abrazo.

El hombre se quedó en un momento tieso en el sitio hasta que, una vez su cerebro logró reaccionar ante tan inesperada muestra de afecto, la devolvió con igual contundencia rodeando con sus largos brazos nervudos la pequeña y hermosamente llena figura que lo estrujaba sin compasión.

Ni falta que le hacía la susodicha compasión en una circunstancia tan feliz como aquella, hombre.

\- ¡Lal! ¡Dichosos los ojos! - rió encantado de la vida, si bien desconcertado con aquel contacto tan directo, lo bastante seguro de sí mismo como para izar medio palmo a la mujer del suelo - ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Cuatro meses sin verte el pelo y me preguntas qué hago aquí como quien me ve todos los Turdas! - rió ella y agitó el collar elocuentemente - A una le gusta estar guapa, qué voy a contarte…

\- Ah, mi querida paisana, pero a ti no te hacen falta tales chucherías para verte con buenos ojos dentro y fuera del espejo. - replicó él muy galantemente, muy jovial a su descarada y pícara manera de hacerse el interesante con ella, como si aquellos meses extraños nunca hubieran acaecido.

Como si aquel tiempo oscuro de miedo, persecuciones y dudosas victorias jamás hubiera dado a lugar.

No obstante, antes de que la elfa pudiera replicarle con una de sus tan socorridas chanzas, los pasos apresurados de unos pies inquietos escaleras abajo les interrumpieron.

\- ¡Mira, Eidon! - exclamó una vocecilla ratonil tras ellos - ¡Verde con verde! - rió señalándose a sí misma, evidenciando el juego que su inusual melena hacía con su elección de atuendo, una de aquellas túnicas de seda de corte coloviano que tan habituales eran por aquellos lares - Voy más guapa que un espárrago triguero con… - y se detuvo a mitad de frase, observando la inusual proximidad física de ambos _mer_ \- Eh… - vaciló, cortada, sin saber muy bien qué decir - ¿Hola?

Lal observó a la diminuta imperial con curiosidad.

\- ¡Hola! - respondió separándose del otro elfo - Cuánto verde, sí que te gusta ir a juego… ¿El bebé spriggan viene contigo, Eidon?

Eidon se mordió ligeramente el labio superior, disimulando muy pobremente la gracia que el comentario le había hecho mientras que la muchacha imperial hinchó carrillos.

\- Oh, sí. Viene conmigo. - confirmó el hombre enarcando una ceja, no pudiendo sacarse de la retina aquella imagen que las palabras de su paisana habían invocado en su subconsciente - Lal, me complace presentarte a mi aquí presente amiguita imperial, Tem…

\- Hija de la Tempestad. - replicó la joven marchando a zancadas, ridículas en su estatura, dirección a su amigo con el ceño fruncido para ponerse inmediatamente a su lado de brazos cruzados - Y mucho ojito, a ver si voy a convocar a las fuerzas de la naturaleza y acabas bailando entre lobos y osos y movidas chungas que huelan a sobaco, ¿eh?

Tras aquel despliegue verbal la dunmer trató de contener el ataque de risa desenfrenada que se desató tras un "pff" disimulado en estruendosas carcajadas ante la canija aquella.

\- ¡Ay, Eidon! - suspiró la elfa limpiándose las lágrimas - Es muy graciosa. Si es capaz de convocar… ehhh… cómo era… "movidas chungas que huelen a sobaco"... - dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos - … te has encontrado a una compañera de aventuras imparable.

Echándose entonces a reír sanamente, Eidon se encontró con los dedos de la chiquilla fuertemente asidos a su propia manga con una fuerza sin precedentes. La muchacha no sonreía.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Tempest! - bromeó el hombre pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras la despeinaba cariñosamente el pelo - ¡No te nos hagas mala sangre y ríete! Es muy sano reírse de uno mismo.

\- Ya, y muy divertido para el resto. - refunfuñó ella pegándose a su costado como una niña pequeña enfurruñada.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos. - repuso Eidon negando con la cabeza - No nos pongamos melodramáticos, ¿eh? - y en esto que, vocalizando en silencio hacia Lal, formuló con los labios la palabra "adolescentes" - Aquí mi buena amiga Lal te encuentra, al igual que cualquiera de los Hermanos del Priorato de Weynon o mi humilde persona, una muy refrescante fuente de entretenimiento. Sé educada y saluda.

Tempest bufó.

\- Ya he saludado antes. - dijo testaruda para, un segundo después, asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia la otra - Hey.

La dunmer ladeó la cabeza, mirándola sonriente. La chica estaba a la defensiva y aún no sabía muy bien por qué.

\- El verde es tu color, Hija de la Tempestad. - le dijo a la muchacha, percibiendo la ligera inseguridad tan propia de la adolescencia - Creo que esa túnica es una elección excelente.

\- Hum. - replicó la interpelada rascándose un instante la nariz, desorientada y contemplando largamente a ambos _mer_ lo mismo que se contemplan opciones disponibles - Entonces _pa_ mí, ¿sí? - inquirió en su voz al más puro estilo niña buena observando al hombre, una voz que, por mucho que Eidon supiera no fuera del todo auténtica al cien por cien, no impedía que la chica le resultase menos encantadora.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos sesgados le daban una mirada indescifrable a Lal, una mirada de aquellas que tratan de resolver enigmas de por sí solas, Eidon se avino a la transacción.

\- Bueno… ¿qué tal si nos vamos a comer algo? - propuso la elfa alegremente - Es mediodía y podemos aprovechar para ponernos al día, Eidon… Me temo que en esta ciudad no hay ningún lugar donde disfrutar de una buena comida dunmeri, pero en "El Roble y el Báculo" tampoco se come mal del todo.

\- E imagino, querida paisana, que te me cobrarás mis pérdidas gananciales durante la nuestra época de presidio y habré yo de rascarme los bolsillos en este cálido tentempié de reencuentro, ¿cierto? - añadió el hombre fingiendo malamente un cierto grado de desmayo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - contestó Lal con fingida ofensa, llevándose de forma dramática la mano al pecho - 5000 _septims_ , Eidon. Yo no tengo la culpa de que la suerte me acompañe… No querrás ofender a Nocturnal…

\- Oh, Azura me libre de tamaña osadía...

La pequeña muchacha, indumentaria nueva puesta a pleno estreno, miraba a uno y a otro incrédula.

\- Espera, ¿apostabais dinero en la cárcel? - preguntó enarcando una ceja - ¿Y de qué iba el rollo?, ¿acerca de qué guardia era el más capullo?

Eidon se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, sopesando cómo contestar a esa pregunta. No es que la chica no supiera nada que no le hubiera contado ya muy por encima acerca de sus nada venerables días a la sombra de la venganza de Mephala… pero es que el tema de la cárcel estaba aún tan...

\- Dados. - respondió Lal resueltamente. La chica no había tenido mala intención con el comentario, pero desde su paso por la prisión, los guardias imperiales enfundados en sus armaduras le ponían los pelos de punta y eran un tema a evitar para ella - Teníamos mucho tiempo libre y con algo teníamos que ocuparlo, querida… Aquí Eidon tiene mucha maña tallando cosas, como ya sabrás… Cuando se nos acabaron los temas de conversación, empezamos a jugar.

En un momento, Tempest miró muy seria al dunmer caminando a su derecha.

\- ¿Haces tallas? - inquirió.

\- La artesanía es común en la zona de Vvardenfell de la que yo vengo, Tempest. - repuso el hombre despreocupadamente - Para un porteño como yo no es nada del otro mundo.

\- Hasta ahora no me habías dicho nada...

Eidon se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Hoy la chica estaba especialmente sensible y… pegajosa, no había dios que se la sacara de la manga por donde iba asida.

Que no es que le molestara especialmente que fuera cariñosa con él si tenía en cuenta lo sumamente necesitado de contacto mortal que estaba, pero… en general Tempest solía ser del tipo pasota.

No queriéndole añadir más leña al fuego, la mano del hombre encontró el pelo de la chica y se limitó a desbarajustárselo de forma un tanto paternalista mientras la otra protestaba y la mujer que los acompañaba se guardaba una discreta sonrisa para sí.

La posada "El Roble y el Báculo" era la más respetable de la ya muy pija ciudad de Chorrol. La estancia principal era un espacio amplio, luminoso y agradable, decorada con un gusto exquisito. En definitiva, un local perfecto para la clientela que podía permitirse comer y dormir allí en lugar de en "La Yegua Gris", la destartalada posada de la barriada menos favorecida de la ciudad.

Lal guió a sus dos compañeros a una mesa de tamaño mediano pegada a una ventana, tomaron asiento y la elfa pronto echó mano del menú.

\- ¿Cuánta hambre tenéis? - preguntó - Las raciones son abundantes, pero creo que hoy sería capaz de comerme a un mamut yo sola. - rió ligeramente y se dio una palmadita en el ancho muslo - Estas curvas no se mantienen solas.

Eidon entonces sonrió estúpidamente durante un microsegundo y Tempest frunció la naricilla.

\- ¿Qué tienen? - preguntó por fin, observando la carta del menú en manos de su compañero con ligera aprensión.

Lal observó atentamente la reacción de sus dos compañeros desde detrás de su propia carta y por fin comprendió el motivo de la hostilidad de la chiquilla… la pobre estaba celosa. Tal vez los encantos de Eidon y sus maneras corteses la habían hecho enamorarse de él… Por supuesto, el muy zopenco no se había dado cuenta de la actitud de la chica con respecto a ella. La _mer_ suspiró, decidida a hacer migas con la pequeña humana.

\- Pues… guisotes, asados, entrantes… ¿Qué te apetece? - le sonrió - Si quieres pedimos varios platos y compartimos, así pruebas un poco de todo… A mi me encanta el guiso de venado con patatas y los embutidos de jabalí que tienen aquí.

Tempest se mordió un instante los labios, insegura del tope del presupuesto.

\- Eh… - comenzó rascándose de nuevo la naricilla - ¿Tienen tartas de ésas de frutos rojos? A tope de nata.

\- Tempest, ya has tomado dulce antes. - la regañó Eidon suavemente - Es hora de comer y se come caliente, que estamos ya prácticamente en invierno y te hace falta algo bueno y sano para el cuerpo. Tómate un trozo de postre y ya está.

\- Pero… - protestó la otra débilmente.

\- Venga, Hija de la Tempestad. - intervino pacíficamente Lal - ¿Qué te parecen unas salchichas de jabalí con patatas fritas? ¿No tienes hambre?

La chica frunció el ceño.

\- Filete mejor. - fue su inmediata respuesta - Lo de las patatas está bien.

\- Ya puedes saborearlo. - advirtió Eidon medio en broma - Que los animales cazados se cotizan más por el tema peligrosidad.

\- ¿Ahora te has vuelto un experto en carnes? - preguntó la chica, siguiéndole la gracia y cruzada de brazos.

\- Mi bolsillo se vuelve experto en intercambios monetarios, que no es lo mismo.

\- Uuuy, qué tacaño...

\- Uuuy, qué caprichosa...

Y riendo ambos, hicieron saber en voz alta sus respectivas elecciones con objeto de que fuera Lal quien pidiera. La elfa llamó a la camarera, que se acercó a ellos con mala cara.

\- Bien, vamos a pedir un filete de jabalí con patatas, guiso de venado coloviano y brochetas de pavo y verduras a la brasa, por favor. - dijo amablemente - ¿Y de beber, qué os apetece? ¿Vino, aguamiel?

\- Para ésta señorita de aquí, agua. - intervino rápidamente Eidon señalando a Tempest y riéndose por dentro.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó la aludida.

\- Cuando cumplas dieciocho, hablamos. - siguió el hombre con su broma.

\- Sí, papá…- replicó la otra, encorvada de hombros resignada.

\- Estaba bromeando, pide lo que más te apetezca, Tempest.

\- ¡Eres un…!

La camarera, interrumpiendo el coloquio, metió prontamente baza y se dirigió directamente a la imperial, con tono brusco.

\- Señorita ¿la están molestando sus… acompañantes? Si tiene algún problema con esta… _gente_ , puedo avisar a la Guardia.

La muchacha, sorprendida, se quedó un instante literalmente a cuadros con la boca abierta a modo pez.

\- ¿Eh…? - balbuceó alucinada, no entendiendo exactamente ni del porqué del comentario ni de la incursión de la Guardia de la ciudad en un pique amistoso - N-no, sólo estábamos…

\- Disculpe si ha malentendido la situación - intervino Lal con un tono gélido pero extremadamente cortés - Mi amigo y su hija adoptiva tienden a estos duelos verbales. Una costumbre muy sana, si me permite el comentario. Creo que los tres tomaremos agua con nuestra comida. - añadió. No pensaba gastar ni un _septim_ más de lo estrictamente necesario allí. - Gracias.

Tempest aún no acababa de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, pero el "Gracias" con el que la _mer_ despachó a la camarera era afilado como un cuchillo. La imperial miró a un consternado Eidon con expresión interrogante.

\- ¿Qué puñetas acaba de suceder? - inquirió, oliéndose que la respuesta no le agradaría en absoluto.

Eidon se limitó a suspirar y buscando a Lal con la mirada, pidiendo ayuda.

Porque… ¿cómo explicarle a la chiquilla algo que ella, por fortuna, nunca había vivido…?

Lal suspiró a su vez pesadamente.

\- ¿Conoces el término "racismo", Hija de la Tempestad?

La chica permaneció un instante muda.

\- ¿Perdona? - fue todo cuanto le salió.

La _mer_ se masajeó las sienes, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle aquello.

\- Verás… en la provincia de Cyrodiil, las razas humanas tienden a mirar con suspicacia a los que no somos como ellos…

\- No te olvides de esos cardos de piel dorada conocidos como altmer… vendidos bastardos hijos de una _s'wit_ … - añadió Eidon sombríamente en voz tan baja que costaba entenderle - Tratan a otros _mer_ como si fueran basura…

\- Bueno, son la excepción… - asintió ella - Pero con respecto a las otras razas, los humanos muestran la clase de prejuicio que acabas de ver.

La cara de la joven Hija de la Tempestad era todo un poema.

\- Pero… - aventuró - Rarvela… una anciana dunmer con la que conviví un tiempo hasta que murió, nunca tuvo… ese tipo de problemas con la gente humana… - y en ésto que pareció aún más pequeñita en su asiento - Vivía en la Ciudad Imperial… en la casa del faro… aunque también es verdad que apenas si salía de casa… la pobre era muy viejecita…- recordó con dulzura, pensando en la vieja y en su eterna cara de pergamino tieso, muy brusca pero tan buena persona…

\- Y quizás fuera ése el motivo por el cual nunca vieras comportamientos de éste tipo hacia ella. - dijo Eidon pesadamente, las ganas de comer visiblemente diluidas así como el ánimo - Los de la Legión son especialmente crueles y no tienen mayor inconveniente en despacharte en mitad de la calle sin un juicio si has cometido aunque sea la más leve de las infracciones. Es la clase de trato habitual en Cyrodiil para dunmer, orsimer, bosmer, antropomorfos y, según en qué casos, guardas rojos.

Lal se había tensado en el asiento ante la mención de la Legión. La camarera al fin llegó dejando los platos de mala gana ante los ahora silenciosos comensales. Tempest tomó el tenedor y picoteó con él las patatas sin llegar a llevarse ninguna a la boca.

No obstante, de pronto hinchando pecho y pegando un pinchazo tan bestia a las patatas que, de no haber sido una micarraca hubiera quebrado el plato, la joven imperial se irguió.

\- ¡Será _s'wit_! - exclamó alzando el tenedor con la patata pinchada en alto para sentarse inmediatamente ante la mirada escandalizada del resto de los comensales de las mesas vecinas - Una patada en las canillas le tendríamos que haber dado, por grosera. ¿No se supone que, donde uno paga, el cliente manda? Pues no te jode…

\- Ése vocabulario, Tempest. - advirtió Eidon ocultando la indefectible sonrisa que se le estaba formando tras su servilleta.

Sin embargo la otra dunmer dejó escapar una carcajada tras el exabrupto de la más joven. Tomó la cuchara y se dispuso a degustar su guiso no sin antes darle una palmadita en el hombro a la indignada imperial.

\- Me caes bien, Hija de la Tempestad. - comentó con una amplia sonrisa - Pero tienes que aprender que, a veces, las palabras, la diplomacia y las conexiones de uno pueden hacer más daño que una patada en la canilla.

Y desde luego que así sería. Ya hablaría más tarde con Glistel para planear una incursión del Gremio y limpiar la caja fuerte del local en el día que más llena estuviese.

Llevándose su pinchada de patatas a la boca, la chica comentó mientras masticaba a carrillo lleno:

\- Fámame Femfest.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autoras:** taaaaardamos la vida porque, entre estudiar y problemas técnicos, no hay modo de situarse. Aquí os dejamos con otro capi y esperamos que os haga gracia ^^_


	4. El comienzo de un largo viaje

**_"La Fuerza del Destino"_**

* * *

 **Cap. 04: _El comienzo de un largo viaje_.**

* * *

\- ¿Pero tú estás segurito seguro de que eso ha sido buena idea, Eidon? - acelerando pasito a pasito por el viejo Camino Negro en el tramo de Chorrol al Priorato y con la tarde cayendo para alcanzar la zancada del hombre, la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad le daba una mirada dubitativa a los ojos granate del otro - Visto el plan de hoy, recuerda cómo es Jauffre...

El hombre a su vera se limitó a resoplar con sorna.

\- ¿Jauffre, mi pequeña amiguita? - inquirió enarcando una ceja, divertido - ¿Qué podría objetar nuestro _estimado_ Gran Maestro Cuchilla en lo referente a una visita de pura cortesía por parte de una buena amiga a un lugar al que, por otra parte, es un foco de adoración a Talos y, por ende, abierto a todo aquel que profese o sienta curiosidad por la Fe Imperial?

La chica rodó los ojos. Desde que al hombre se le ocurriera la genial idea después de comer (estaba visto que la faceta malévola de Eidon pensaba mejor con el estómago feliz y lleno), la otra mujer, Lal, y él se habían puesto de risitas muy insistentes con el rollo de aquella "visita" que tenía todas las de acabar con el anciano Jauffre dispensándose una tila cargada de whisky para soportar lo que él entendería como un sinsabor más.

No era casualidad que Eronor, el semielfo dunmeri y pastor local, pasase olímpicamente de dormir bajo el mismo techo que el viejo.

Porque puede que el Gran Maestro Cuchilla fuera increíblemente amable y correcto con Tempest… pero aquel efecto no era aplicable a nadie con sangre oriunda de Morrowind.

Manías de señores mayores, supuso.

\- Mira, allá tú, pero si quieres ponerle la cabeza como una olla a Jauffre, conmigo no cuentes. - sentenció la muchacha cruzándose de brazos - No quiero ser cómplice de que al viejo le dé un jamacuco pensándose que ha vuelto a Morrowind o algo. Según me pareció entenderle una vez que habló del asunto, dejó a un tal Caius Cosades al frente de las operaciones de los Cuchillas en Morrowind porque no soportaba ni que el tío fuese adicto al azúcar lunar, ni las costumbres, la comida y no-sé-qué puñetas más de vuestra Nación.

\- Allá cada uno con sus prejuicios seniles, Tempest.- se mofó el hombre, tan pancho - Y allá cada monje con su conciencia clerical y sus dogmas de "ama al prójimo como a ti mismo".

\- Estás disfrutando un cojón y medio con esto, ¿verdad?

\- Oh, ¿tanto se me nota, mi pequeña amiguita?

\- Luego no te quejes si Jauffre te echa el Mal de Ojo una semana entera.

\- Sobreviviré.

\- Eres lo peor, ¿lo sabías?

\- Viene con la edad.

\- ¿Ah? Yo pensaba precisamente que, con la edad, uno MADURABA y esas cosas, tío.

Echándose a reír entonces y sin añadirle nada más al particular, el hombre atrajo imprevisiblemente hacia sí a la muchacha para ponerse a despeinarla con el codo mientras la otra le hacía saber su descontento sonoramente.

Ay… qué día tan maravilloso, de verdad. No hubiera podido pedirlo mejor.

* * *

Ciertamente, Lal había pasado una tarde estupenda. Reencontrarse con Eidon había lo mejor que le había pasado desde que… bueno, desde que le dejase atrás al escapar de la prisión.

Le había jurado que volvería a rescatarle, y aunque había llegado tarde, en cuanto salió, se había dedicado a buscar los contactos necesarios para llevar a cabo tal empresa…

El Gremio de Ladrones de Cyrodiil pronto la tomó bajo su protección… Y si bien no había servido al propósito original para el cual se unió, en él había encontrado un lugar en el que había encajado a la perfección, escalando posiciones entre su jerarquía a una velocidad astronómica.

Desde el intento de rescate, sin embargo, había dejado de buscar ascender entre sus filas para quedarse en un cómodo puesto en el que tenía cierto poder sobre ladrones con menos rango y poseía relativa libertad, yendo de acá para allá a lo largo de la provincia.

Y después del desaire con la camarera de aquel día, "El Roble y el Báculo" estaba a punto de sufrir el mayor robo de su historia… Normalmente la política del Gremio era la discreción, pero la dunmer quería mostrarles como objetivo del Gremio. Incluso ir un poco más lejos y echarles abajo el negocio.

Glistel y Lal esperaron a la hora crítica, sobre las tres de la madrugada, en que el personal se retiraba a descansar para forzar la puerta trasera, colarse sigilosamente en el local y vaciar la caja fuerte, que se encontraba a reventar de _septims_ (las ganancias de todo un mes) y algunas piedras preciosas que la actual propietaria había adquirido como inversión para empeñar en algún momento de necesidad. Las dos dunmer se lo llevaron todo sin cargo alguno de conciencia en una mochila (acolchada con algodones, para evitar que las monedas hiciesen ruido al entrechocarse). Pan comido, hasta un principiante podría haberlo hecho si tuviera los huevos necesarios.

Mientras Glistel salía con el botín por donde habían entrado, Lal entró en la desierta estancia principal. Tomó un leño con la punta chamuscada de la chimenea y con una sonrisa aviesa dibujó en el suelo el símbolo del círculo dentro del rombo que los suyos usaban como emblema.

Desde luego, el incidente iba a dar que hablar durante un largo tiempo entre los pijos humanos de la modélica Chorrol. Y a ella como mucho le tocaría comerse una bronca de Armand Christophe, el _doyen_ de Waterfront que, para buena o mala suerte del hombre, había tenido la ocurrencia de introducirla en el Gremio.

O quizás igual un ascenso. Con el Gremio uno nunca podía predecir estas cosas…

* * *

\- ¡Oh, por Talos! - la voz de Piner a primera hora de la mañana llegó con el característico e inconfundible olor a pan recién horneado que despedía la cesta en la que traía la preciada vianda, fuente de alimento principal tanto en desayunos, comidas y cenas a lo largo de los días iguales dentro de la tranquila vida monástica del Priorato de Weynon - ¡La ciudad es un hervidero de lenguas!

\- ¿Y cuándo no lo es? - opinó severamente Jauffre sin siquiera levantar la vista mientras desplegaba desdeñosamente su último número de "El Mensajero del Caballo Negro" con el café matutino a escasos milímetros de los labios.

Irguiéndose desde su postura agachado sobre el fogón de la cocina, Eidon, se aproximó al joven sacerdote.

\- Trae. - instruyó tranquilamente tomando la cesta de manos del hombre - ¿Te gusta el pan frito? Dime el número de rebanadas.

\- Euh… - expresó Piner, observando dudosamente primero al Gran Maestro, después al imperturbable Prior Maborel y a la chiquilla imperial sentada a su vera sorbiendo un vaso de leche con miel - ¿Cinco por favor? - dijo, inseguro, camuflando la petición de pregunta.

\- Para mí otras cinco, porfa. - pidió Tempest, repantingada en su silla y feliz de deslizar los pies descalzos por el suelo caldeado de la cocina - ¿Qué andabas hablando sobre lo que se cuece en la ciudad, Piner?

\- Los chismorreos no son una virtud ni nada que sea aceptado de buena gana en ésta mesa, Tempest. - intervino el Prior Maborel con su eterna cara de acelga pocha, interiormente felicitando al autoproclamado cocinero dunmer por un té de Raíz Canina tan bueno como el que estaba paladeando en aquellos instantes. Un acierto haberles dejado a él y a la chica ir a la ciudad el día anterior.

La muchacha rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, vamos, Prior... - insistió como una niña pequeña a la que se le deniega un dulce - Si viene hasta Piner comentándolo, será que se cuecen habas. Algo gordo ha pasado, ¿eh, Piner? - añadió dirigiéndose al aludido.

Sentándose frente a ella y de espaldas al atareado dunmer, el sacerdote imperial se llevó una mano grande y basta a la cabeza, peinando su tonsura de delante a atrás.

\- En cierta medida… sí. - enunció lentamente, observando de refilón las expresiones de calma contrariedad en los rostros de sus dos mayores bretones - Han entrado a robar en el negocio de Eveline LaFontaine ésta noche y, según se comenta, al parecer no le han dejado ni las fundas de las muelas de oro. Ha sido una limpieza total y deliberada, la Guardia quiere contactar con un capitán o algo así de la Ciudad Imperial que ha venido siguiendo el caso de la existencia de un Gremio de Ladrones desde hace ya varios años. Al parecer los responsables dejaron firma y todo de su fechoría.

Ahí hubo un instante de tenso silencio general.

\- ¿Que han dejado firma? - repitió Tempest despacio - Pero si el rollo del Gremio precisamente es pasar desapercibido…

\- No es siquiera probable que tal cosa exista. - opinó el viejo Maborel untando con parsimonia confitura sobre su correspondiente y generosa rebanada de pan, cortesía una vez más de Eidon - ¿Criminales avariciosos y puñaleros formando un Gremio? Poco factible, diría yo.

Ahí el elfo oscuro y la muchacha esta vez rodaron los ojos al unísono. Estaba visto que la política del Gremio de no desmentir los comunicados de la Legión por ningunearles daba resultado.

Por una parte, Tempest ya conocía a unos cuantos traficantes en sus vaivenes por las ciudades de la provincia Capital. Si no hubiera sido por su falta de medios y de coraje para echarle narices a un encargo serio, haría ya mucho tiempo que hubiera pactado precios con Ongar de Bruma. Ser mendigo era prácticamente una invitación a puertas abiertas para pertenecer a la familia.

Y Eidon… con la antigua rivalidad entre la Camonna Tong y el Gremio de Ladrones existente en Balmora apenas unos años antes de la llegada del Nerevarine, estaba ya sobradamente curado de espanto. No por nada en Morrowind… o en Vvardenfell al menos, la criminalidad estaba, además de reconocida, regulada.

No obstante, aquel pequeño paréntesis informativo del desayuno traería postreras revelaciones a lo largo del desarrollo de la jornada.

Y, mientras tanto, a media hora a pie, repantingada en su oscura y enjuta habitación alquilada en "La Yegua Abanderada", una muy satisfecha elfa oscura dormitaba tranquilamente en su camastro con la seguridad de su parte de unos cuantos miles de _septims_ bajo la cama entre capas y capas de algodones que le proporcionarían, a buen seguro, no sólo el indulto que habría de pagar a Christophe por aquella saltada a la torera de normas tan bestia, sino varios meses de holgada economía con la que satisfacer sus necesidades de lo que comenzaba a ser una vida mejor.

* * *

\- ¿Y dices que vas a invitar a _quién_? - tras la barrera del libro que hasta hacía escasos minutos había estado leyendo, el severo ceño fruncido del viejo Gran Maestro evidenciaba lo poco o nada que el rimbombante anuncio le hacía. Y menos viniendo de quien venía - No quisiera parecer brusco, _Eidon_ … - la verdad es que cada vez que se dirigía al aludido por su nombre, había comenzado a desarrollar la horrible tendencia de marcar la pronunciación para imitar el dunmeri, cosa que le daba al nombre en cuestión cierta cualidad prepotente y desdeñosa - … pero el Priorato de Weynon es un _humilde_ refugio para aquellos pertenecientes a la Orden de Talos o a los Cuchillas que están de paso por Chorrol. Ésta no es una casa de beneficencia.

Eidon no se dejaba impresionar, tenía muy claro que le caía como una patada en el culo a aquel viejo y que las trabas iban a estar a la orden del día.

\- No estoy hablando de acogerla, Jauffre. - replicó, maldiciendo internamente que, con su acentazo del Este, le fuera del todo imposible imitar la pronunciación bretona del nombre y así devolverle el golpe - Tan sólo se trata de una amiga muy querida con la que tuve la fortuna de toparme ayer y simplemente deseo mostrarle la zona de campiña que tenemos por aquí. - eso, invéntate trolas y excusas. Parecía que volviera a tener dieciséis años y le estuviera dando explicaciones a su padre acerca de que le apetecía traer a una amiga a casa. ¡Una AMIGA, coño!

\- Y supongo que querrás invitarla a comer o similar, ¿no es así? - repuso el bretón entornando la vista - ¿Sabes que ya sois dos bocas de más a las que tenemos que adaptar el presupuesto de fin de mes?

Ahí, pese a la naturaleza por regla general pacífica y reposada del nervudo elfo, una ola de súbita bilis venenosa amenazó con reptarle desde el estómago hasta la boca. ¿Sería posible que aquel viejo tuviera los arrestos de echarle en cara aquello de la comida? Y más por Tempest, que al menos había recuperado algo de peso con eso de _comer tres veces al día como las personas normales_ , que la pobrecita cuando la había conocido había estado prácticamente en los huesos.

En cuanto pudiera, pillaría algún trabajo o algo y se llevaría a Tempest con él. Ningún _s'wit_ bretón le iba a insultar en toda su cara de forma tan gratuita.

\- Si tanto te preocupa la comida, _Gran Maestro_ … - puntualizó de forma venenosa - … nada has de temer. Suficientes setas y especias hay en el campo para preparar un guiso como los dioses mandan con el que recibir a mi amiga. Sólo os pediré prestada una olla que, convenientemente, lavaré después. Con tu _bendición_ , claro está. - finiquitó estrechando los ojos.

A Jauffre no le gustó aquella mirada. Ya había visto a muchos individuos como el que tenía delante con esa clase de mirada… y éstos habían resultado ser siempre molestas piedras de los que la Orden había tenido que irse deshaciendo a lo largo de su historia como salvaguardas de los Emperadores Sangre de Dragón.

Piedras como Caius Cosades, aquel drogadicto a quien había tenido el buen juicio de destinar y dejar a permanencia en Balmora a vigilar ésta vez las revueltas de los focos de fieles remanentes del Tribunal. El hombre era un perfecto inútil. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de mantener bajo control a la maldita Nerevarine, que escurría el bulto de sus obligaciones bajo mandato del mismísimo Uriel Septim en cuanto que podía, y siempre convenientemente respaldada por Cosades y sus necias ideas de tratar a una elegida por los dioses como a una adolescente cualquiera. Catorce años, con acné, el pavo subido hasta las cejas y una actitud de listilla que cambiaba a conveniencia a la mínima que detectaba la autoridad de Cosades tambalearse en cuanto le venía lloriqueando con que no quería hacer aquello o lo otro. Y aquello de haberse afiliado con la Casa Telvanni cerrando con ello sus comunicaciones con el Imperio después de que las legendarias habilidades de lucha del antiguo héroe Chimer se manifestaran en ella tras su despertar, todo antes de viajar a Solstheim y desaparecer del mapa… Talos bendito, Cosades era un estúpido.

Y el dunmer que tenía delante era otro estúpido… pero un estúpido listo. Pese a atarle con correa corta, no le convenía nada de nada perderle de vista. Nunca se sabía para lo que un pobre desgraciado con algo de cerebro podría ser útil en un futuro...

\- Usa la cocina a tu gusto. - consintió escuetamente, observando al otro hombre estrechar aún más sus oblicuos ojos granate con suspicacia - Supongo que con que recojas es suficiente. - y dicho aquello, con una breve inclinación de cabeza le despidió mientras él proseguía con su tomo de Historia Tamriélica. Ya iba por las Guerras Ayleid Meréticas y no le apetecía mucho proseguir con aquella discusión.

No obstante, en el mismo momento en el cual el dunmer se retiró, el viejo Maestro comenzó a trazar planes… planes que involucraban su siguiente movimiento en aquel peligroso juego con el Amuleto de Reyes recuperado.

Supuso que, después de todo, podría darle utilidad a aquel individuo piel gris.

Porque ninguna caridad se otorga verdaderamente sin exigir nada a cambio.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal la comida? - había sido la primera pregunta, dubitativa y ansiosa, que Eidon había disparado dirección a su paisana una vez ésta hubo vaciado el plato frente a sus narices.

Porque lo duro no había sido irse al campo y sudar la gota gorda buscando hierbas, níscalos y champiñones que a éstas alturas del año aún estuvieran jugosos, o atrapar al conejo despistado de turno, despellejarlo, cocerlo para desinfectarlo de posibles rabias y demás y luego organizarlo todo bien.

No.

Lo que había sido jodido había sido agarrarse un recetario por banda y poner todo su empeño en una comida que no había preparado en su puta vida, acostumbrado como estaba a los pucheros y a las fritangas.

Azura, esperaba no haberla indigestado en el proceso…

La elfa se limpió la boca con la manga y estiró el brazo que aún sujetaba el bol.

\- ¿Hay más? Azura bendita, está delicioso… - dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa - No conocía yo esta faceta tuya de cocinillas, Eidon.

Y ahí el hombre hinchó pecho orgullosamente entretanto interiormente se daba una palmadita de reconocimiento. Al menos le había salido bien la jugada.

Ahora que no vomitase a las horas de haber comido. Azura bendita, esperaba por su madre que no.

\- Haber hay, mi querida paisana. - asintió sirviéndole más de aquella salsa marrón y espesa - Níscalos en esencia. Me vas a perdonar, pero sólo pude encontrar ésta mañana el triste conejo que nos acabamos de dispensar. - y, sonriendo, se sentó de nuevo con ella frente a frente - Y en lo referente a esa "faceta" como tú la llamas… te confesaré que mi señora madre me tenía siempre de mozo de los recados y de pela-boniatos oficial de la casa. Con el tiempo y mucha observación… y ganas de comer fuera como en casa, uno se encuentra con aficiones insólitas en su haber. - añadió con un juguetón guiño de ojo.

\- Y me imagino que con una Ashlander de armas tomar poca discusión habría al respecto. - se cachondeó ella, cogiendo la bota de vino que había llevado y alzándola - Bueno, pues brindo por tu señora madre, amigo mío.

\- Por ella y sus pucheros. - rió Eidon alzando su taza de té con la misma gracia que si lo hubiera hecho con la copa del más delicado vino - En paz descanse, la vieja tatuada...

Lal se echó a reír tan escandalosamente que se le salió un chorro de vino por la nariz, provocando que el otro le dedicase una expresión estupefacta y preocupada.

\- Oye, oye… ¿estás bien? - preguntó el elfo sobresaltado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse, a lo que el otro relajó la postura y sonrió a su vez.

\- Hablando de mamá gallina… Parece que, desde que has adoptado a la pequeña spriggan, no se te quita la actitud de padre ¿eh? - comentó cuando dejó de reír - Te pega.

Eidon se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía de un modo que ella simplemente catalogaría como… aniñado. Algo extraño y tierno al mismo tiempo viniendo de un rostro tan adusto como el suyo.

\- No sabría decirte… - comenzó, quizás ya habiéndose esperado aquella observación. Viniendo de Lal, cuya honestidad encontraba cuanto menos que encantadora, no era muy difícil en verdad deducirlo, y más si se tenía en cuenta que la percepción femenina siempre había sido, bajo su punto de vista, casi cosa de magia - Es una criatura, no tienes más que verla… y está sola y no lo ha pasado bien, nada bien. - añadió bajando la mirada, repentinamente serio - Y de ello tengo yo una parte de culpa.

Lal le miró consternada. Eidon era demasiado buena persona para su propio bien, así que no le extrañaba que proyectara los problemas de otros sobre sí mismo. Ella se levantó para sentarse a su lado y apoyar la cabeza en el huesudo hombro del elfo.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya que una huérfana lo haya pasado mal, Eidon? - preguntó con dulzura - Estás brindándole todo lo que no ha tenido en su vida… Y está claro que la chiquilla te adora hasta el punto de tener celos...

El hombre enarcó una ceja girando el rostro dirección al de su paisana.

\- ¿Celos? - inquirió casi divertido - Oh, Lal, qué poco la has tratado… no hallarás en el mundo personita más… ¿cómo diría ella? , "pasota", que pise tierras imperiales. Es la edad.

Lal sonrió enternecida por la inocencia del hombre… Jamás entendería cómo pudo servir en el Morag Tong siendo como era.

\- Intenté sacarte de la prisión ¿sabes? - confesó melancólica - Trabajé sin parar hasta tener los medios y un plan para sacarte, pero cuando llegué, la celda estaba vacía… Pensé que… que te… - tragó saliva, tratando de que su voz sonase menos quebrada - Al final fue el asqueroso de Dreth el que, sin saber que era yo, me contó que habías escapado. - ella se giró súbitamente para encararlo - No sabes el alivio que sentí, Eidon… Aunque no volviese a cruzarme contigo, aunque fallé en mi promesa... sólo el saber que andabas libre fue suficiente para mí.

La mano de Eidon fue entonces derecha a su hombro y el apretón que le dispensó hubiera podido equivaler al abrazo que, en su inseguridad y tal vez en su vergüenza, no se atrevía a dispensarle a aquella maravillosa mujer a su lado.

\- ¿A un asesino? - murmuró - ¿A un desafiante de la inexpugnable voluntad de La Tejedora? Ay, Lal… cuánta valentía y candidez condensadas en tan curiosa persona. - porque ella había sido valiente. Valiente por volver a por quien podría haber sido su verdugo, valiente por enfrentar de nuevo los horrores de la Prisión Imperial… valiente por plantar cara una vez más a aquel despojo de Dreth, Boethiah se lo llevara a él y a todos los de su especie - Nunca habrá palabras suficientes para agradecer una presencia como la tuya en éste nuestro mundo.

Conmovida pero consciente de la incomodidad del hombre, ella se apartó, dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

\- Es que... ¿cómo ibas a pagarme las deudas de los dados si no? - exclamó fingidamente digna, cruzándose de brazos - Es más, no pienses que vas a conseguir apartarme de tu lado mientras no me pagues hasta el último _septim_.

Los ojos del dunmer se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si no se esperase aquello, hasta que, recuperando su sonrisa de simpático sinvergüenza de marca, hizo un gesto de desentenderse.

\- ¿Deudas?, ¿yo? ¿De qué deudas me estás hablando, querida paisana? - preguntó con fingida inocencia - Creo que ésta cabeza comienza a olvidar cosas… la edad, tú ya me entiendes...

Ella se dispuso a lanzarle otro puñetazo juguetón que el hombre, haciendo gala de unos magníficos reflejos, esquivó con facilidad. Ambos se echaron a reír, dando la bienvenida al buen rollo que volvía a instalarse en el ambiente.

* * *

Una página tras la siguiente y las líneas de caracteres junto con las variadas ilustraciones a tinta que iban desfilando ante sus ojos se iban desdibujando con el paso de las horas.

Tempest escudriñaba sin éxito los secretos de un lenguaje vedado para ella y, con cada intento de formar una palabra, acababa sumida en el caos de su propia ignorancia, incapaz siquiera de dar voz a aquellos conjuntos jeroglíficos de los cuales sólo sabía que podía distinguir las vocales y alguna consonante suelta.

Pero no entendía… ¿por qué aquellos signos de inicio y cierre en algunas líneas?, ¿Por qué los puntos y aquellas rayitas al pie de algunas letras o sobre ellas?

¿Por qué no eran las letras de colores o de distinto grosor, para poderlas distinguir mejor entre sí?

¿Por qué aquel conjunto de signos que ella percibía visualmente como _"El Ritual es uno de los encomendados de El Mago y su estación es Estrella del Alba. Los nacidos bajo este signo disponen de una gran variedad de habilidades que dependen de los aspectos de las lunas y de Los Divinos."_ su voz sólo podía vocalizar _"E iua es uno de os enoendados de E ao su esaión es Esea de Aba os naidos bao ese sino disonen de una an aiedad de abiidades ue deenden de os aseos de as unas de os Diinos."_

Por contexto sabía que estaba tratando de descifrar aquel libraco con la cubierta morada y con grabados en pan de oro que trataba sobre los signos astrológicos y, sólo por las ilustraciones, sabía que aquel ojo que todo lo ve era _El Ritual_ , sus estrellas de nacimiento… pero de ahí a descifrar los misterios de su herencia traducidos en aquel escrito que no sabía leer, era una cosa muy diferente.

Repasando con el dedo la línea que juntaba aquella constelación dibujada en la página, sonrió levemente al recordar cómo Nela, su Nela, y ella miraban los cielos de noche en verano con la pequeña niña khajiit narrándole los secretos ancestrales que su clan le había legado acerca del significado astrológico de aquellos puntitos brillantes y la aún más pequeña Hija de la Tempestad aplaudiendo y pidiéndole que le repitiera una y otra vez todo cuanto sabía acerca de aquel ojo "para ver muchas cosas".

Sonriendo levemente, rebuscó entre las páginas hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre lo que ella reconocía como el signo de su desaparecida amiga: _El Ladrón_.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué signo zodiacal podría ser el de Eidon? Sabía que no era muy amigo de la magia, luego signos como _El Mago_ , _El Atronach_ , _La Sombra_ , _El Amante_ , _El Aprendiz_ y el suyo propio, _El Ritual_ , podían descartarse inmediatamente.

Porque de aquellos que uno quiere su destino estaba escrito en los cielos. Y por experiencia propia sabía de la poca clemencia de éstos con gente como ella.

Tal vez debería preguntarle más tarde… pero ahora no.

Reconocía que hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar presente en la comida privada de aquellos dos, Eidon y su amiga, aquella mujer cuyo nombre a Tempest le olía a falso por todas partes ya que, pese a que no entendiera mucho sobre elfos, tenía claro que, según la raza, éstos solían tener un sonido peculiar.

Los altmer y los bosmer eran cosas del estilo como Galariel, Eleborn y movidas así; y los dunmer eran más de Redas, Selas y… bueno, Rarvela.

¿Qué?, ¡sonaban con el mismo estilo!, ¡a ella que no le dijeran lo contrario!

Y, sin embargo, aquello de "Lal" ni sonaba élfico ni nada.

Sin embargo Eidon parecía tenerle mucho cariño y… no podía evitar pensar que, dándole las miradas que le daba a esa mujer tan guapa, no se fuera a largar con ella de un momento a otro y a Tempest la dejase allí, rodeada de curas amables, sí… pero sola y sin amigos... otra vez…

Y antes de que pudiera comenzar a rebozarse en sus miserias como le pasaba cada vez que sentía la inseguridad reptarle derecha al cerebro, los bajos de una túnica monacal frente a sus pies hicieron que la muchacha barriera con la vista hacia arriba hasta toparse con el rostro anciano y severo del viejo Maestro Cuchilla Jauffre, quien la contemplaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Ehm… - dijo insegura, tamborileando nerviosamente con los dedos sobre la cubierta de aquel libro que, se le acababa de ocurrir, tendría que ser costosísimo con una encuadernación como aquella. Un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca sin pedir permiso - E… estaba hojeándolo y eso… Lo he tratado bien, ¿eh? - aclaró encogiéndose en su asiento.

No obstante la expresión de Jauffre se suavizó visiblemente al captar de qué se estaba disculpando la chica… a su muy peculiar manera.

\- Puedes leer nuestros libros siempre que te apetezca, Tempest. - aclaró el viejo - Y más un libro tan interesante y adecuado a tu edad como "El Firmamento". - añadió sonriendo - No obstante… me preocuparía que la página que tienes abierta en éstos instantes sean en verdad tus estrellas.

Y percatándose de que la figura de _El Ladrón_ aún seguía de par en par frente a ella, la muchacha enrojeció.

\- No, no… era el de una amiga. El mío es _El Ritual_ … - musitó pasando las páginas y mostrándole ésta vez el gran ojo - ¿Ves?

\- Ah, _El Ritual_. - asintió Jauffre con evidente complacencia en los ojos - El signo por excelencia de aquellos con el don de la sanación. Un muy adecuado camino que tomar en caso de que te interesara estudiar.

\- ¿E… estudiar? - inquirió Tempest, insegura - ¿Yo?

El gesto de Jauffre se contrarió levemente. Si había algo que le disgustara era la gente joven con la cabeza hueca y sin interés en progresar.

\- ¿Te parecería una mala idea?

\- No, no…- negó ella con la cabeza - Es sólo que… hasta ahora no se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran admitirme en ninguna parte.

El semblante del viejo se relajó nuevamente. Al menos sus sospechas iniciales no parecían darse en el caso de aquella chica.

Y si podía convencerla de que estudiase, ya mediaría él para que la admitieran en el Gremio de Magos de Chorrol. Haría algo bueno por ella y, por otro lado, la chica no seguiría allí gastando recursos que, por mal que le supiera, eran más bien escasos entre los monjes de su Orden.

Pragmatismo ante todo.

Y además… si Tempest acababa sacándole rendimiento a una formación académica como aquella, podría incluso acabar siéndole aún más útil para lo que tenía en mente.

\- Con los debidos contactos y un mínimo de presentabilidad, no creo que en la sede local de aquí en Chorrol te pusieran muchas objeciones. - propuso el hombre tranquilamente, midiendo el grado de reacción de la chica - Yo mismo puedo acompañarte y hablar con el Encargado. Somos… viejos conocidos, Teekeeus y yo.

A la muchacha se le pusieron los ojos como platos. ¿Ella, estudiar en el Gremio de Magos? Aquello supondría medrar considerablemente de vivir de gorra entre curas a poder ser independiente.

Al menos así tendría la seguridad de que, si se esforzaba, no la mandarían de vuelta a la calle de una patada.

Y ya había abusado más que suficiente de la generosidad de los curas de Weynon.

\- ¿Ha… harías eso? - inquirió esperanzada - Yo… - y ahí calló, repentinamente consciente de sus limitaciones - ¿E… enseñan a leer y a escribir allí?

Jauffre frunció el ceño.

\- E… es que… - se apresuró ella a inventarse una excusa que pareciera lo suficientemente creíble a ojos de tan exigente viejito - Bueno… saber sé… pero muy mal… no me vendrían de aquí unas clasecillas en plan chachi para repasar...

El viejo Gran Maestro giró un instante la cabeza, sopesando.

\- La Capilla local ofrece clases básicas a todo aquel dispuesto a asistir. - repuso pensativo - Si te ves capaz de compenetrar ambas cosas…

\- ¡Oh, sí, sí!, ¡claro! - se apresuró la chica a asentir. Aquella oportunidad pudiera ser que no se la ofrecieran nunca… y ya dicen que hay carros que sólo pasan una vez en la vida - Por mí genial. Así dejaré de abusar de vuestra gentileza...

Jauffre tomó aire entonces.

\- El problema no tanto residiría en mantenerte a ti como mantener a tu… "amigo", el dunmer. - expresó tranquilamente - En tu caso no es que tenerte aquí nos moleste a ninguno, Tempest… pero ése hombre está viviendo muy alegremente de los recursos aquí disponibles tras habernos traído el Amuleto con varios meses de retraso. Meses en los que podríamos habernos organizado mejor para planificar nuestro siguiente movimiento. - y dándole una mirada endurecida, añadió - Hemos perdido mucho tiempo buscándole, Tempest.

La joven imperial nada dijo, consciente de la situación "de prestado" de ambos allí y su aún más precaria situación si no se buscaba algo que hacer rápido.

Porque no quería volver a las calles. De verdad que no quería.

\- Y es por ése motivo que necesito que hables con él. - continuó el viejo Maestro sin inmutarse - Ya que sobre su persona recae la responsabilidad del retraso, la Orden vería con muy buenos ojos que prestase cierto servicio a la Corona que no sólo podría evitarnos una guerra abierta contra Mehrunes Dagon y sus adoradores… sino que podría brindarnos la oportunidad de restaurar la Dinastía Septim nuevamente en el Trono.

A Tempest por poco se le cayó el grueso tomo de las manos de la impresión.

\- ¿La Dinastía Septim? - preguntó alucinada - ¿En serio? ¿Aún queda otro candidato al Trono con vida?

\- Así es. - confirmó Jauffre - Su nombre es Martin. - le confió muy seriamente - Es sacerdote en la Capilla de Akatosh, en Kvatch. Soy uno de los pocos que conoce su existencia y espero que esta información no pase de tu conversación con tu amigo Ashlander, Tempest. - añadió muy serio - Necesito que le transmitas que es urgente encontrarle, ya que si el enemigo está enterado de su existencia, como parece probable, corre un tremendo peligro.

La chiquilla asintió.

\- ¿Y si… Eidon se negase a hacerlo, Jauffre? - se atrevió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos del anciano se volvieron entonces duros, indescifrables.

\- Entonces, por el bien del Imperio, tú y yo tendremos otra conversación acerca de esto más extensa, mi querida muchacha. - sentenció.

Y aquello, lo supo Tempest al momento, distaba mucho de ser una simple sugerencia.

* * *

 ** _"Todo el mundo sabe que es difícil encontrar en la vida un lugar_**

 ** _donde el tiempo pasa cadencioso sin pensar y el dolor es fugaz…"_**

Llevaban cosa de cinco horitas a caballo y ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

A ver, es lo que tiene salir a las mil tras mucho trastabillar acerca de quién va o deja de ir y acerca de quién es o deja de ser sobreprotector con el otro quién.

 ** _"Por la rivera del Estridente, existe un lugar._**

 ** _Como allí no hay dios que aparque… escucha esto…"_**

En realidad la letra de la canción… no era así al cien por cien. Pero Tempest, en su nerviosismo montando aquella burrada de bicho con cuatro patas y más pegada a las espaldas de Eidon que un moco, se la iba inventando para consolarse.

 ** _"Lentamente Tempest se va escurriendo de éste animal…_**

 ** _menuda hostia se va a pegar…"_**

Y el dunmer iba disimulando con una cara más seria que un ajo las muchas ganas que tenía de partirse el culo de risa con semejantes ocurrencias cantadas por tan desafinada voz.

Su compañera, montada sobre un caballo bayo mangado muy alegremente y a traición de uno de los malditos jinetes de la Legión Imperial en uno de esos descuidos tontos que en pocos meses había sabido ir aprovechando a la perfección para mantener su nivel de vida… iba literalmente llorando de la risa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

Porque estaba disfrutando como una enana pese al frío de cojones que hacía aquel odioso mes de Estrella Vespertina y que le hacía añorar la templanza de los inviernos en Vvardenfell.

 ** _"En una tibia mañana una coz la hará volar… eeeh…_**

 ** _la herradura en todo el jeto "señalá"…"_**

Eidon no podía con su alma, la caja torácica le iba temblando como un flan mientras que finas lagrimillas de puro cachondeo le iban resbalando cuesta abajo por la faz, aún serio.

 ** _"Cuando divises ése monte… lleno de n'wahs…_**

 ** _no lo mires, sobreponte, y sigue el caminar…"_**

Aquella manera tan gratuita de inventarse la canción ya, a aquellas alturas, era algo digno de haberse recopilado en un libro.

Lo malo serían los Derechos de Autor y las movidas aquellas por las cuales los bardos tendían a poner el grito en el cielo si se les plagiaba.

 ** _"Tempest era idiota y Lal un mazapán… y de Eidon mejor ni hablar…"_**

Lal casi se cayó del caballo. Eidon se llevó una mano a los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimillas con disimulo.

 ** _"Y no sé cómo leches seguía esto, así que me lo voy a inventar,_**

 ** _me lo voy a inventaaar…"_**

\- Va a llover. - dejó caer Eidon casualmente con voz neutra, ganándose un resoplido de risa de Lal, que no podía creer el aguante del tío a la hora de no descojonarse como ella, quien por otra parte ya se estaba comenzando a ahogar de la risa.

 ** _"Por la rivera del Estridente, existe un lugar._**

 ** _Por la rivera del Estridente… mi amor, lávate los dientes…_**

 ** _Voy camino Kvatch…"_**

 ** _"¿Tú hacia dónde "vatch"?"_** \- terminó la elfa por ella, siguiendo perfectamente el ritmo y la entonación de la chica.

Ahí entonces se hizo un súbito silencio.

Y girándose ambos, el ex-asesino dunmer y la muchacha imperial, dirección a una muy contenta Lal dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa coñera, todos de pronto se echaron a reír histéricamente como niñitas.

\- Oh, por Azura… no puedo con vosotras… - dijo Eidon con un hilillo de voz en cuanto pudo recuperar medianamente el habla - De verdad que no puedo…

\- Es que no tienes edad para estas cosas, Eidon… - se cachondeó Lal mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - Igual va siendo hora de hacer una paradita, que la nena y el abuelo estarán ya para el arrastre.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó Tempest ofendida - ¡Que yo puedo andar hasta Anvil si hace falta! - un movimiento brusco del caballo hizo que se le revolviese el estómago y volviese a agarrarse desesperadamente a Eidon - Siempre que sea eso… ¡ _Andar_ , maldita sea! ¿¡Qué tiene de malo _andar_!?

Eidon soltó una mano de las riendas para darle una tierna palmadita en la cabeza a la aterrorizada muchacha, quien parecía un gato escaldado con los lomos tiesos y erizados.

\- Creo que, por esta vez, tendremos que darle la razón a Lal y hacer un alto en el camino, mi pequeña amiguita. - le dijo el dunmer cariñosamente.

\- ¿Cómo que "por esta vez"? - repuso rápidamente Lal, con la voz cargada de fingida ofensa. - Tenéis suerte de que esté yo aquí, para poner un poco de orden en esta casa de locos, que si no…

\- Hala, qué jetos somos, ¿no? - comentó espontáneamente Tempest quien, muy en el fondo, agradecía profundamente el plan de parar a descansar y poder bajar de una vez del condenado animal.

La posada Wawnet era un modesto establecimiento en la pequeña población de Weye, por las afueras al Oeste de la Ciudad Imperial. La regentaba una altmer especialmente coqueta y parlanchina llamada Nerussa, quien, al no tener demasiada clientela en su establecimiento, se emocionó sobremanera al ver al extraño trío que entró en su local a aquella hora tardía.

\- Miau. - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió soltar a la pequeña imperial una vez asentada con los pies en el suelo y dirigiéndole una mirada de puro escrutinio al lugar - Eh, no sé vosotros, pero me consta que esto es una "a ras del suelo". - musitó a sus dos compañeros con fingida sonrisa dirección a la posadera.

\- ¿Una qué? - inquirió Eidon, quien al ser de fuera no había oído aquella expresión en su santa vida.

\- Se refiere al nivel de las camas. - le aclaró Lal dándole también un repaso visual de arriba abajo a la posada, la cual era, por no poder decir nada mejor, bastante penosa - Una "a ras del suelo" es donde se duerme en sacos de dormir y esas cosas. A ver si nos actualizamos, _míster_ …

\- Mí no entender, mí dunmer salvaje y barbárico, ya tú saber.

\- Y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentido del humor, _muthsera_...

El elfo le sacó brevemente la lengua y le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara, Lal negó con la cabeza y se acercó al mostrador con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches. - saludó a la emocionada altmer.

\- ¡Hola, hola! - respondió la interpelada alegremente - ¡Bienvenidos a la posada Wawnet! ¡Mi nombre es Nerussa! ¿Qué puedo ofreceros en esta estupenda noche?

Lal se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, sorprendida por la buena disposición y la amabilidad de la alta elfa.

\- Alojamiento y cena, por favor. Alquilaremos una habitación doble y una individual.

\- Maravilloso, maravilloso… Como no suelo tener clientela fija, lamento decir que no tengo ningún puchero para la cena… - comentó la altmer, que tenía unas ganas increíbles de cotorrear, mientras buscaba las llaves de las habitaciones - Pero vamos, que no me cuesta nada prepararos a unos huevos fritos con panceta y patatas… Creo que me debe de quedar también algo de salchichón de jabalí o de jamón, que igual cenáis más ligero… Ah, no os lo he comentado, pero esta posada es famosa por mi excelente colección de vinos… - continuó, hinchando el pecho orgullosa. - Si así lo deseáis, podéis degustar una botella de buen tinto con vuestra cena.

Lal se había quedado anonadada y sin palabras ante tal despliegue verbal, el cual entre otras cosas había sido disparado a toda velocidad y sin apenas tomar aire entre frases.

\- Uh… - dijo la elfa oscura, no muy segura, mientras observaba de refilón al hombre y a la chica.

\- Erm… unos huevos fritos con panceta suenan bien… - musitó Eidon débilmente sin saber muy bien cómo disimular el careto que a sus dos acompañantes se les estaba quedando.

\- ¿Por qué estamos alquilando una habitación doble? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Tempest, cuya onda de pensamiento fluía en otro tipo distinto de sintonía

\- Hay que ahorrar, mujer… - le comentó Lal discretamente girándose hacia ella - Lo siento, pero hoy te va a tocar dormir conmigo… Tranquila, que no ronco. - sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

En un segundo, los ojos de la muchacha imperial se abrieron como platos y un tenso rubor rosado le coloreó las mejillas. Gracias a su paranoia acababa de fliparlo muy fuerte.

\- Aaah… - fue lo único capaz de decir a modo pez - Esto… me pido el lado derecho.

Lal no le dio más importancia al asunto y pronto los tres estaban sentados a la barra de la posada con sendos platazos de patatas, panceta y huevos fritos… Una cena simple que les estaba sabiendo a gloria tras el recorrido a caballo desde Chorrol.

\- ¿Está bueno? - preguntó la posadera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los tres viajeros asintieron a la vez con la boca llena.

\- ¡Qué bien! La verdad es que no suelo cocinar este tipo de cosas… Marcus Caro es el único cliente fijo que tengo y suele pedir otro tipo de comida… Un guardia imperial ¿sabéis? Una vez estuvo asignado a la patrulla de Weye y se aficionó a venir por aquí… Un apasionado de la enología, al igual que yo… Oh, y hablando del tema, ¿puedo tentaros con un Tamika joven?

Antes de que Tempest pudiera contestar, Eidon, en su eterno afán protector y para evitarse movidas a tan tardía hora, negó con la cabeza mientras decía alto y claro:

\- No, muchas gracias. - y girándose dirección a su compañera dunmer, inquirió - ¿Lal?

\- No, gracias. - dijo después de tragar levantando el vaso de agua. - Estoy servida, que mañana hay que madrugar y como se me vaya la mano la liamos.

Ligeramente decepcionada, la expresión de la altmer volvió a iluminarse de un modo tan instantáneo que casi daba miedo.

\- Oh, pero una copita de vino nunca hace mal si uno no abusa… - comenzó a decir.

\- Eh… - comenzó a decir Eidon sin saber muy bien cómo hacerse entender sin sonar grosero.

\- … Además de que ya dicen que el vino sienta bien a las digestiones…

\- Señora…

\- … Y os puedo asegurar que, dada la extensión de mis reservas, tengo de lo mejorcito…

\- Gracias, pero…

\- … Siempre hay un vino para cada paladar…

\- Realmente no…

\- … Y esto una lo sabe por experiencia, creedme. Ciertamente soy bastante aficionada a coleccionar todas las clases de vinos que sean dignos de mención en todo Tamriel, ¿lo he dicho ya? - continuó la posadera como el que oye llover, muy ufana en su mundo de colores - Sin embargo... – añadió pensativamente – Hay una añada que se me resiste: el llamado Vino Sombrío. Oh, cuánto me gustaría añadirlo a mi colección...

Los tres, dunmer e imperial, se miraron entre sí alucinándolo en colores. Publicidad alcohólica porque sí, tócate los pies, Manolo.

Y la señora altmer abrió la boca para continuar hablando cuando, de repente, una ráfaga de aire fresco procedente de la puerta hizo que todos los presentes se girasen a mirar.

Había empezado a llover al poco de que los tres huéspedes hubiesen entrado en la posada y un empapado guardia imperial en ropa de paisano entró en el local mirando a Nerussa con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y ojos de tierno cordero.

\- ¡Pero Marcus!, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir hoy, con la que está cayendo? - preguntó la elfa en un tono que denotaba que estaba de todo menos disgustada por la presencia del hombre.

\- Bueno, algunos pequeños placeres requieren cierto sacrificio, mi querida Nerussa… - fue la galante respuesta del guardia, quien ante las miradas curiosas e incrédulas de los tres viajeros pronto carraspeó para añadir - … Me refiero a tu delicioso vino, cada día me sorprendes con un buqué nuevo.

Lal masticaba las patatas casi por masticar, lamiéndose la sal de los labios como el que chupa un caramelo, mientras a Tempest el agua se le escurría de las comisuras de la boca al beber del vaso, embuchándose como un pavo.

\- _Jor taarna Ouraanuun Dagrai._ \- musitó el elfo oscuro casi con humor entre una pinchada y la siguiente.

\- _A nerua, muthsera._ \- replicó Lal sin apartar la vista del espectáculo.

\- ¿Soy yo o veo dragones danzar por mi tenedor? - replicó Tempest a su vez como si se diera por enterada del tema a lo que inmediatamente preguntó - ¿Me lo traducís al Imperial Común de toda la vida, porfa?

\- Ha dicho que los rumores fluyen de la Casa de los Problemas, Hija de la Tempestad. - murmuró la elfa amablemente. - Es un dicho de Morrowind. Te lo puedo explicar antes de dormir.

Eidon sonrió para sí mismo al ver cómo la joven imperial asentía con entusiasmo al ofrecimiento de Lal. Le había preocupado la actitud tensa y hostil que la chica manifestaba hacia su amiga al principio, pero parecía que la cosa no iba a ser permanente.

La intención del dunmer era hacerse cargo de la muchacha en todos los aspectos de los que un padre debía ocuparse… Porque era evidente, y por las conversaciones que le había sacado a la chica, que había estado sola casi toda su vida y no se merecía aquello… Se merecía que no le faltara de nada, y por Azura que él se lo daría.

Aunque al escuchar las palabras de Lal, se dio cuenta de que, si Tempest iba a vivir con él, posiblemente le iría bien aprender algo de cultura dunmeri… La joven era curiosa por naturaleza, se había interesado por el antiguo Tribunal y algo de mitología básica de su tierra antes de conocerle pero le quedaba un largo camino antes de poder entender completamente las conversaciones entre su paisana y él…

Y, en su opinión, mejor que aprendiese de una erudita Telvanni que de un sencillo ex-asesino porteño.

El resto de la cena transcurrió básicamente como el que asistía al Corral de Comedias: mucho resoplido nasal mal disimulado, mucha comida masticada a ratos y mucho cuchicheo entretanto la pareja de insospechados actores complacían a su público cotilla sin saberlo.

Eidon, con su impecable sentido común acerca de horarios y de madrugones inhumanos para proseguir con viajes por páramos fríos como la madre que los parió, fue el primero en levantarse de su taburete y en instar a sus muy entretenidas compañeras a retirarse temprano a la cama.

Lal subió los peldaños de las escaleras al segundo piso enérgicamente mientras Tempest la seguía arrastrando los pies, cansada y aún masticando media loncha de panceta tostada que traía en la mano.

Todos se desearon las buenas noches y, una vez ambas mujeres acabaron en el mismo cuarto, Lal comenzó a hablar tranquilamente para romper el hielo. Era la primera vez que se quedaban a solas y aún no sabía al cien por cien por dónde irían los tiros con la chica.

\- Malacath, Sheogorath, Molag Bal y Mehrunes Dagon. - enunció la _mer_ diligentemente mientras se iba sacando la armadura de cuero.

\- ¿Ein? - fue la elocuente respuesta de la cansada imperial que, teniendo en cuenta el frío, había optado por dormir con la túnica y todo en el triste colchón que había en la habitación.

\- Las Cuatro Esquinas de la Casa de los Problemas. - aclaró Lal - Antes me preguntaste qué quería decir Eidon. Esos son los cuatro Daedras que los velothi consideramos malvados.

Tempest rebuscó dentro de su cerebro la procedencia de tan singular aclaración hasta que dio con ella. A aquellas alturas, el cerebro le iba a _ralentí_.

\- ¿Y eso de qué modo tenía que ver con los ojitos que se ponían la posadera y el madero? Ha sido mazo de cantoso.

Lal sonrió brevemente. Jerga de calle. Se notaba mucho la influencia de Waterfront en el vocabulario y maneras de la muchacha. De ahí debía de haber salido.

De ahí salían casi siempre todos los huérfanos mendigos de aquella ínclita provincia humana.

\- Lo que Eidon venía a decir se traduce más o menos en un _"Todos locos"_ , Tempest. - respondió Lal resueltamente - Pero ya sabes como somos los dunmer: ochenta vueltas para decir la frase más simple.

La elfa, que se había quedado con la camisa de lino blanco que llevaba por debajo de la armadura y con la ropa interior, se metió inmediatamente bajo las ásperas mantas de la cama. A pesar de la distancia que había entre ellas, Tempest notó el calor que la mujer irradiaba, recordando las manos siempre cálidas de la vieja Rarvela y se relajó casi al instante.

\- Rarvela solía soltar también frases muy largas cuando los de la Legión venían a incordiar con rollos de que si el faro no estaba encendido de noche o con niebla. - dijo la imperial ausentemente hasta que, viendo el gesto interrogante de la elfa, aclaró - Rarvela era… no sé, una especie de abuela con mucha mala leche pero que hacía unos boniatos en las brasas más ricos… - recordó, cerrando los ojos sonriente - Me mandaba a por recados todos los santos días y pedía ingredientes muy raros para sus guisos y que tenían que ser comprados en el único establecimiento dunmeri de la ciudad. Ahí es cuando sabes lo que es que te suelten el tocho de _"Adur as n'chow f'lah julikal am as moljuhn havad de julred sint bahr?" ***** _ cada vez que asomas las narices al establecimiento para preguntarte con mala cara si vas a comprar algo.

Y ahí Lal se echó a reír escandalosamente.

\- Ay, Tempest… Creo que no conseguirías una experiencia más dunmer ni yendo a comprar scuttle al mercado de Ald'ruhn en medio del Festival de Azura. - la elfa se limpió las lagrimillas - Somos gente desconfiada, y un poco borde… Recuerdo que, cuando mi nana y yo fuimos a vivir con los Ahemmusa, también eran bastante… suspicaces conmigo… Pero bueno. Los Ashlanders son así.

\- ¿Ashlanders? - repitió Tempest girándose hacia su compañera, las dos aovilladas bajo las mantas - ¿No era ésa la peña que pasó de adaptarse a la autoridad del Tribunal o algo? Rarvela los mencionó una vez de pasada.

\- Eso es. - asintió Lal - Cuando el Tribunal traicionó al Santo Nerevar y robó el poder que Azura les había vetado, ellos permanecieron fieles a los buenos Daedra. Sufrieron el rechazo de las Grandes Casas y de la sociedad y esperaron al Nerevarine… Durante miles de años fueron parias, ahora, desde la caída del Tribunal, se les considera un ejemplo de piedad para todos los velothi.

\- ¿Y tú eras de ésa peña? - preguntó la chica, alucinada - ¿Adoras… a los Daedra?

Aquella reacción no molestó a Lal. Al menos no demasiado. Era de esperar considerando las raíces de la cultura imperial invasora. A cualquier crío, pobre o rico, se le aleccionaba desde su más tierna infancia que los Aedra o los Nueve Divinos eran buenos y los Daedra o Príncipes Daédricos eran malos.

Bueno y malo, blanco y negro. Simple.

Típico.

\- Rezo a Azura para que guíe mi camino aún en los momentos más oscuros, pues su luz siempre ha guiado a mi gente. A Boethiah le ruego que guíe mi mano contra mis enemigos y que me otorgue su favor contra las conspiraciones que se armen en mi contra, pues fue ella la que guió a mi gente hasta Morrowind. Y honro a Mephala obrando con astucia, haciendo uso del subterfugio y practicando… sus artes, ya que fue la maestra de todos los dunmer una vez llegamos a Resdayn. - trató de explicar Lal - A las tres les presento ofrendas de polvo brillante, belladona, perlas y ébano. Bailo en sus días de festejo… ¿De verdad te parece algo tan maligno como los sacerdotes imperiales os hacen creer?

Tempest pestañeó un par de veces.

\- Eh… no sé… - trató de hilar, insegura - A ver, Azura se supone que es buena y tal y por eso muchos la veneráis… pero Boethiah y Mephala son del palo de matar a gente y esas cosas. - explicó, insegura ya que otra cosa no, pero sermones de curas no se había tragado precisamente muchos dada la urticaria que el clero masculino en general le producía. Tampoco es que supiera mucho acerca de en qué ámbito se movía cada Príncipe en particular. Rarvela siempre le había mencionado a los que le daba la gana, en especial a Azura y a Sheogorath, pero no a todos - Boethiah no sé, pero Mephala es la que lleva el asunto del Gremio de Asesinos de Morrowind, ¿no? El Morag Tong.

\- Así es, los contratos del Morag Tong se hacen en honor a Mephala. - asintió la elfa - Pero son parte de nuestra cultura y de nuestro sistema político. El Gremio de las Prostitutas también opera bajo la protección de la Tejedora, los secretos y el sexo son parte de su esfera. - añadió - Boethia es Señora de la ambición y de la guerra. - y antes de que la otra pudiera reaccionar a tal cúmulo de información, preguntó de golpe - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Tempest?

\- Eeeh, ¿supongo?

\- ¿Por qué eres reacia a dejar de considerar como malvadas a Boethiah y Mephala cuando Tiber Septim alcanzó la divinidad tras asesinar a miles de hombres y _mer_ en sus guerras por unir Tamriel? ¿Y Akatosh, cuya progenie esclavizó a los antiguos hombres en la Era Merética? ¿Qué hace que los Aedra sean el blanco y los Daedra el negro?

La chiquilla imperial se rascó momentáneamente la naricilla antes de meter de nuevo la mano dentro de la manta, buscando retener calorcillo.

\- Hmm… yo de Talos paso bastante, la verdad. - dijo tras un momento - Me parece un señor con mucha pasta y mucha ambición que se convirtió en Divino porque sí. Y una de dos: o el tío era un enchufado de la vida o pactó movidas raras para ascender, lo cual me parece tener mucha potra o mucho morro, así que sudo de él. - repuso, pícara - Pero Akatosh… no sé, no es que haya hecho nunca nada por mí, pero… los dragones molan. ¿Bichos gigantes con alas que hablan y escupen fuego y son muy sabios?: amor puro. - concluyó, ligeramente ruborizada de haber expresado aquella fantasía tonta de cría - Me gustan los dragones, ¿vale? Son bonitos… - concluyó en apenas un murmullo.

\- Ole tus cojones morenos, Tempest - respondió la elfa, anonadada - Di que sí.

Al fin y al cabo ni era la hora ni el momento apropiado para discutir de teología con una huérfana vagabunda que posiblemente ni habría aprendido a leer en condiciones en su vida...

Lal se giró en el colchón ligeramente avergonzada… A veces su sangre Telvanni salía a relucir en las conversaciones de aquel tipo y le costaba recordar que, a pesar de todo, ella había tenido una infancia privilegiada.

Insegura de no saber si lo que la elfa había dicho iba en burla o en plan que le parecía bien que le gustasen los dragones, Tempest se acurrucó con la manta tapándose hasta la cabeza. De alguna manera, sintió un poco de vergüenza y orgullo a la vez: aunque su postura fuera ridícula, la había defendido lo mejor posible.

Los dragones molaban. Y punto.

No obstante, con el silencio y el intenso calor corporal que la sangre dunmeri de Lal emanaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, Tempest, confortada y cansada, cayó a plomo al poco rato mientras que su compañera, pensativa, quedó mirando un punto indefinido en la oscuridad entretanto su mente trazaba recuerdos de los pliegues de las viviendas portables Ashlander que otrora en otro momento, en otra vida, tantas veces le habían servido de consuelo al tratar de dormir durante sus primeros meses en el desierto de ceniza junto a su nana.

Y así, con aquel pensamiento, lentamente se abandonó a los brazos de Vaermina y a la bendición del reposo tras una larguísima jornada tan fatigosa como extraña.

* * *

 ** _DUNMERI, lenguaje desarrollado a medias por Bethesda Studios:_**

 ** _*_** _ **"¿Va la maldita nativa hija del enemigo a comprar algo o no?"** \- Lo típico de los mercados dunmer es que sean de todo menos amables contigo y siempre te suelten alguna prenda. Como dato curioso, Tempest no sabe exactamente qué le estaban diciendo y, por ende, no sabe que, a grandes rasgos, la estaban insultando._

* * *

 ** _Nota de las autoras:_** _vale, otra actualización (sí, hombre, de ésas que vienen cada mil, ya sabéis cómo va el rollo) a la carta. Al siguiente toca Kvatch._


	5. Sangre de Dragón

**_"La Fuerza del Destino"_**

* * *

 **Cap. 05: _Sangre de Dragón_.**

* * *

La súbita parálisis que se había adueñado de todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo le impidió durante un instante percatarse de las manos sobre sus hombros zarandeándole y de la voz baja pero firme que hilaba palabras dirigidas a sus oídos pero que su cerebro, en aquellos instantes, no lograba descodificar de un modo coherente.

\- ¡Eidon!

Los ojos oblicuos del hombre no pestañeaban una sola vez mientras su superficie granate reflejaba un gran vacío de opacidad.

\- ¡Por Azura, Eidon! ¡Reacciona!

Inhalando violentamente como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua, una puñalada de aire caliente punzó los pulmones del _mer_.

Desviando entonces un momento la vista, sus ojos se toparon con otros de idéntica naturaleza dunmer que le ayudaron a enfocar la atención.

El rostro frente a él, un rostro lleno y terso, tenía el entrecejo dividido en un profundo surco de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? - inquirió la dueña de ese rostro, buscando en el suyo indicios de que la realidad hubiera terminado de calar sobre el ánimo del hombre.

Reaccionando un mínimo, Eidon de Seyda Neen logró que al menos el cuello le respondiera en el momento en el que asintió lentamente como un autómata Dwemer.

La mujer dejó escapar un mesurado suspiro de alivio.

\- Vale… - comenzó, nerviosa - No te me vayas ahora a "emocionar" con el _fabuloso_ crucero de placer que tenemos por delante. - rió sin ganas - A mí también me han dejado un poco sin habla las _maravillas paisajísticas_ que vienen incluidas en el paquete de viajes.

Maravillas paisajísticas como una llanura volcánica cuyo fin la vista no lograba alcanzar sembrada de escombros, protuberancias compuestas de un material indeterminado en escala de negros y escarlatas, ramificaciones secas de un tono cobrizo insalubre que componían la flora del lugar y edificaciones distantes labradas en puntiagudo ébano como dientes emergiendo de la encía ardiente bajo la lengua rojiza de un cielo tormentoso cuyo eco propagábase repetidamente a modo de tambor de guerra que le llenaba a uno los oídos, notando aquella misma palpitación en la boca del estómago, confundiendo los sentidos por entero.

\- ¿Te imaginas? - prosiguió Lal incómodamente, tratando de restarle hierro a una situación que de normal o venturosa tenía más bien poco - "Bienvenidos sean a las Tierras Muertas. Su daédrica señoría, Lord Dagon, les desea una _cálida_ estancia y espera que encuentren los baños de lava y las salas de tortura de su agrado. Incidentalmente, dentro del paquete tenemos de regalo un exclusivo _tratamiento_ de belleza compuesto a base de aliento de diablillo en toda la cara y masajes de la mano de nuestros empleados drémora, quienes les dejarán los huesos _como nuevos_ tras la sesión."

\- "Por favor, no dejen de admirar la encantadora decoración de la mano de _Torturadores Sin Fronteras_ para disfrute de las mentes más enfermas de Mundus _._ " - añadió Eidon tras un instante, temblando levemente bajo las manos de su paisana - "Les agradecemos por haber confiado sus pellejos a nuestro cuidado. Disfruten de su damnación inminente."

Riendo ambos nerviosamente en voz baja, tras un instante de silencio dieron otro buen repaso a las inmediaciones. Desgraciadamente, cadáveres carbonizados de lo que no hubieran podido definir como humanos o _mer_ , les señalaban el camino cuesta abajo a seguir.

Lal se subió la capucha y, adoptando su postura de sigilo, se convirtió en una sombra al lado de Eidon… Una sombra que aprovechaba cualquier recoveco, cualquier oquedad del camino para pasar inadvertida a ojos de los posibles centinelas. Su sigilo no tenía nada que envidiar a la capa encantada de Eidon y al entrenamiento de este como asesino y, por ende, alumno de las disciplinas de infiltración de Mephala.

Ambos _mer_ tomaron aire, listos para enfrentarse a los peligros de aquel Plano de Oblivion cuando una muy conocida voz ratonil les frenó en seco:

\- ¡Esperad! ¡ESPERADMEEE!

Y la exclamación pronto se convirtió en un chillido en el momento en el cual, tropezando con el bajo de su túnica turquesa, la dueña de aquella voz acabó derrapando por el terraplén hasta acabar con las posaderas en el suelo frente a unos muy atónitos dunmer.

\- Auch, mi pandero… - refunfuñó frotándose la baja espalda hasta que, al alzar la vista y encontrarse con el severo ceño fruncido de Eidon, le dedicó a éste una sonrisilla borreguil al tiempo que saludaba con la pequeña manita pálida - Eeeh… hola...

Pero aquello no tenía ni siquiera un poquitito de gracia. Al menos no a ojos del hombre.

\- ¿Qué mierda…? - la ahora atónita muchacha imperial ignoró por un instante las figuras de los elfos oscuros para centrarse por vez primera desde que entrase corriendo a toda hostia por el portal aquel el entorno que los rodeaba - Oh, joder...

Lal calibró durante un instante la situación, primero observando a su nada alegre paisano y a su gesto ceñudo que lo decía todo, después a la pequeña intrusa que observaba todo aquello con la mandíbula desencajada.

\- En boca cerrada no entran moscas. - dijo rápidamente agachándose a la altura de la aún sentada Tempest y cerrándole ella misma la boca poniéndole una mano bajo el mentón - Venga, levántate. - añadió dándole de la mano a la chica e izándola de un tirón del suelo con una fuerza sorprendente en alguien de su tamaño - Salgamos del radio de acción de aquellos pequeños cabrones antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia, que no ven una mierda pero tienen muy mala leche y mucho alcance. Hacedme caso, lo sé. - señaló apuntando discretamente con los ojos una pareja de diablillos al fondo, contra la enorme puerta cerrada que daba acceso a lo que, de otro modo, hubiera sido el camino más directo a los lejanos edificios negros.

Tanto el hombre como la chiquilla obedecieron automáticamente, el uno sabiendo la clase de conocimientos que una invocadora Telvanni tiene acerca de las criaturas con las que experimenta su Escuela y, por tanto, no dudando de su pericia; la otra totalmente blanca del susto mientras sus grandes ojos tomaban nota de cada detalle siniestro que se gestaba a su alrededor.

Una vez se hubieron posicionado en un plano relativamente seguro de aquella pesadilla hecha realidad, hubo un instante en el cual Tempest inhaló una gran bocanada de aire con objeto de tranquilizarse, para soltarlo violentamente cuando Eidon la agarró del codo. No lo hizo de malas maneras pero, si la ligera presión que sus nervudos dedos ejercieron alrededor del brazo de la imperial era un indicativo, no estaba lo que se dice precisamente feliz de verla allí.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto, Tempest? - inquirió el hombre con un tono tenso y medido, como si de alguna manera se estuviera conteniendo.

La muchacha tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios para arrepentirse inmediatamente de haberlo hecho ya que los encontró con regusto a cenizas.

\- Ah… - comenzó, totalmente en blanco - Yo… bueno, esto… ehm...

No, definitivamente no tenía ni una explicación plausible para lo que acababa de hacer ni tampoco una excusa lo bastante creíble como para salir del marrón en el que se acababa, muy alegremente, de meter.

\- Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

Aquella frase, aquella única frase había sido tan tajante y dicha en un tono tan frío que a la chica, de repente y agobiada como se había quedado al ver el panorama, le entraron unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar.

Así pues, incapaz de lidiar con siquiera una palabra sin que le temblara la voz, negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

Aquello no fue lo que se dice un movimiento muy inteligente por su parte, la verdad, ya que el hombre lo primero que hizo fue agarrarla de los hombros y obligarla a que le mirase.

\- ¡Esto no es ningún juego! - exclamó Eidon, tratando de comunicarle con sus ojos lo que su muy indignada lengua no iba a poder - ¡Quiero que vuelvas por donde has venido! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Por donde has venido! ¡Que yo te vea!

\- ¡No! - siguió negando ella, tozuda y empecinada como una niña - ¡No, no quiero!

Tenso y con la paciencia a punto de acabársele dada la peligrosa situación en la que se hallaban, sin decir una palabra el _mer_ agarró a la muchacha humana por la cintura como si no pesase nada, se la echó al hombro cual saco de patatas y emprendió marcha cuesta arriba con la única intención de obligarla a atravesar aquella Puerta Dimensional por donde no se le tendría nunca que haber ocurrido entrar.

\- ¡No! - iba protestando la chiquilla, pataleando mientras toda ella temblaba como un flan, no teniendo muy claro si por el berrinche o por el miedo - ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir con vosotros!

Pero el hombre, teniendo muy claro que nada sacaría tratando de razonar con ella, permanecía callado e implacable según sus pasos le iban conduciendo de vuelta a aquel espejo de fuego.

\- Lo siento, Tempest, pero Eidon tiene razón. - dijo Lal con una seriedad inusual en ella - No sabes luchar, no tienes entrenamiento en infiltración ni en magia y no estamos en un sitio en el que podamos permitirnos errores de novato.

\- ¡No, no! - negó Tempest de nuevo - ¡No me dejéis ahí con esos tíos! ¡No me dejéis fuera! - y viendo que ya ninguno de los dunmer atendería a razones, se comió el orgullo y lo soltó a bocajarro - ¡No quiero quedarme otra vez sola!

Ahí el elfo paró en seco. Lal, que caminaba detrás de ellos también se detuvo, mirando con pena a la chiquilla, que se sorbía los mocos como buenamente podía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica; sus pequeños dedos agarrando las hombreras de la armadura de cuero del hombre como si fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo y se lo fueran a quitar de un momento a otro.

\- No vamos a dejarte sola, Tempest. En cuanto encontremos la forma de cerrar el Portón iremos de vuelta… - la elfa se mordió el labio antes de seguir - Será pan comido ¿vale? Solo tienes que esperar un rato y…

Lal paró en seco al ver la cara que estaba poniendo la chica.

Porque en su vida había visto a alguien con aquella expresión. Como si de un momento a otro su mundo fuera a derrumbarse por completo.

Podría ser una chavala de la calle, forzada a crecer para sobrevivir, pero seguía siendo una cría.

Una cría asustada.

\- Si es… tan fácil como tú dices, no pasará nada. - logró hilvanar la joven tras reinar sobre su temblorosa voz - Pero si los dos morís aquí dentro… prefiero quedarme aquí y morir yo también.

\- Tempest…

\- No quiero más calle… - continuó ella como si no la hubiera oído - … no quiero más caminos… no quiero más toneles de basura y más bancos… no quiero más noches a oscuras… estoy harta… - y hundiendo la llorosa carita de duende en el hombro de su amigo, añadió con voz congestionada - … estoy harta de hablar sola, de comer sola, de dormir sola… estoy tan… tan harta...

Tras un instante, sin mediar nuevamente ni una sola palabra, el agarre de Eidon aflojó en torno a la chica y, despacito y con cuidado, la bajó al suelo para, tras quitarle las lágrimas de aquellos ojos zarcos como buenamente pudo, el hombre se quitó su capa encantada, se la echó a la joven a los hombros envolviéndola en ella como si fuera algo sumamente delicado y dio media vuelta buscando su elemento entre las sombras, incapaz de proferir una sola palabra.

Porque como hablase, el que iba a acabar llorando allí iba a ser él. Y no era un buen momento para mostrar debilidad. No aquí, no ahora.

Lal entonces se acercó a ella y, con dulzura, le colocó la capucha de la capa de forma que no le molestara en los ojos al moverse.

\- Yo iré en cabeza y Eidon detrás de ti, ¿vale? - explicó mientras revisaba a la chica, comprobando que iba todo lo preparada y protegida que, dadas las circunstancias, podía ir - No te separes de nosotros por nada del mundo. Pisa donde yo pise y no hagas ruido. Y no toques nada… Aquí hasta la raíz más inofensiva puede resultar letal.

Al acabar sus comprobaciones, se alzó y sacó de la funda de su pierna una pequeña daga de cristal que le entregó a la chica.

\- Por si las moscas. - explicó brevemente - No tendrás que usarla, pero mejor prevenir.

La joven miró un momento aquel arma de tamaña orfebrería, costosa, ligera y eficaz donde las hubiera, que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido en su vida fuera a empuñar… y asintió, determinada, observando a la elfa frente a ella como el soldado que observa a su capitán a la espera de instrucciones.

Aquello, en alguien tan joven y tan aparentemente frágil, era tan sorprendente como quizás… algo admirable. La muchacha al menos otra cosa no, pero tenía arrestos.

La elfa le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora. Tras aquello se recogió el pelo en una coleta y caminó hacia el frente, dándole un pequeño apretón de ánimo a Eidon en el brazo al pasar.

El hombre apenas si viró el rostro pero, en el momento en que sus ojos conectaron con los de ella, ahí hubo una chispa, un mudo entendimiento donde el agradecimiento no era algo que pudiera simplemente expresar con palabras. Aquella mujer se lo estaba currando tanto… se estaba mojando como nadie, tomando para sí una misión que no era la suya y en compañía del que otrora viniera en lo que ya a Eidon le parecía casi otra vida con intenciones de segar aquella maravillosa garganta que tanto poder albergaba.

Aquella mujer había renunciado a todo y se había rehecho a sí misma.

La seguiría, literalmente, a través de Oblivion y más allá.

Por ello no dudó un instante de su liderazgo, de los pasos tras los cuales él y su pequeña amiguita imperial irían, de la tan necesitada seguridad que le transmitiría a la joven una vez comenzase lo peor.

Porque él, desde luego, jamás podría transmitirle una tranquilidad y una entereza que no sentía en absoluto.

* * *

\- ¡No deberíais haber venido, mortales! ¡Vuestra sangre queda confiscada! ¡Vuestros pellejos son míos!

Tempest todavía se estaba preguntando cómo coño habían llegado a aquello.

Agazapada contra la pared, su pálida manita sujetaba la daga de Lal como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Y la verdad es que, de hecho, así era.

Ante sus asustados ojos, sus dos acompañantes dunmer luchaban contra cuatro drémoras en la cima del llamado Torreón Sigil.

Lal lanzaba certeras flechas con desesperación mientras el atronach de la tormenta que había convocado (para sorpresa y absoluto flipe de la joven imperial) lanzaba rayos a un daedra que, en vez de lucir el habitual atuendo militar de los Kyn, iba enfundado en una especie de túnica acorazada.

Un hechicero drémora. Con milenios de experiencia a cuestas dada la perenne inmortalidad de los de su raza.

Cojonudo, sencillamente cojonudo.

Eidon, por su parte, esquivaba con fluidez las estocadas de su contrincante, hiriéndole con sus largas hojas curvas en los puntos débiles que quedaban descubiertos y que, por desgracia, no eran ni muchos ni frecuentes.

Ambos elfos eran diestros en el combate. Luchaban metódicamente, concentrados y sin piedad…

… Sin embargo, Tempest notó cómo el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos. Lal había fallado un par de flechazos y ella misma tuvo que contener un grito cuando el drémora hirió superficialmente a Eidon en el hombro, que había quedado descubierto cuando una bola de fuego había destruido la pieza de armadura que lo cubría.

Eran menos que ellos. Y eran mortales. La imperial movía los ojos desesperada, intentando encontrar la forma de salvar… o al menos de ayudar a sus compañeros.

Akatosh de su alma… la cantidad de cadáveres que habían visto durante su periplo por lo que Lal había denominado las "Tierras Muertas" de Dagon, tanto dentro como fuera de las siniestras construcciones, superaba con creces la población de un cementerio.

Y luego las plantas aquellas… las vainas de carne palpitante que sus dos compañeros abrían a golpe de cuchillo para sacar salvias y frascos de mejunjes que, seguramente, se dejaban dentro para que fermentasen o algo…

Y las criaturas.

Los diablillos eran unos simples niños traviesos en comparación con los saurios clannfear, los gigantescos y reptilianos daedroth, las mujeres-araña rodeadas de sus crías… y los drémoras.

Superiores en estatura a cualquier hombre altmer, con una masa muscular más dura y desarrollada que el orco más sanguinario de la fortaleza más alejada y con un intelecto y malicia que harían palidecer a cualquier veterano dunmer, los drémora de Oblivion eran la variedad de humanoides más aterradora que Tempest hubiera tenido el dudoso placer de encontrarse a lo largo de su corta existencia.

Y eran los guardianes de prácticamente cualquier estructura arquitectónica "habitable" que hubiera salpicando el enorme sistema arterial que era aquella vasta Dimensión de pesadilla.

Tempest aún recordaba cómo había ido su primer encuentro con uno de ellos: el hijo de puta, a diferencia de los diablillos, había tenido una vista de primera y no había tardado en localizar a Lal pese a la pericia de esta en lo referente a esconderse entre las sombras.

Y con un grito estridente y desdoblado de guerra, había ido espada serrada en alto derecho a cortar cabezas.

La elfa se había limitado a alzar una mano perezosamente y lo había frito de una descarga. Así, tal cual y sin despeinarse.

Pero el problema había sido que, prácticamente desde aquel mismo instante, habían estado hostiándose con habitante sí, habitante también de aquel horrible lugar.

Y ninguno de los mencionados habitantes era lo que se dice muy amistoso.

Pese a que Lal le había asegurado que no tendría que usar la daga, Tempest se había puesto ciega a meter puñaladitas a los drémora de las narices por detrás en la juntura de las rodillas, el único sitio vulnerable donde, de intentar girarse para golpearla, la chica tenía el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse rodando.

Pero el problema con los drémoras es que siempre iban bien pertrechados de criaturas. Y las dichosas criaturas, caso diablillo o clannfear estándar, además de ser rápidos de cojones, no había dios que se les acercase ya que, o te metían un _bocao_ de los que hacen pupa y se llevan carne en el proceso, o te lanzaban puñeteras bolas de fuego.

Con aquella premisa, pronto había quedado manifiesta una extraordinaria revelación acerca de la naturaleza de su amigo Eidon: por mucho daño que sus ropas pudieran sufrir con la combustión, el hombre era básicamente inmune al fuego.

E "inmune" significaba que, ante una trampa en uno de los estrechos pasillos de carne donde el paso estaba cortado por un muro de fuego que se desactivaba desde el otro lado mediante un sistema de palancas, el hombre se limitaba a pasar a través del fuego como Pedro por su casa, desactivaba la trampa y seguía adelante, tan telendo él, el largo cabello intacto y con las hojas al rojo vivo sujetadas por unas manos en las cuales no se formaban tan siquiera sombra de ampollas.

La verdad es que Lal también lo había flipado un poco, pero Tempest, pensando en un principio que se había metido de cabeza al Infierno con dos aventureros experimentados... se había encontrado con una hechicera/arquera/ladrona de nivel avanzado y con un asesino entrenado en el exótico estilo de la doble hoja cuya inmunidad al fuego le convertían básicamente en un elemento imparable en mitad de aquella llanura de fuego. Ni siquiera la lava le afectaba.

Y ella, la más cutrefacta de los tres, apuñalando rodillitas por la espalda.

La hostia con patatas, sí señor.

No obstante, y pese a todo aquel despliegue de habilidad… justo en la recta final los bastardos de los drémora de mayor graduación militar les habían cercado como a ratas y ahora Tempest desplazaba la vista frenéticamente de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar una solución a un enfrentamiento que, además de tiempo, les estaba costando demasiado aliento.

No iban a durar mucho si seguían así.

De modo que, tragando saliva e inhalando profundamente, calculando más o menos en qué momento no habría bicho y/o drémora cabrón que la pudiera interceptar, despegó en una carrera frenética en línea recta derecha a lo que había venido siendo su objetivo desde que uno de los presos humanos de aquella cárcel de carne les hablase de ello: la Piedra Sigil.

En teoría anclas de los infames Portones, aquellas piedras solían hallarse en la cima del torreón más alto de aquellas estructuras torcidas flotando a decenas de metros del suelo, sostenidos con la mera esencia arcana de un pilar de luz.

La única manera de cogerlo era pegando un salto que, más tarde o más temprano, derivaría en la soberana hostia que el infeliz que lo agarrase se metería al tocar suelo firme.

Tempest sabía esto y no le importó una vez logró tener el infame trasto entre las manos, una especie de esfera oscura y sibilante, para acto seguido comenzar a caer en picado hacia abajo.

\- ¡TEMPEST! - oyó en la distancia la voz de Eidon llamarla… hasta que la adrenalina bajó de un plumazo, el ardor entre sus manos cambió a frío glacial y, sin saber cómo, perdió el conocimiento en mitad del aire.

* * *

Lo primero que notó fue una gota de agua chocando contra su frente. Después otra, y otra, como pequeños racimos de cristal repartiéndose el mapa de su rostro.

Apretó los ojillos aún cerrados. El frescor de la lluvia era agradable y se revolvió como un ratoncillo.

\- ¿Tempest?

Fue al escuchar la tan conocida voz grave y rasposa cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de alguien.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con dos muy preocupadas miradas carmesí. Eidon, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas la tenía en brazos y la contemplaba con un deje impaciente tras la cortina de sus negros cabellos que traicionaba mucha ansiedad, buscando algún indicio de daño o algo peor. Lal, de rodillas a su lado, la observaba con una mirada tan indescifrable e intensa, que nadie hubiera podido dilucidar en qué pensaba en aquel momento.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó finalmente la mujer.

La chica asintió levemente con una paz inesperada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos ante el vago mareo y desorientación que sentía reptarle por la parte posterior del cráneo. El cambio entre Planos y naturalezas tal vez demasiado fuerte la primera vez para un organismo tan frágil como el suyo.

No obstante, abrió nuevamente los ojos en cuanto sintió el pulso de Eidon temblar en torno a ella.

Y observándole el rostro, Tempest no lo pensó cuando alzó una mano pálida como el nácar y la depositó en la mejilla escuálida y gris del hombre. La súbita combinación de miedo, alivio, tristeza y alegría que había visto reflejados en unos ojos tan diferentes a los suyos le había dado una pena inmensa.

Pero ninguno dijo nada cuando él se limitó a envolverla en un abrazo y ella se lo devolvió con brazos trémulos y débiles, la esfera negra, pulida y zumbante aún en su mano como recordatorio de la locura que acababa de cometer y que, al final, les había terminando salvando la vida.

No obstante poco les duró la paz en cuanto el capitán de la Guardia de la asediada ciudad de Kvatch, un hombre que pasaba por el nombre de Savlian Matius y que había sido el único junto a un número ridículo de hombres en mantener la posición frente a la monstruosidad interdimensional del Portón a Oblivion, se plantó frente a ellos seguido de sus hombres y comenzaron a hablar y a gritar todos a la vez.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses! - exclamó alguien en mitad de aquella maraña de gritos, jadeos y aclamaciones - ¡Ha desaparecido!, ¡el Portón a Oblivion se ha cerrado!

\- ¡Benditos sean Los Nueve! - secundó otra voz - ¡Se acabó!, ¡la pesadilla se acabó!

\- ¡Gloria eterna a Akatosh, que nos ha guarecido bajo sus alas en nuestra hora más negra!

Lal, molesta por la interrupción, entornó los ojos.

\- Disculpen caballeros, pero quienes han cerrado la puerta hemos sido nosotros tres. Ni Akatosh, ni Talos, ni su puta madre. - soltó, cargada de veneno - Y ahora, ¿dónde está el Hermano Martin?

Ensanchando brevemente las fosas nasales en un claro gesto que indicaba lo muy poco que le había gustado oír tamaña herejía pero conteniéndose de soltar algo ya que, y esto lo tenía claro como el agua, la hostia que se llevaría no sería precisamente pequeña, Savlian Matius carraspeó y se rascó la nuca bajo el yelmo.

\- Aún no hemos recibido noticias del interior de la ciudad… - se excusó torpemente, observando la mirada molesta de la elfa crecer por segundos ante tamaño despliegue de inutilidad - No obstante tenemos motivos para creer que aún hay ciertos núcleos de resistencia activos dentro… - sin embargo, al ver la impaciencia de la mujer irse reflejando a intervalos de mala leche cruzar sus ojos rojos, fue directo al grano - La cosa es que necesito que vengáis con nosotros. – comenzó como si le acabaran de dar cuerda - Es evidente que tenéis mucha más experiencia en combate que estos hombres y necesitamos vuestra ayuda de inmediato. ¿Podéis uniros a nosotros ahora? Puedo esperar, pero no mucho. Tenemos que movernos rápido, antes de que tengan oportunidad de levantar una barricada en la...

Y viendo que el hombre iba a continuar parloteando, la elfa, con la vena de la frente hinchada, levantó de improviso un dedo.

\- Cállate. - interrumpió fría y tajantemente - Estoy harta de vuestra incompetencia.

La mujer alzó un brazo y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, un atronach de la tormenta se materializó ante los asustados ojos de los guardias. El capitán Matius abrió la boca de nuevo para intervenir contrariado cuando la invocadora alzó el otro brazo y otra de las criaturas elementales tomó forma corpórea. Después juntó sus manos en gesto de plegaria y murmuró las oraciones que hacían que el espíritu de Ravana Telvanni apareciese a cuidar de su protegida.

La visión se le nubló por un momento y las piernas le temblaron. Había usado y abusado de su magia cuando habían estado en el Otro Plano… Y ahora estaba convocando una doble invocación. Un hechizo pensado para llevarlo a cabo mínimamente descansado y con los niveles de energías místicas al máximo ya que consumía las fuerzas del lanzador a unos extremos que, de no observarse el proceso escrupulosamente, podrían dañar severamente la salud mental y espiritual. Aún así, se mantuvo en pie estoicamente. O al menos lo fingió maravillosamente.

Las muchas décadas a la sombra de una familia fría perteneciente a una Gran Casa donde el poder y la manipulación lo eran todo a la hora de sobrevivir hacían maravillas a la hora de fingir lo que no se siente.

\- Bueno. Andando. - dijo, cortante, antes de dirigirse a paso ligero derecha a la ciudad.

 _Ahora veremos de qué pasta estoy hecha._

Observando con una mirada consternada a aquella mujer que, en aquellos instantes, no parecía de este mundo destilando energías arcanas por cada poro, Eidon sintió el fugaz impulso de ir tras ella hasta que se percató de que su pequeña amiguita imperial no duraría ni dos segundos en pie. Y el dunmer no se fiaba un pelo de dejarla en custodia de aquella pandilla de inútiles que habían demostrado no saber pensar con estrategia ni rapidez una vez ellos se hubieron metido al Portón. Porque los tíos inservibles es que ni se habían molestado en intentar acceder a la ciudad.

No, no la dejaría con ellos ni borracho.

Así pues, observando a lo lejos, fascinado, el espíritu guardián de Lal, encomendó la salvaguarda de su amiga a tan respetable ancestro y se persignó con los símbolos de la Casa de los Problemas en un intento por alejar las malas influencias.

\- _Muhri yi enamor, yi molag en yi ferghen, muthsera._ \- susurró con los ojos fijos en su distante silueta mientras se ponía en pie con el peso de la chica en sus brazos, hasta que la perdió definitivamente de vista - _Khosid enhi arc'gah. *****_

Y llevando a la muchacha en brazos mientras esta se le colgaba del cuello como buenamente podía dada la pedazo de bajada de tensión que llevaba en el cuerpo, Eidon se adentró en Kvatch siguiendo el reguero de destrucción que la mujer había dejado detrás de ella, pasando entremedias de unos muy turulatos soldados que pugnaban por alcanzarla en su desenfrenada carnicería, hasta que sus pies se pararon frente a la puerta de la destrozada Capilla de Akatosh.

Así pues tomando aire, llamó una vez. Y el suave tintineo de fondo de la lluvia fue, durante un instante eterno, su única compañía.

\- ¿Quién va? - contestó finalmente una muy desconfiada voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Eidon de Seyda Neen. - fue la pronta y muy automática respuesta que el hombre le dio - Traigo conmigo a una joven que necesita que la vea uno de vuestros sacerdotes.

Otro silencio.

\- ¿Seyda Neen? ¿No está eso en Morrowind? - inquirió de nuevo la voz, esta vez más autoritaria y sin variar un ápice su tinte suspicaz - ¿Eres dunmeri?

Esta gente es tonta. Directamente.

\- ¡Lo que soy es un hombre hambriento, cansado y hastiado de ver desfilar tanta sangre en un mismo día, señora mía! - exclamó, comenzando ya a hartarse de tanta chorrada junta - ¡De tal modo que le _agradecería_ si me hiciera el _favor_ de abrir esta puerta y permitir a mi amiga el descanso que se merece tras haber _clausurado_ el Portón a Oblivion que tantas molestias ha traído en el día de hoy!

Inmediatamente seguido a diversas exclamaciones de asombro desde el otro lado, la puerta se abrió y, a toda velocidad, una recia mano enfundada en guantelete de acero agarró al hombre por la única hombrera que quedaba intacta de su armadura de cuero y le arrastró, la muchacha aún en sus brazos incluida, hacia dentro de la capilla.

\- ¡¿Es eso cierto?! - le gritaron en la cara - ¡Di!, ¡¿son ciertas las noticias que traes?!

Eidon levantó sus finas cejas negras y observó de arriba abajo a la guarda roja que le había echado a la cara el típico aliento que se tiene cuando te has tirado más de un día sin enjuagarte la boca. Se trataba de una mujer soldado cuyo timbre de voz la diferenciaba de cualquier hombre ya que femenina no era lo que se dice mucho. De hecho, con una voz diferente hubiera podido pasar por una criatura bastante andrógina.

\- Ehm… ciertamente. - respondió el elfo oscuro, primero observándola a ella, después a la gente que había amontonada en diversos camastros a lo largo y ancho de la nave central de la Capilla. Aquello, desgraciadamente, parecía más una enfermería que un refugio lleno de gente asustada - Y aquí presento a la artífice de tamaña proeza. - añadió levantando brevemente a Tempest quien, además de seguir entre sus brazos, se puso colorada como un tomate al oír aquello y hundió el rostro en la pechera de cuero de su amigo, ganándose con ello la inmediata risa del hombre.

La guarda roja enarcó una ceja.

\- Que _ella_ … ¡¿ha cerrado el Portón?! - preguntó asombrada señalando a la muchacha como si en vez de ser una persona fuera alguna especie de criatura salida de vete tú a saber dónde, completamente inhumana - ¡Es increíble!

\- Que me lo digan a mí si es increíble… - musitó la aludida contra la pechera de Eidon - Es peor que una tarde de canuto va, canuto viene...

Enarcando una ceja con evidente humor, el dunmer fue a abrir la boca para preguntar por el tan buscado sacerdote hasta que la misma puerta por la que la mujer les había arrastrado a él y a la chica, se abrió nuevamente con violencia antes de que nadie hubiera podido reaccionar para atrancarla como es debido. Y, con aquella dramática entrada, Savlian Matius y sus hombres quedaron a la vista perdidos de lluvia, sangre y cenizas mientras que una impasible y extraordinariamente compuesta figura femenina se abría paso entre ellos e iba derecha, sin mediar palabra alguna, a las quietas figuras de su amigo y la chica entre sus brazos.

Y fue ese hombre precisamente el único el captar aquella mirada, aquella especie de nada bailar en las luces carmesí apagadas de sus ojos. Y también fue el único en reaccionar como sabía que se esperaría de él.

Rápido y casual, no perdió ripia en depositar con gentileza a su pequeña amiguita en uno de los camastros que aquella buena gente había tenido a bien despejarles una vez aquella historia de la clausura del Portón había recorrido la nave de la Capilla como un reguero de pólvora. Una vez concluidos tales menesteres, de un modo también discreto y casual fue a encontrarse a medio camino con la hechicera y le tomó del brazo de un modo tan digno de las Cortes dunmeri como cargado de la suficiente fuerza como para soportar la mayor parte del peso de la mujer cuando esta, rendida y mareada, se apoyó en él de la misma forma.

Y de este modo, altivos y callados, pasaron por delante de los atónitos guardias para dirigirse escaleras abajo dando la efectiva impresión de Camarlengo que asiste a su Señora en la privacidad que la oscuridad del piso inferior les concedería.

Y, por ese mismo motivo, una vez se encontraron en la penumbra, nadie vio a Lal echarse bruscamente hacia delante haciendo amago de vomitar mientras Eidon, inseparable, se limitó a sujetarla y a apartarle las despeinadas hebras sueltas de cabello azulino que se le habían pegado a la frente con el sudor.

Una vez logró tranquilizarse, los brazos del dunmer no la abandonaron cuando la depositaron gentilmente en el suelo con la espalda recta contra el frescor de uno de los muros de piedra.

\- Bebe. - instruyó el hombre sin más sacándose una socorrida poción de maná del petate que había recogido de camino a la Capilla y depositando la boquilla abierta contra los labios de ella.

La mujer produjo una mueca de absoluto asco y negó por inercia un par de veces haciendo de nuevo amago de vomitar hasta que, recobrada medianamente la compostura, ingirió lentamente lo que se le ofrecía.

\- Entiendo que un Mazte joven suavizaría el oprobio que tan vil mejunje supone para el paladar, paisana mía, pero mucho me temo que esta indignidad es todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte. - bromeó Eidon en voz baja, no queriendo empeorar el seguramente ya brutal dolor de cabeza de su amiga.

La agotada dunmer dejó escapar una risotada entremezclada con tos.

\- Hasta mezclado con vino del Alto de mierda sabría mejor. - suspiró entrecerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. - Pero gracias por la poción. Estaba literalmente al borde del coma.

Eidon la miró alarmado, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con los ojos llenos de preocupación, buscando algo.

\- No me han herido, si es lo que te preocupa… - aseveró ella, captando de inmediato aquella mirada - Pero digamos que he tirado de la magia bastante más de lo debido… De hecho, dudo mucho que pueda conjurar ni un triste carámbano en un par de días.

\- Ni falta que hace, Lal, ni falta que hace. - repuso él meneando la cabeza de lado a lado - Hoy has dado más por los imperiales que lo que ellos mismos estarían dispuestos a dar por sí mismos dadas las circunstancias. - y tomándole una mano, se la palmeó suavemente - Y nadie podrá negar que hoy los Hijos de Morrowind han salvado al Imperio. Tu nana se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti, Lal.

La mujer le sonrió, ruborizándose levemente mientras le apretaba la mano en un agradecimiento silencioso.

\- Bueno, seguro que me regañaría por hacer esa tontería mágica… Alguna que otra reprimenda me he llevado ya… - la elfa recolocó su postura, gimiendo de cansancio - ¿Has encontrado al tal Hermano Martin? ¿Y cómo está Tempest?

Eidon giró un momento la cabeza dirección a las escaleras que daban al piso superior, pensativo.

\- Ha sido una experiencia muy traumática para todos nosotros, creo yo. - explicó tras un instante en silencio - Y más para ella, que no está en absoluto familiarizada con el Plano del Oblivion y nuestros Fuertes y Mejores Ancestros y sus designios, ya que no ha crecido con ese tipo de cultura… No obstante, la veo muy entera, Lal. Y no ha soltado la esfera negra desde que la arrancase de entre el fuego… no sé si sentirme preocupado. - y suspirando, añadió - Habéis tardado muy poco en quebrantar el asedio. Tan poco, que no he tenido tiempo de preguntar por el _Akamuhrhag ******_. Las criaturas del Dios Dragón se camuflan bien entre mortales a día de hoy.

Lal frunció el ceño al escuchar las preocupaciones de su amigo acerca de la muchacha… Recordó lo que les había dicho en el Oblivion sobre su solitaria y miserable existencia en las calles de Cyrodiil… Al menos el templo (antes del Tribunal, ahora dedicado de nuevo a las tres Daedra buenas) recogía a los huérfanos y los alimentaba…

La mujer hizo una nota mental para hablar luego con la chica y no añadió más sobre el tema.

\- Me temo, mi buen Eidon, que el castillo todavía está lleno de daedra. Me he limitado a limpiar todo el perímetro de la ciudad mientras el imbécil de Matius y sus patanes de la Guardia me miraban como si nunca hubiesen visto una chispa de maná y fingían que luchaban. ¡Una panda de inútiles! _Sharmat captud asuhl! *******_

Eidon suspiró, recordando a su madre y a la infinidad de veces que la buena señora, mientras cocinaba o limpiaba la casa, soltaba el tan conocido comentario de que no sabía de qué modo aquella pandilla de _s'wit_ imperiales se las había arreglado para invadir la tierra de los ancestrales _chimer,_ si eran más lerdos e inútiles que barrer las escaleras para arriba.

Al final la vieja tatuada iba a acabar teniendo más razón que el Santo Nerevar.

\- ¿Puedes andar, _muthsera_? - inquirió el hombre haciendo ademán de ayudarla a ponerse en pie - Por nada del mundo voy a dejarte sola… pero Tempest… - musitó, casi con apuro.

\- Con tu ayuda, _serjo_ , puedo - sonrió ella, comprensiva y encantada de la vida en cuanto contempló el rostro cenizo del hombre arrebolarse hasta límites insospechados ante un término como el de _serjo_ , destinado a la alta nobleza - De hecho, me gustaría examinar la esfera que la pequeña ha traído consigo. Vamos allá.

Y, con la misma dignidad con la que habían bajado las escaleras, volvieron a subirlas disfrazando maravillosamente el hecho de que la mujer dunmer quisiera, literalmente, dejarse caer sobre uno de aquellos tentadores sacos de dormir y olvidarse del mundo quemándose a su alrededor. Olvidarse de los drémoras, de su experiencia dentro del Portón en las Tierras Muertas de Dagon… olvidarse de que ella, orgullosa descendiente de la casta de los Telvanni, también era mortal y tenía sus limitaciones.

De modo que, una vez lograron alcanzar el final de tan penoso ascenso, Savlian Matius fue inmediatamente descartado en cuanto fue a abrir la boca y un gesto terminante por parte de Eidon le cortó en seco. Ahora mismo no estaba el horno para muchos bollos.

No obstante, en cuanto avanzaron lentos pero seguros dirección a la figura tumbada de Tempest bajo la luz multicolor que traspasaba las vidrieras que aún permanecían intactas, se encontraron con la joven observando atentamente, los ojos azules como platos y las manitas cruzadas sobre el estómago, a un hombre que, arrodillado a su lado, tenía las manos levantadas sobre ella en gesto de invocación.

Unos segundos después, una fina película brillosa se adhirió a la forma tumbada de la chica y esta respiró con alivio.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

La voz, aquella voz tranquila y suave como ninguna, pertenecía al hombre arrodillado a su lado. Melena larga y castaña, gentiles arrugas de expresión, rostro pálido, ceniciento y sudoroso y penetrantes ojos de un azul cielo escarchado que, de inmediato, le hicieron dar un respingo al elfo oscuro.

\- ¿Eidon? - susurró Lal notando el apenas perceptible temblor de las manos de su compañero.

El aludido pestañeó un par de veces, inmóvil.

\- Es él. - dijo finalmente.

Lal frunció el ceño, con aquella nube de cansancio encima le estaba costando mucho dilucidar a qué se estaba refiriendo el hombre.

\- ¿Quién? - inquirió siguiendo con los ojos la dirección hacia la cual miraba su paisano.

\- El _Akamuhrhag._ \- repuso el hombre señalando su objetivo con un casi imperceptible gesto de cabeza - El de la túnica azul.

Lal escrutó al desconocido detenidamente. El individuo parecía un tipo común y corriente. Ni siquiera tenía aspecto de sacerdote.

Nada, en definitiva, que pusiera de relevancia algún tipo de herencia relacionada con las criaturas del Dios Dragón.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - inquirió sin apartar la vista de encima del hombre en cuestión.

\- Es clavado a su padre. - fue todo lo que Eidon contestó.

La elfa le observó de nuevo. El tipo parecía exhausto. Las manos le temblaban de forma involuntaria cada vez que terminaba un hechizo y la mujer sintió una oleada de simpatía por el sacerdote que, al igual que ella, estaba abusando de sus habilidades mágicas más de lo que debería.

Le hizo un gesto a Eidon para que se acercaran un poco más a él y a su pequeña paciente.

\- El cambio entre un Plano y otro, si no has tenido experiencia previa, puede ser un poco estresante para el organismo. - le iba diciendo el hombre a la chiquilla con mucha paciencia y comprensión mientras una cansada sonrisa permanecía inamovible en su rostro. El individuo era _amable_ , otra cosa inesperada viniendo de un presunto Sangre de Dragón - Es normal que se te haya revuelto el estómago y te hayas mareado. Lo que has hecho ha sido muy valiente.

\- Ajá… - musitó la muchacha sin quitarle la vista de encima, un leve tinte rosado tiñendo candorosamente sus mejillas mientras los ojillos eléctricos le brillaban con timidez.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa que te duela? - y el tío, cuanto más amable era, la otra más se iba tapando hasta los ojos con el triste cobertor de tela de saco con el que le habían provisto en aquella suerte de enfermería improvisada - ¿Quemaduras, mordiscos, cortes o picores por roces o vapores de plantas del entorno del Otro Plano?

\- Eeeh… no. - musitó de nuevo la chica - Aunque… - y revolviendo en el bolsillo de su túnica bajo el cobertor, sacó algo despacito, como si tuviera miedo de mostrarlo - Las manos me escuecen un poco desde que cogí esto, que era lo que anclaba al Portón y tal...

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, el hombre observó el objeto con detenimiento.

\- ¿Esto? – inquirió tras un breve instante de dilación - ¿Puedo…?

\- Sí, sí… claro… - respondió Tempest rápidamente entregándosela un tanto confundida.

El hombre la tomó suavemente de sus manos y la giró entre sus dedos, examinándola con evidente interés.

\- Un artefacto daédrico. – murmuró cuando se la devolvió – Asegúrate de tenerla a buen recaudo… nunca se sabe para qué te puede ser de utilidad.

\- Un comentario que no esperaba oír de un sacerdote imperial. - intervino Lal, haciendo que el hombre se girase al escuchar su voz - Pensé que hasta el último miembro del clero de Los Nueve rechazaba, odiaba y condenaba cualquier tipo de interacción con los Daedra...

El sacerdote en cuestión frunció nuevamente el ceño.

\- Contraria a la creencia que se pueda tener en Morrowind acerca del clero imperial, no somos de la catadura del Tribunal a la hora de lidiar con aquello que, si bien consideramos pernicioso, no lo prohibimos sin mayores miramientos. - y sus ojos azules escrutaron a la intrusa, su lenguaje corporal y su atuendo, recabando datos a toda velocidad - Al igual que el más reputado hechicero de las Grandes Casas, nosotros también estudiamos el Otro Plano para saber cómo abordarlo y, por ende, combatirlo. - y alzando las cejas, añadió - Imagino que no te habrá costado mucho identificar la naturaleza de la barrera.

\- Y además habla de las Grandes Casas y no como un conjunto de salvajes decadentes desperdigados por el desierto, haciendo sacrificios en honor a Molag Bal… ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! - repuso ella sonriendo de medio lado - Supones bien… Me impresiona tu dominio de la Alteración, debo reconocer que hacía tiempo que no veía una barrera tan bien vinculada al Aeterio. Mis felicitaciones.

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, el hombre desvió la vista de la elfa para posarla brevemente sobre su compañero, quien a su vez le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de _"¡Lo siento!"_ tan elocuente que el imperial relajó los hombros.

\- Eidon y Lal, asumo. - dijo tras un instante - Aquí mi joven amiga se ha encargado de mencionaros al narrarme la inverosímil hazaña por la que los tres habéis pasado al cerrar el Portón de Oblivion. - aclaró al ver los gestos alarmados de ambos dunmer - No obstante, todavía no me ha dicho cómo se llama. - añadió, girando de nuevo la vista dirección a la mencionada chica, la cual se puso rosa hasta las puntas de los dedos.

La elfa ladeó la cabeza al ver la reacción de la joven imperial. Al ver aquellos enormes ojos de cervatillo asustado, los bracitos moviéndose más de lo debido y un inconfundible rubor de pies a cabeza no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa de media luna se le dibujase en la cara.

\- Uh… - rezongó la aludida muchacha, pestañeando quizás más de la cuenta - Hija de la Tempestad.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, ladeando al tiempo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

\- Dejémoslo en Tempest, ¿de acuerdo? - se aprestó a interceptar Eidon generando una ligera presión en la mano de Lal para que esta le siguiera abajo y los dos procedieran a sentarse en el suelo al lado de la convaleciente sin escoñarse en el proceso - ¿Cómo estás, mi pequeña amiguita?

Y los ojazos de cervatillo le enfocaron casi como si no hubiera sido consciente hasta ahora de su presencia.

\- Ehm, bien… - repuso lanzándole una rápida miradita al sacerdote - No sabía que con la magia se te quitasen las ganas de vomitar. - y al ver la pedazo de sonrisa de listilla a diente descubierto con la que la elfa oscura la estaba mirando, muy gatuna ella, la pequeña imperial frunció el ceño - Eh, es verdad, este tío es la hostia con patatas. Me ha dejado nueva. - añadió sin pensar señalando al sacerdote con el pulgar.

Y el aludido alzó las cejas, alucinado al oírse llamar "tío" como si tal cosa.

\- Eh… ¿gracias? - aventuró.

Eidon los observó con aire confundido, no entendiendo la repentina buena disposición de su amiguita imperial hacia un _jodido cura de las narices_ , como le gustaba tanto llamarlos, mientras que Lal, repantingada contra la pared con cara de _"sé algo que tú no sabes"_ no decía ni pío y no apartaba los ojos de Tempest.

La pequeña humana, recordando de repente que la _mer_ no parecía encontrarse muy bien al entrar en el templo, se giró con preocupación hacia ella.

Frenó en seco cuando se topó con la socarrona expresión de la otra, quien movió las cejas arriba y abajo de forma sugerente en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. Y porque se mordió la lengua en el último segundo, que si no se hubiera puesto a reír como una hiena en el mismo instante en el que a Tempest, ya de por sí de ojos no precisamente pequeños, casi se le salieron estos de las cuentas y le dirigió un gesto de mortificación al tiempo que tiraba de las mantas y se tapaba hasta las coronilla con ellas entretanto ninguno de los dos hombres presentes, humano y _mer_ , captaron ni la situación ni la muda comunicación entre ambas féminas.

\- Bueeeeno… - murmuró Lal incorporándose hasta quedar sentada con la espalda recta frente al sacerdote - Presentaciones hechas por nuestra parte… ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Soy el Hermano Martin. - respondió el circunspecto imperial - Mis disculpas, ha sido descortés por mi parte no presentarme.

\- En absoluto. - repuso la elfa, con una sonrisa mucho más comedida y encantadora y un tono cortés y veladamente dulce - Después de todo, bajo estas circunstancias nadie podría exigir un cumplimiento a rajatabla de la etiqueta.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño, inseguro del cambio de tercio en la mujer delante suya que había pasado del sarcasmo orgulloso de los de su raza a un tono ciertamente diplomático, hasta que la chica postrada se destapó la cabeza y le miró como el que mira a un Asolador de Acantilados trazando eses en el aire borracho.

\- Uo, uo, uo, para el carro. - expresó a toda velocidad, súbitamente lúcida y entera - ¿Tú eres Martin? ¿Martin el sacerdote de Akatosh?

\- Sí, así es. - repuso el aludido frunciendo el ceño - ¿Necesitáis los servicios de un sacerdote de Akatosh?, no creo que en este momento pueda seros de gran ayuda en ese aspecto. – suspiró, y pese a querer ocultarlo, había molestia en su voz - Ahora mismo me cuesta entender a los dioses, con que mucho menos predicar su palabra. Si esto forma parte de un plan divino, no estoy muy seguro de querer formar parte de él.

\- Las crisis de fe afloran en tiempos complicados, Hermano Martin. - intervino Lal con sinceridad y cierta dulzura - Es comprensible.

No obstante, genuino si, en verdad, por sus venas corría una parte de la sangre de Akatosh, el genio del hombre afloró contrarrestando aquella afirmación con su propia inquietud interior.

\- No, no es comprensible. - replicó - Nada es comprensible, nada tiene sentido… Yo no puedo estar furioso con la inacción de los dioses, cuestionarles no forma parte de mi trabajo. Pero no puedo evitar pensar _"¿Y qué hay de esta buena gente que han perdido sus hogares y a miembros de sus familias?"_ Recé a Akatosh aquella noche funesta... – añadió resentido - … pero no recibimos ayuda alguna. Solo más daedra. - cerró de súbito los ojos y negó con la cabeza - Nada tiene sentido.

Ahí Tempest, tal vez movida por la compasión, por el descaro más bestia o, quizás, por una mezcla de ambas cosas, posó su manita blanca sobre la enorme y basta, más propia de un campesino que de un príncipe, del sacerdote y éste aceptó el gesto en silencio.

\- Y sin embargo, recibisteis ayuda. - continuó Lal, clavando sus ojos en los de Martin - El Portón ha sido cerrado y toda la ciudad, a excepción del castillo, es segura. Podríais evacuar el templo en cualquier momento.

No obstante, su buena disposición cambió bruscamente en el momento en que a aquella conversación se sumaron más voces de las que debía. Porque Matius y sus hombres se habían aproximado al extraño grupo de dunmer e imperiales y el capitán se plantó de brazos en jarras frente a Martin y Tempest.

\- Nadie sale de esta capilla hasta que yo lo autorice. - dictaminó - Y son órdenes tanto para soldados como para civiles. - añadió dándoles una mirada severa uno a uno, desde un cabizbajo Martin a una ceñuda Tempest… pasando por dos belicosos y muy indignados dunmer - ¿He sido lo bastante claro? Hasta que no podamos asegurar la ciudad y, por ende, que ninguna alimaña logre atravesar las murallas, de aquí no se mueve nadie. - y, en el instante en el cual Tempest fue a replicar, añadió - No con enfermos y heridos que no pueden desplazarse con rapidez.

Ahí la muchacha cerró la boca de golpe y se limitó a seguir frunciendo el ceño, mohína.

No fue el caso de la _mer_ que, haciendo acopio de mala leche pese al cansancio, se puso en pie súbitamente y se fue directa a encarar a Matius, que parecía empequeñecer con cada paso que la elfa tomaba en su dirección.

\- No. Me lo puedo. Creer. - farfulló marcando las pausas con cada paso que daba - ES QUE NO ME LO PUEDO CREER ¿TE CREES QUE PUEDES DARME ÓRDENES, MATIUS? ¡¿A MÍ?!

Cuando llegó a la altura del capitán, la elfa temblaba de ira y de cansancio. Alzó el índice, acusadora, fulminándole con la mirada a través de las dos rendijas carmesí en que se habían convertido sus ojos.

\- Me cago en Akatosh, sois unos ingratos. - escupió con todo el desprecio que cabía en su ser - He limpiado tu cochina ciudad de mierda mientras vosotros fingíais dar espadazos a daedroth que ya estaban muertos. Hemos cerrado el Portón. He hecho más que suficiente por ti y por tu patética pandilla de guardias, estúpido _n'wah_. Vuelve a darme una orden y te juro que será lo último que hagas antes de que convierta tu lengua en un kwama obrero… ¿HE SIDO CLARA?

No obstante, tras más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y viendo cómo su casa ardía mientras uno tras otro sus hombres iban cayendo como moscas ante las sabandijas que había visto desfilar por aquella rendija bostezante al Otro Plano, Savlian Matius, capitán de la Guardia de Kvatch, contra todo pronóstico dejó a un lado la prudencia y el buen juicio y se encaró con quien sabía que, con tan solo un leve giro de muñeca, podría reducirle literalmente a cenizas.

\- Soy responsable de los ciudadanos de Kvatch. - espetó, todo él temblando de rabia - Y pienso velar por su seguridad y bienestar hasta las últimas consecuencias. - e hinchando pecho, entrecerró los ojos, sabedor en todo momento que la carta que ahora jugaría era altamente peligrosa - Vosotros no sois de aquí, luego lo que consideréis que debáis hacer con vuestras vidas, a vuestra libre elección queda. - y dándole una mirada harto elocuente al cada vez más cabizbajo sacerdote, añadió con veneno - Pero todo aquel registrado en el censo de Kvatch está bajo MI responsabilidad y no pienso permitir que una sola alma más se pierda en el día de hoy. De aquí los únicos que saldréis seréis vosotros, _dunmer_.

\- Eres tan estúpido como inútil, Matius. - siseó Lal, exudando veneno en cada una de sus palabras. - ¿He herido tu orgullo? ¿Sí? - añadió con una voz meliflua, ridiculizándole con cada palabra - ¿El buen, _bueeen_ capitán prefiere ver como su gente se marchita dentro de un frío templo de piedra antes que escuchar a la sucia extranjera que le ha salvado el culo? - dio un paso más y acercó el rostro al oído del imperial, con una sonrisa fría como el hielo y susurró - Espero que estés listo para verlos morir de hambre. Uno. Por. Uno. Para ver como se matan entre ellos. Porque antes se congelarán los fuegos del Oblivion de lo que tu y tu penosa pandilla tardéis en liberar el castillo.

No obstante, pese a que la mujer presentía que, quizás, con aquellas palabras haciendo referencia al canibalismo del que gente muerta de hambre podría acabar siendo víctima si persistían en aquel encierro inútil estaba ganando la discusión; la mano firme y segura de Eidon de repente encontró su codo tembloroso y, haciendo gala de un impecable sentido del disimulo fingiendo que estaba conteniendo a su compañera cuando lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era evitar que se cayera de boca al suelo producto de la bajada de tensión que aquel esfuerzo le había supuesto, se posicionó a su lado.

\- Iré yo. - dijo sin más, ganándose con ello, para su pesar, una mirada fulminante por parte de Lal - No estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos, capitán, ni tampoco profeso simpatía alguna hacia usted viendo a la clase de artimañas a las que tiene que echar mano para forzar la nuestra. - expuso ante un lívido imperial, hecho ya a las muchas miradas de asco que le habían dedicado todos estos meses en esta provincia llena de gente que temía y odiaba a los suyos sin otro motivo que la pura y simple ignorancia - No obstante comprendo su postura y su necesidad… de modo que yo iré a la cabeza de la expedición que incursione en el castillo y afrontaré las consecuencias de lo que allí nos encontremos… - y ahí, disimuladamente, tragó saliva - Sean las que sean.

* * *

 ** _DUNMERI, lenguaje desarrollado a medias por Bethesda Studios:_**

 ** _*_** _ **"Sé mi orgullo, mi fuego y mi castigo, muthsera. Camina con el poder de lo arcano."**_

 ** _** "Nacido del Dragón."_**

 ** _*** "¡Sharmat se los lleve a todos!"_**

* * *

 ** _Nota de las autoras:_** _¡por fin! Entre los trabajos de cada una y el tema de coincidir, tardamos la vida, pero aquí seguimos, dando mucha guerra xD_

 _Vale, mucho dunmer cabreado y mucha frustración que nos viene de largo, porque la primera vez que te pasas Oblivion no puedes dejar de pensar en lo sumamente INÚTILES que son los NPC's, que sin ti parece que no saben hacer la O con un canuto: los Cuchillas, la Guardia de Kvatch... joder, es que mira que hay falta de iniciativa con esta gente eeeh xD_

 _Ah, y luego teníamos este canon mental de cuando, antes de liberar Kvatch, Martin te dice que no puede ir contigo y abandonar a su gente. De ahí SeventhDevil sacó un dibujillo la mar de gracioso que ilustraba con mucha puntería las ganas que te entran de soltarle "Martin, eres un ingrato... me cago en Akatosh..." y que aquí ha sido más bien dirigida a la figura de Matius. Los dunmer y las figuras de poder imperiales (y de todo lo que no sea dunmer, para qué vamos a engañarnos xD) no se llevan bien, punto pelota._

 _Y nada, esperamos que os haya gustado ya que está escrito con todo el cariño del mundo. ¡Un saludo a todos!_


End file.
